Inesperado
by Me ofrezco como Tributo
Summary: Es una historia alterna post CoHF, Totalmente Sizzy: Isabelle se encontrará con una sorpresa dos meses después de Edom acompañada de varios molestos síntomas... se lo dirá o no a Simon?
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Clare escribió TMI

Febrero de 2008

Isabelle dejó todo el desayuno en el retrete, por 3ra vez esa semana, su madre la reprendió nuevamente diciendole que tenía que dejar de estar tan deprimida respecto a Simon. Tenía que salir, divertirse, cazar, hacer las cosas que normalmente hacía antes de haberlo conocido, le dijo tantas veces que si continuaba de esa manera iba a enfermarse, oh sorpresa, Isabelle ya estaba enferma de desamor, estaba literalmente matandola el olvido de su primer y unico amor de su vida.

\- Iz... estoy preocupada enserio, nunca te había visto así.

\- Mamá... relajate. Se me va a pasar lo prometo.

\- Isabelle no sales, te la pasas encerrada todo el tiempo, ahora ni siquiera comes bien. Tal vez deberiamos ir a la ciudad silenciosa, ver si los hermanos te pueden ayudar

\- No voy a ir por un mal de desamor. No voy a lucir más patetica de lo que ya soy.

\- Vas a ir porque estas enferma, no has dejado de vomitar toda la semana. Tienes nauseas todo el tiempo, no comes correctamente y te la pasas acostada.

\- Es solo que permanezco cansada y no tengo realmente animos de hacer nada.. Ademas es extraño, parece que mi estomago no quisiera recibir nada. A veces me siento así cuando va a venir el periodo, ya sabes

\- ¿En que fecha se supone que debe venirte?

\- ¿Que fecha es hoy?

\- 10 de febrero.

\- Se supone que deben ser los primeros días del mes y la última vez que llegó fue...

Maryse estaba distraida intentando poner un poco de orden en la habitación de su hija mientras Isabelle estaba sentada en la cama intentando recuperarse un poco despues de haber vomitado todo. La mujer estaba esperando la respuesta de Isabelle cuando notó que había tardado demasiado tiempo en hablar nuevamente.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Salte mi periodo en enero, no lo tuve. Nunca me había pasado.

Maryse se volvió para mirarla y fue como si todo fuera un poco surrealista, porque Isabelle estaba muy palida.

\- ¿Dormiste con alguien más a parte de Simon?

\- No! claro que no.

\- ¿Usaste protección verdad?

\- Él era un vampiro, se supone que los vampiros no se reproducen de esa manera.

\- Era un vampiro que caminaba a la luz del día Isabelle. ¿Usaste o no protección?

Isabelle negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

\- Esto es imposible. No puede ser posible.

\- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con él?

\- Justo antes de ir a Idris... antes de Edom

\- Eso da un mes y medio más o menos. Tienes todos los sintomas. Necesitamos ir a la ciudad silenciosa ahora!

\- No, no... a la ciudad silenciosa no. ¿Podríamos ir donde Magnus?

\- Vistete, voy a llamarlo para hacer una cita.

\- ¿Puedes llamar a Clary tambien? Dile que vaya por favor y no dejes que Alec se entere sin que estemos seguras.

\- OK

\- ¿mamá?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías darme un abrazo? - Isabelle tenía lagrimas en los ojos, Maryse se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Vamos a estar bien. No te preocupes.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto continua siendo un experimento, los experimentos pueden salir tremendamente bien o terriblemente mal, espero que todo salga bien al final.

Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare.

**Noticias**

**"**_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió _

_El poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió"_

_Llegaste tú – Sin Bandera_

Maryse regresó a la habitación de su hija 20 minutos después y la encontró sentada en la cama con la cabeza en las manos y el cabello le caía como una cascada para no dejar ver su rostro.

\- ¿Has estado así todo este tiempo?

\- Estoy mareada. - Respondió Isabelle avergonzada.

\- oh… un síntoma más. - Maryse estaba medio resignada y era algo que Isabelle siempre había admirado de su madre, permanecer calmada en medio de cualquier situación.

\- No digas eso, es imposible. Debo estar enferma de otra cosa, no he comido bien durante mucho tiempo y he perdido peso. No sucede nada más.

\- Hable con Magnus, dice que tomes un test, quiere que vayamos donde Catarina Loss al hospital. Ella nos ayudar.

\- Estoy bien mamá se me va a pasar.

\- Clary viene para acá con el test, le recomendé que no le dijera nada a Jace, de igual manera tus hermanos están fuera del Instituto.

\- No voy a tomar ningún test mamá. Es una locura, solamente necesito descansar un rato. - Su madre le dio una mirada expresiva, llena de lastima y salió

Clary no tardó nada, llegó acompañada de Jocelyn que todavía parecía un poco triste pero empezaba a recuperar su semblante. - Traje 2 por si las dudas.

\- Isabelle está acostada en su cuarto, tiene náuseas y estuvo mareada pero se niega a tomar la prueba.

\- ¿estas segura de esto Maryse? - Preguntó Jocelyn

\- Tuve 3 hijos, estoy 90% segura y estoy aterrorizada hasta la medula. Clary necesito que la convenzas de tomarse el test, es importante

La pelirroja subió y tocó en la habitación de Isabelle, y no se habían visto mucho después de aquella conversación en la que Izzy le había dicho que tenía un hoyo en el pecho, a veces se cruzaban pero no habían tenido ninguna conversación más larga que algunas frases, cada una llevaba el duelo de Simon de manera diferente. Clary se llenó de actividades, entrenar, acompañar a su madre, ayudar a Luke, salir con Jace. Isabelle solo se quedó en su habitación como si fuera un refugio contra el mundo. La pelirroja llamó a la puerta. - Izzy soy yo. Vine porque tu madre me dijo que viniera, dijo que tú le pediste que me llamaras.

\- Ya no es necesario Clary, puedes irte.

\- Déjame pasar, por favor.- Hubo varios segundos de silencio hasta que Isabelle respondió por fin.

\- Pasa.

Clary estaba se veía muy bien, estaba más fuerte y delgada, se había cortado un poco el cabello, tenía mucha más seguridad y calma para hablar como si se sintiera invencible, como la misma Isabelle había sido antes de todo esto.

\- Hola Iz… ¿Cómo estás?

\- Enferma, pero sobreviviré no te preocupes

\- Tu madre dice que te saltaste el periodo dos veces ya, que tienes nauseas, que debes hacerte el test.

\- Simon era un vampiro Clary, es una estupidez, solo estoy enferma. Fue el único chico con el que salí y él no podía dejar embarazada a nadie.

\- Iz… es solo un test, si estas tan segura entonces hazte la prueba y demuéstrale que estas equivocada.

\- ¡Que estupidez! - Resongó Isabelle pero se sentó en la cama. - Dame eso.

Clary sacó una caja de una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, una segunda caja se quedó dentro de la bolsa, cuando Isabelle tomó la caja a Clary le pareció verla temblar por un momento pero no le dijo nada, lo que sí sucedió fue que al ponerse de pie, Izzy se volvió a marear. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué pasa conmigo?

\- Estas bien? - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, unos segundos después enfiló hacia el baño

\- Ni siquiera tengo ganas de orinar, mamá parece haber enloquecido. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

\- Haz pis en el palito. Una raya negativo, dos positivo. - Respondió Clary desde la puerta del baño. - Voy a llamar a tu madre, ya regreso.

\- ¿Puedes mirar el resultado por mí? no puedo creer que mi vida dependa de una maldita raya. - Isabelle alzó la voz mientras se disponía a orinar en el insignificante palito.

\- Ok. – La pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Clary subió con Maryse y Jocelyn pisándole los talones, habían pasado aproximadamente 5 minutos, Isabelle ya había salido del baño y estaba sentada en la cama otra vez, el palito estaba sobre la mesa de noche, la muchacha parecía realmente nerviosa.

\- ¿listo? - Preguntó Maryse. - Isabelle asintió.

\- Clary mira tú la prueba, yo no creo que pueda hacerlo. - Clary se acercó para mirar el palito que descansaba en la mesa vacilando por un momento, Isabelle había empezado a morderse las uñas, algo que en otra situación le hubiera parecido inadmisible.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Preguntó Maryse unos segundos despues ante el silencio de la muchacha, Clary no respondió siguió con la mirada fija en el test hasta que Jocelyn se le acercó y lo tomó de sus manos.

\- Son dos rayas. Es positivo.

\- ¡Es ridículo! Déjame ver! - Isabelle le arrebató la prueba a Jocelyn para quedársela viendo como si fuera un monstruo que tenía que atravesar con látigo electrum. Después de varios segundos de mirarlo horrorizada solo concluyó. - Debe ser un maldito error, es imposible, ¿qué tan confiables son estas cosas?

\- Puedes tomar una segunda si quieres Isabelle, traje otra.

\- ¡Dame eso! - Isabelle le arrebató la bolsa a Clary y se metió en el baño. Jocelyn, Maryse y Clary se quedaron afuera mirándose entre sí.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo Maryse primero.

\- Era un vampiro, nunca he visto ni he escuchado nunca nada de esto en todos mis años de cazadora de sombras.

\- ¿están tan seguras? - Preguntó Clary. - Jocelyn asintió con resignación.

\- ¡Cállense las tres! - Isabelle salió del baño dejando el palito en la mesa de noche. - Es imposible y ustedes saben, tiene que haber un error. - La muchacha se subió a la cama otra vez, recogiendo sus piernas hasta lograr colocar la frente en las rodillas y se quedó allí escondida detrás de su cabello mientras el tiempo pasaba.

\- Yo la miraré. - Dijo Maryse cuando el tiempo se cumplió. - La mujer se acercó con firmeza hasta la prueba y la levantó con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, luego dijo con mucha calma

\- Levántate de allí Isabelle, estas embarazada. Necesitamos ir al hospital para que Catarina Loss te revise y miré si todo está en orden.

\- ¡Es un error! esas cosas deben estar equivocadas mamá, entiende que Simon era un vampiro, ¡un maldito vampiro! los vampiros no tienen hijos. Yo solo tuve sexo con él, así que es imposible.

\- Esta bien, es un error, vamos a ir al hospital porque necesito saber que sucede contigo, estas enferma ¿no? Es el hospital o la ciudad silenciosa, tú decides.

\- Maryse tiene razón, debes tener una baja en tu sistema que debe estar siendo detectada por la prueba y por eso sale positivo. - Clary habló muy convencida, eso hizo que Isabelle se levantara.

\- Estas en lo correcto, es lo que debe estar sucediendo. Voy a bañarme e iremos donde Catarina a resolver este misterio.

Las 3 se fueron a la cocina para comer algo y esperar a Isabelle, quien sorprendentemente no tardó más de 15 minutos en estar lista.

\- ¿Que es eso? - Preguntó viendo la bebida que tenía Clary.

\- Chocolate. - Isabelle le dio un gesto de asco.

\- Ewwww ¡Vamonos!

Magnus las estaba esperando a la entrada del hospital tan elegante como siempre y con sus ojos felinos llenos de curiosidad.

\- ¿cómo salió la prueba?

\- Positiva. - Respondió Maryse pero Izzy la interrumpió inmediatamente.

\- Todos sabemos que es un error, Catarina va a decirnos que sucede. - Isabelle se adelantó para entrar al hospital sin esperar a su familia, muy segura de sí misma

\- ¿que sucede con ella? - Preguntó Magnus en un susurro.

\- Esta asustada. - Respondió Jocelyn de la misma manera

\- Yo estoy asustada. - Reconoció Maryse. - Esto va a ser una locura absoluta.

\- Simon va a ser papá, no puedo creerlo. - Dijo Clary.

\- oh sí Simon el desmemoriado… va a ser peor que un caos. - Dijo Magnus recordando de repente al mundano que en ese mismo momento estaba en Brooklyn viviendo una vida normal.

Catarina hizo recostar a Isabelle en una camilla trayendo un aparato para realizar un ultrasonido

\- ¿Es esto necesario? - Discutió la muchacha mientras el resto la miraban. - Estoy segura que es un error.

\- No vamos a hacer más pruebas, voy a intentar mirar si hay un invitado allí adentro y creo que eso nos va a sacar de cualquier duda. Es más confiable.

\- ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? - Preguntó Magnus como si supiera mucho del tema.

\- Puedo detectar casi cualquier condición pero en este momento no siento que Isabelle este enferma, sin embargo ustedes dicen que ha tenido síntomas de una condición. Esto nos va a sacar de dudas, lo prometo. Mencionaste que podría tener cerca de dos meses, podríamos ver algo si nos fijamos bien.

\- No van a ver nada, es imposible. - Dijo Isabelle irritada blanqueando los ojos

La gel estaba realmente fría, Isabelle estaba realmente incomoda, tenía hambre y se sentía débil, ansiosa y muy en el fondo triste porque extrañaba a Simon, los cazadores de sombras no estaban realmente familiarizados con la tecnología mundana, así que el ultrasonido no era algo que Isabelle conociera. Catarina parecía realmente concentrada una vez empezó a mover el pequeño aparato, transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que el silencio empezó a volverse incomodo. - No logro ver nada.

\- Te dije. - Dijo Isabelle. - Hora de irnos.

\- Paciencia. - Respondió Catarina concentrada.

\- Es muy pronto. Prueba con el examen de sangre. - Dijo Magnus pero Catarina le dio una mirada asesina

\- ¡Dije que tuvieran paciencia!, ahora cállense todos. - Catarina continuó lo que sea que estaba buscando en la pantalla por varios minutos hasta que su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Isabelle

\- ¡Te atrapé! - Dijo Catarina emocionada mirando el monitor a lo que Clary, Jocelyn, Maryse y Magnus se acercaron para mirar.

\- ¡Por el Ángel! dijo Maryse . - es tan pequeñito.

\- ¿Qué diablos están diciendo? están todos locos.

\- Mirá la pantalla. - Dijo Catarina con mucha paciencia. - Esto que vez allí es un pequeño embrión, por el tamaño diría que tienes por lo menos dos meses, esta es la cabeza está muy grande porque apenas se está formando, y este pequeño punto que ves aquí es lo que en algunos meses será el corazón. - Isabelle miró confundida como si no lograra ver nada de lo que Catarina estaba mostrándole. En un momento era todo caos y confusión y después puedo verlo claramente ante sus ojos como magia, estaba allí y era absolutamente innegable, estaba embarazada.

\- Por el Ángel! - Isabelle se estaba llevando una mano a la boca

\- Hay pequeño bebe Lewis dentro de ti. - Comentó Clary con emoción y entonces Isabelle la miró y fue demasiado.

Isabelle se bajó la blusa y se sentó a punto de salir a correr, Maryse la detuvo para que se quedara sentada pero no estaba respirando correctamente, todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareada y hambrienta, la realidad de tener un hijo a los 17 años de un chico que ni siquiera la recordaba la abrumó.

\- No es posible, no puede ser, no puede ser. - de repente estaba llorando descontroladamente como si las lágrimas fueran una cascada.

\- Cálmate Isabelle. - DIjo Maryse con voz muy tranquila pero su hija no se detuvo, parecía como si le faltara el aire.

\- Él me olvidó, no pudo abandonarme así y dejarme embarazada, él me olvido. No por favor no, no puede ser cierto.

\- Tienes que respirar. - Dijo Clary.

\- Tiene un ataque de ansiedad. - Catarina se puso frente a ella diciendole una y otra vez que se calmara y respirara profundo, Isabelle no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ansiosa, solamente repetía una y otra vez sin sentido: - Estoy embarazada y él me olvido. - Hasta que se desmayó


	3. Chapter 3

Todo porque es diciembre… dos capítulos seguidos pero el próximo se demora y mucho porque estoy pensando en varias cosas al tiempo.

Escuchen la canción por fis.

Cassie Clare escribió TMI.

**Vampiro travieso**

_"__No quiero cerrar mis ojos_

_No quiero quedarme dormido_

_Porque te extrañaría nena_

_Y no quiero perderme una sola cosa"._

**I don`t wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith**

Isabelle llevaba botas que llegaba a lo alto de sus muslos, jeans delgados, un suéter rojo que dejaba un hombro al descubierto y encima un gabán largo que la protegía del frío y la lluvia que empezaba a azotar en NY, el cabello lo tenía suelto como una cortina negra sobre su espalda, tenía un vacío en la boca del estómago y rara vez se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su existencia cuando se dirigió al apartamento de Simon en Alphabet City. Estaba subiendo las escaleras del viejo edificio tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había molestado porque sus botas estaban mojadas y su gabán a duras penas podía detener que la humedad la tocara. Cuando llegó al piso estaba preparándose para llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, era Simon.

El vampiro solamente llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos jeans, estaba descalzo y sus ojos marrones la miraban como si quisiera escudriñar hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

\- Simon… ¿ibas de salida?

\- no, no. - Respondió él nervioso rascándose la cabeza.- Tu sangre…. pude olerla desde antes que entraras al edificio.

\- ¿estas hambriento? - Preguntó esperanzada, su anhelo porque Simon la mordiera la sorprendió a ella misma.

\- Acabe de beber una botella de sangre… solamente que tu sangre huele delicioso. - A ella le pareció que él realmente se había sonrojado un poco. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a verte, necesito hablar contigo, decirte algo. ¿Puedo pasar? - el vampiro asintió abriéndole la puerta y entrando después de ella.

Isabelle esperaba realmente encontrar algo cálido adentro pero el apartamento estaba helado, ni Simon ni Jordan necesitaban realmente calefacción así que no la habían encendido. El hombre lobo emergió desde su habitación para ver quien había llegado.

\- Hola Isabelle.

\- Hola hombre lobo. - Jordan le dio una sonrisa amistosa que por un momento hizo sentir incomodo a Simon, ¿eran celos?

\- ¿Necesitabas decirme algo Iz? - La nefilim miró al vampiro y luego al hombre lobo un poco incomoda, como si no fuera capaz de decirle a Simon que lo amaba delante de otra persona.

\- Voy a dejarlos solos. Maia me está esperando. - Dijo Jordan tomando sus llaves y saliendo apresurado. Los dos se quedaron solos y por un momento el silencio empezó a ponerse incómodo.

\- Así que…

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Preguntó ella quitándose el abrigo, Simon se quedó mirándola, el suéter era de una sola manga y dejaba ver sus runas, se veía preciosa.

\- Seguro.

Isabelle tomó asiento y él se sentó a su lado mirándola con curiosidad, ella estaba realmente nerviosa, y aún más nerviosa de que él pudiera sentirlo, porque tenía claro que los sentidos de Simon ya debían haber sentido su corazón golpeando duro contra su pecho o sus hormonas liberándose de manera escandalosa causada por su cercanía, nunca había sido tan evidente con nadie. Años y años de práctica en esconder sus emociones terminaban allí al lado de Simon. Había acabado de tener una conversación con Clary en la que la pelirroja le había aconsejado decirle a Simon lo que sentía, ella había acordado para sí misma que iría y le soltaría la sopa sin pensarlo dos veces. No era posible, tenía las palabras atrapadas en la garganta.

\- Es extraño verte sin la marca de Caín. – Isabelle le rozó ligeramente la frente con ternura

\- Sí, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a ella. ¿Cómo está Jace?

\- Igual, el fuego celestial sigue dentro de su sistema los hermanos silenciosos no pudieron hacer nada por él.

\- Lo siento. Yo… te extrañé mientras estuviste en Idris, mucho.

\- También te extrañé. - Respondió ella acercándose mucho más a él, sus frentes pegadas y hablando en susurros. - Cuando te vi desmayado después de hablar con el Ángel casi me muero pensando que te había pasado algo.

\- Estoy bien, solamente perdí la marca. ¿Ibas a decirme algo? - Simon tenía los ojos fijos en los negros y dorados de la chica, Isabelle olía a rosas, a lluvia y a esa deliciosa sangre que lo hacía estremecer, quería besarla y al mismo tiempo se moría por probar esa sangre otra vez, no bebérla como una necesidad, solo probarla.

\- Simon… yo. - Isabelle se acobardó en el último momento y solo logró besarlo, con anhelo y con deseo, él también quería hacerlo así que respondió con mucha intensidad, tras varios minutos de besarse, Isabelle se separó de él jadeando por aire. - Vampiro travieso, ¿se te olvida que yo sí necesito respirar?

\- Lo siento. Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez.

\- Bésame otra vez. - Simon no esperó a que ella terminara para besarla, Isabelle usó su cuerpo para quedar sobre él con las rodillas apoyadas en el sillón, las manos de Simon ya se estaban deslizando por debajo del suéter tocándole la espalda. Isabelle volvió a separarse de él intentando recuperar su respiración.

\- Lo siento, lo olvidé otra vez.

\- Tu habitación ¡Ahora! - La voz de Isabelle era ronca y la respiración entrecortada, estaba hablándole como si fuera una orden. Simon la miró con ojos nerviosos por un momento y entonces volvió a besarla con mucho más deseo, luego la levantó de las piernas usando su fuerza vampírica parecía que la muchacha fuera tan liviana como una pluma. Isabelle se aferró a su cuello, enredando los dedos en el cabello del vampiro, mientras él la llevaba hasta la habitación y la depositaba suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Simon abandonó sus labios para dejarla recuperar su aliento, descendiendo para besarle el cuello por el lado en el que suéter no tenía una manga, él la sintió sonreír para él.

\- Iz… yo no sé hacer esto.

\- ¿Un vampiro virgen? eres una vergüenza para tu raza. - Respondió bromeando y tomando su rostro suavemente entre las manos para obligarlo a mirarla. - La seducción es parte de tu naturaleza como vampiro, no te preocupes por eso, sabrás exactamente qué hacer, confío en ti. - Isabelle deslizó sus manos suavemente por la piel fría de la espalda de Simon y luego le quitó la camisa, Simon hizo lo mismo pero con mucha más delicadeza como si ella fuera un objeto precioso. El bra que Izzy estaba usando era delgado de encaje negro semi transparente muy sexy, él deslizo uno de sus dedos por el encaje haciéndola estremecer ante su contacto, recordando que tenía frío cuando la piel se le erizó.

\- Tienes frío

\- Estaba lloviendo afuera y acá adentro está congelando, no soy un vampiro, idiota. - Simon usó su velocidad para encender la calefacción y regresar junta a ella en segundos.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- ¿por qué no me estas besando? - Simon regresó a su tarea notando que Isabelle ya empezaba a aclimatarse dentro del apartamento, entonces ella lo alejó con sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No pienso hacer esto con las botas puestas. - Simon blanqueó los ojos ocupándose de las botas una por una y luego de los calcetines, entonces Isabelle lo dejo volver a besarla, los labios fríos del vampiro empezaron a recorrerla, primero el cuello pasando por donde una vez la había mordido luego descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al bra, era evidente que él quería ocuparse del asunto con urgencia. Isabelle usó su agilidad para colocarlo por debajo de ella haciéndolo refunfuñar.

\- ¡Hey!

\- No te apresures, además usted tiene demasiada ropa aún señor. - Isabelle deslizó sus manos por el pecho y el abdomen de Simon hasta llegar a los pantalones, luego los desabrocho con pericia y le bajó la bragueta introduciendo sus manos para tocarlo por encima de la tela del boxer, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

\- ¡OH Dios! Isabelle, no seas mala. - Isabelle abandonó la labor con una sonrisa maliciosa, ocupándose de quitarle los pantalones con experiencia, ella le dio una mirada que era pura lujuria y arrojando los pantalones lejos.

Luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para quedar más cerca de él y besarlo en los labios, el cabello de Isabelle era como una cortina que los cubría a los dos, Simon se aferró a su cintura y luego empezó a descender hasta llegar a las caderas, atrayéndola aún más sobre sí mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era suficiente, la necesitaba mucho más cerca. Sus manos viajaron hasta los jeans de Isabelle y él se apresuró a desabotonarlos y a quitárselos sin pensarlo dos veces y era todo ansiedad. La ropa interior de Isabelle era realmente una pieza de arte, pero a él ya no le importaba. Ella lo dejó disfrutar del momento sin detenerlo ni una sola vez, mientras deslizaba los dedos fríos contra su piel encendida para deshacerse de las piezas de tela y luego besarla toda, era una fortuna que no necesitara aire porque no pensaba perderse ni un segundo, Isabelle era realmente muy sexy. Cuando por fin él terminó de recorrerla con sus labios sin importarle el tiempo que se tomó en hacerlo, ella le susurró al oído.

\- Tú arriba, confío en ti. – él la colocó por debajo de él con tanta delicadeza que le sorprendió que un vampiro pudiera restringir tanto su fuerza. Ella deslizó sus manos para deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa que los dividía, los boxers del vampiro fueron a dar lejos.

\- Olvidamos el preservativo. – Simon estaba realmente acongojado como si no pudiera contenerse así mismo por mucho tiempo.

\- Eres un vampiro, los vampiros no se reproducen así. – Le dijo totalmente convencida. – No necesitamos usarlo, yo no estoy con nadie más, puedes confiar en mí, solo eres tú para mí.

\- Confío en ti. – Le respondió él.

Hubo un momento en que el vampiro pudo sentirla toda, su voz pidiéndole mucho más, el sudor, podía sentirla liberando toda la adrenalina y el estrógeno, podía escuchar el escándalo que era su corazón, Simon podía soportarlo todo, además del inmenso placer que sentía, pero era el olor de su perfume de rosas y debajo de eso la sangre de Isabelle corriendo a esa velocidad mientras llegaba a su punto más alto que fue incontrolable para él, sus colmillos salieron sin pedir permiso y él solo la mordió. Isabelle lo sintió pero no se apartó, era una locura lo que esa chica podía confiar en él. El sabor de la sangre de Isabelle fue como una explosión en su boca, el punto final para llevarlo al placer, él mismo se encargó de retirarse sin beber demasiado, preocupado genuinamente por Isabelle, rodando a su lado.

\- Lo siento mucho Iz, no pude contenerme, tu sangre es…

\- Shhh deja de disculparte Simon. Nada de lo que pasó estuvo mal, estuviste perfecto. – Isabelle lo estaba mirando con total sinceridad y una expresión de intensidad que el vampiro no supo interpretar

\- Tú eres perfecta.

Isabelle se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente en sus brazos, aunque había necesitado no solo una sábana que la cubriera, sino también una frazada ya que la noche era fría y Simon no tenía ningún calor que ofrecerle. Él estaba realmente apenado al respecto aunque a Izzy no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, solo quería quedarse allí y tenerlo cerca.

Simon no podía dormir, no con ella durmiendo a su lado, tenía que observarla detenidamente porque todavía le parecía una especie de fantasía, Izzy se veía aun más bella cuando dormía. Simon se imaginó estando así con ella por mucho tiempo, hasta que recordó que algún día la perdería, o bien Isabelle se daría cuenta que con Simon nunca podría tener una familia ó si ella descabelladamente decidía quedarse a su lado, un día la vería morir y él se quedaría viviendo eternamente sin ella. Nunca había odiado tanto ser vampiro, nunca antes había querido deshacerse más de su inmortalidad que esa noche.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- Tengo miedo que si me duermo cuando despierte ya no vas a estar aquí, no quiero perderme ni una cosa. – Isabelle sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando se durmió otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sé que esto tardó demasiado, pero es que es una idea en la que estoy trabajando todavía.

**¿Que vas a hacer?**

_"Fueron jóvenes los viejos  
pero la vida se ha ido  
desgranando en el espejo  
y serán viejos los jóvenes  
pero no lo divulguemos  
que hasta las paredes oyen"_

**Confidencial – Mario Benedetti.  
**  
Isabelle abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su madre mirándola detenidamente, ojos azules llenos de preocupación, estaba acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Tuviste un ataque de ansiedad. - Catarina apareció en su campo de visión.

\- Además estás deshidratada, no has estado comiendo bien.

\- No me dan ganas. - Contestó quitándose el oxígeno.

\- Pues ahora vas a tener que obligarte a ti misma, necesitas alimentarte bien sino el bebé no se va a desarrollar correctamente. - Isabelle empezó a llorar otra vez. – Magnus apareció también en su campo de visión, sus ojos de gato llenos de preocupación.

\- No llores Iz, necesitas descansar. – Magnus puso delicadamente una mano sobre el rostro de Isabelle haciendo que ella se durmiera nuevamente.

Rebecca Lewis ya casi no iba a casa en semana, pero su madre le había encargado que fuera a chequear a su hermano menor, Elaine sabía que él escucharía a su hermana, así que esa mañana la muchacha apareció en la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró en el baño vomitando.

\- Wow Simon… ¿Enserio que te comiste?

\- Becca déjame en paz. Voy a estar bien, solo necesito descansar.

\- No estás bien. Vamos al hospital

\- no.

\- Le diré a mamá y ella te acompañará. ¿Qué prefieres ella o yo? ¿Eres el bebito de mamá? - Simon asintió resignado, estaba medio pálido y con ojeras en los ojos mientras regresaba a la cama intentando recomponerse - Enserio ¿Que te sucede? ¿no has dormido bien?

\- tengo sueños, a veces pesadillas a veces no. Cuando me levanto no recuerdo nada. Creo que está enloqueciéndome

\- Tienes que relajarte hermanito. Vamos al doctor

\- Becky todo está mal, todo está fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera logro recordar claramente los últimos meses, ir a la escuela, tocar con la banda… creo.

\- Vístete. Nos vamos al Beth Israel ya.

Simon pensó que realmente estaba enfermo cuando vio a una de las enfermeras color azul, fue como un parpadeo pero realmente le pareció increíblemente extraño. El doctor lo hizo abrir la boca varias veces para revisar si tenía inflamadas las amígdalas, no. Los oídos tampoco, de hecho, aparte de que Simon había sido siempre flaco, no había nada anormal en él.

\- Creo que sufre de estres. - Le dijo finalmente.

\- Te dije que necesitabas descansar cabeza hueca. – Dijo Becky con una sonrisa.

\- De todas maneras voy a mandarle exámenes de sangre para confirmar porque estas mareado, debes de tomártelos ahora y regresar a verme la próxima semana. ¿Hecho?

\- Hecho. - Contestó su hermana nuevamente por él, ella sabía que si dejaba eso en manos de su hermano menor, él no se tomaría ningún examen.

Simon fue paciente a pesar de que no le gustaban las agujas, la enferma que antes había visto azul ahora parecía realmente normal, era muy amable.

\- Dime Simon ¿Que te sucede?

\- Ha estado vomitando todo el tiempo, especialmente en las mañanas. Y está mareado todo el tiempo

Catarina estaba mirándolo con mucha curiosidad intentando descifrar que le sucedía y era extraño, con los años ella había aprendido a interpretar muy bien a los mundanos, casi a diagnosticar a alguien con solo verlo, era parte de su magia, pero respecto a Simon no pudo encontrar nada.

\- Ya terminé. Vamos a mandar esto al laboratorio. Espero que te mejores.

\- Gracias. - Respondió él mirándola nuevamente para comprobar si había alucinado, el color azul no regresó. Así que Simon lo dio por olvidado y se largó del lugar con su hermana sobreprotectora

Isabelle abrió los ojos otra vez, intentando identificar donde estaba, había estado soñando con mariposas, intentaba atraparlas pero ellas siempre lograban escapar, por fin había despertado en una habitación totalmente blanca, le dolían las articulaciones por la falta de movimiento, Magnus estaba sentado en un asiento al lado de la cama. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Me siento bien creo, solo un poco mareada. - Respondió observando el catéter que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, y la bolsa con líquido transparente que colgaba de un soporte.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Es algo mundano ¿No?

\- Estuviste dormida por dos días, yo te ayudé con magia para que descansaras. Catarina te puso un catéter para compensar un poco tu cuerpo, ayudarte con la hidratación y la nutrición. Voy a llamarla.

\- Gracias… Magnus, ¿Se lo dijeron a Alec? – el brujo negó con la cabeza

\- Nadie más sabe, Maryse consideró que tal vez tú querrías mantenerlo en secreto por un poco más de tiempo

\- No a Alec y a Jace. ¿Puedes decirles que vengan?, voy a decirles la verdad, es lo primero que tengo que hacer.

\- Gracias, está muy preocupado y no deja de preguntar qué te sucede. - Magnus salió de la habitación, unos minutos después Alec apareció con Jace detrás de él, ojos azules y ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

\- Izzy ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó Alec

\- Nadie nos dice nada, ni Maryse, ni Magnus. Nunca te habías enfermado así, ¿Por qué estas acá y no en la enfermería del Instituto? ¿o en la ciudad silenciosa? ¿podemos usar una runa? ¿por qué no estamos usando runas? ¿estas herida? ¿no? - Jace estaba hablando rápido y al ver a Isabelle pálida , con ojeras y sin la compostura que normalmente la acompañaba se puso realmente nervioso, más cuando ella apenas los vio y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, alguien que siempre se había encargado de esconder tan bien sus emociones, era extraño verla reaccionar de esa manera, extraño y preocupante.

Catarina entró detrás de los dos sorprendida por ver a Isabelle en ese estado.

\- Isabelle ¿Que te sucede? Debes calmarte, debes estar tranquila.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿No te vas a morir verdad? ¿No se va a morir verdad? - Preguntó Alec repartiendo su mirada alarmada entre su hermana y la bruja

\- No se va a morir, tranquilos los dos. - Catarina le sirvió un vaso de agua a Isabelle y le dio una píldora roja a la muchacha, Isabelle tomó ambas cosas sin rechistar. - Te vas a sentir más tranquila con eso. Debes de comer. ¿Deseas algo en especial?

\- Una hamburguesa. - Respondió limpiándose las lagrimas

\- Te traeré sopa. Habla con ellos, regresaré en un momento. - Isabelle asintió y Catarina salió dejando la habitación en completo silencio, los muchachos seguían mirándola esperando que ella dijera algo, tras unos segundos su voz por fin se escuchó.

\- Es algo que es literalmente imposible, y que solo a alguien con una terrible suerte podría sucederle. ¡Tengo una suerte infernal! Papá va a asesinarme, ¿qué diablos voy a hacer? ¡Decirlo suena ridículo!

\- ¡Isabelle Lightwood deja de divagar! - Dijo Alec con voz autoritaria pero sin gritar.

\- Iz.. puedes decirnos lo que quieras, somos un equipo, siempre los tres. Nosotros te protegemos. - Ella pareció conmovida y tomó un respiro profundo antes de decir las palabras

\- …. estoy embarazada, embarazada de…. Simon.

\- ¿Del vampiro ahora mundano? ¡es imposible! - Dijo Jace levantando la voz.

\- ¿Crees que no hice negación hasta el final? me tomé no sé cuántas pruebas y luego mamá me trajo aquí y Catarina usó su máquina detecta bebés y ¡allí estaba!, yo lo vi. Tengo más de dos meses.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto Isabelle?

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Tuve sexo salvaje con el vampiro diurno sin preservativo! Alexander

\- No existe una maquina detecta bebés. – Dijo Jace

\- sí existe, es como un detecta metales, pero detecta bebés y les toma fotos.

\- No sean ridículos, los vampiros no tienen bebés. - Alec estaba masajeando sus sienes, pero Isabelle ya había colocado su rostro entre las manos y había empezado a llorar otra vez, silenciosamente.

\- Estoy jodida, completamente jodida.

\- ¡Oye! Nosotros vamos a estar contigo, vamos a cuidarte. – Jace estaba hablando con ese tono dulce que solo reservaba para personas que amaba.

\- ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer con el bebé de un vampiro? nunca ha existido y no sabemos cómo vaya a ser, la Clave odia a los híbridos, los vampiros odiaban a Simon. ¿Reportarlo o no a Idris? - Izzy estaba respirando otra vez con dificultad, otro ataque de pánico a la vista cuando entró Maryse.

\- Isabelle tienes que calmarte, tienes que estar tranquila. - Su madre la abrazó fuertemente para que se calmara, y realmente estaba funcionando. Alec y Jace también se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron como la familia que eran. Maryse había dejado la puerta entre abierta así que Clary, Jocelyn, Magnus y Catarina estaban afuera hablando entre sí, Clary no pudo aguantarse más y entró a la habitación, su madre estaba dándole una reprimenda pero a ella no le importó

\- Izzy va a tener una panza enorme. – Comentó Jace en medio del abrazo. – No vas a poder cazar.

\- ¡Idiota! – Respondió su hermana, pero entonces el momento se interrumpió

\- así que Iz… ¿Has pensado que hacer? - Preguntó Clary haciendo que ellos rompieran el abrazo

\- No sé qué hacer, supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que reportarlo a la Clave.

\- No me refiero a eso, ¿Vas a tener al bebé?


	5. Chapter 5

Simon Simon… alguna idea del genero del bebe?... Por favor quiero leer teorías! e ideas! si no les molesta.

**Opciones.**

_"Con brazos abiertos,_

_Ahora que todo ha cambiado,_

_te mostraré el amor, te mostraré todo"._

**_With arms wide Open - Creed_**

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Jocelyn, Magnus y Catarina también habían entrado para escuchar la respuesta de Isabelle y de repente todos la miraban con expectativa.

\- ¿Me estas preguntando si voy a negarme a tenerlo? - Inconscientemente Izzy se había llevado las manos al vientre que no evidenciaba nada aun.

\- Es tu decisión Isabelle, al fin y al cabo es tu cuerpo y es tu vida. - Dijo Catarina

\- Nosotros cuidaremos al bebé si tú no quieres hacerlo. - habló de repente Jocelyn apresurada.

\- ¡Jocelyn! Por lo menos déjala responder, déjala pensar. - Maryse miró a Jocelyn con una advertencia en los ojos

\- ¿Están preguntando si voy a practicarme un aborto? – Izzy todavía parecía confundida con la pregunta.

\- No, no estoy haciéndolo, estoy dándote una opción.

\- ¡No voy a matar lo último que me queda de Simon! si es lo que creen que voy a hacer. Voy a tenerlo y voy a cuidarlo, es lo único que tengo de él. – La respuesta quedó flotando en la habitación, casi se escuchó cuando todos soltaron el aire que habían estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte. - Dijo Magnus

\- ¡Es cierto! No vas a estar sola lo prometo. - Maryse habló con mucha resolución

\- Esto va a traerles problemas a todos.

\- Conozco la crueldad de la Clave, ellos podrían sugerir que aborte, estoy segura. - Dijo Jocelyn

\- Lo sé. - Le contestó Maryse.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Están hablando enserio! – Isabelle estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero las palabras de su hermano adoptivo fueron claras.

\- Vamos a hacerlo juntos como siempre, sobrevivimos a una realidad demoniaca, a un príncipe del infierno, a Sebastian y a Valentine. Podemos sobrevivir a un bebé vampiro. - su voz era realmente firme y convencida.

\- Nosotros vamos a protegerte. No te preocupes por eso. - Dijo Alec

\- Chicos es suficiente, Isabelle necesita descansar. – Catarina quería arrojarlos a todos afuera de la habitación

\- Me siento perfectamente, ¿No puedo regresar al Instituto?

\- Te vas a quedar una noche más y vas a intentar dormir, mañana regresas al Instituto, por cierto solo una persona puede quedarse.

\- Yo no puedo quedarme. - Dijo Maryse. - He estado por fuera 2 días y crearía sospechas, Alec debes ir conmigo, Robert quiere hablar con nosotros y debemos disimular lo más que podamos

\- Yo tengo que ir a patrullar. – Dijo Jace preocupado.

\- Yo me quedaré con Isabelle. - Dijo Clary y todos estuvieron de acuerdo finalmente.

La última vez que Simon había tenido tanta tentación por comer carne había sido hacía muchos años cuando todavía era un niño, su rutina diaria no se había modificado ni un poco, ir a estudiar y practicar con la banda en las noches, Matt había decidido comprar hamburguesas para todos, a Simon le había dado una buena porción de pizza vegetariana, pero el muchacho se le había hecho agua la boca cuando Matt había mordido su hamburguesa doble queso con tocineta por un momento se imaginó quitándole la hamburguesa a su amigo y devorándola. Los miembros de la banda estaban sentados en el sucio garaje donde siempre practicaban con su banda, el ensayo había terminado unos minutos atrás

\- ¡Hey Simon! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Kirk -

\- Otra vez distraído. - Dijo Erick burlándose. - debe haber soñado otra vez con la chica de ojos negros.

\- Eric eres un idiota, no debí haberte contado nada.

\- ¿Qué chica? - Preguntó Matt

\- Simon tiene un amor platónico, ya que no puede tener una cita real está enamorado de una chica que no existe.

\- No es cierto, solo he tenido sueños con ella ¿ok?

\- Olvidemos a Simon, ¿podemos pensar en el nuevo nombre para la banda?

\- ¿Otra vez? - Simon estaba agotado de lo mismo, desde la última semana de navidad andaba con menos interés en los asuntos de la banda

\- Estoy intentando conseguir que nos dejen tocar en Prospect Park en mayo, necesitamos un nombre decente.

\- Voy a regresar a casa, pensaré en un nombre lo prometo. - Simon se levantó rápidamente del suelo y estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando notó que el piso bajo sus pies era inestable. - Wow.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó Matt poniéndose de pie a su lado inmediatamente, Simon estaba pálido.

\- Solamente me maree un poco.

\- ¿Visitaste un doctor?

\- Sí mi hermana me obligó a ir al hospital y me tomaron un par de exámenes, mañana debo regresar para saber que sucede conmigo.

\- ¿No vas a ir a la escuela?

\- No lo creo. - Simon por fin había logrado recuperarse y estaba empezando a caminar hacia la salida. - Los veré en el Java Jones.

Catarina regresó para echarle un vistazo a Isabelle justo antes de irse, estaba despertando de una pequeña siesta. La bruja llevaba una bandeja que contenía sopa, arroz y un postre

\- Hola Isabelle. Te traje la cena. Clarissa asegúrate que se la coma toda. - A Izzy de repente le molestó el tono autoritario de la bruja y la razón por la que la obligaban a mantenerse allí.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué estoy siendo tratada como si estuviera enferma? Estoy perfectamente y quiero irme a casa, 3 días aquí es ridículo. - Catarina le dio una mirada seria. - Me largo de aquí.

\- No te irás Isabelle Lightwood, te vas a quedar toda la noche y vas a comerte la cena.

\- ¡Bruja! ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?

\- Iz… cálmate. - Susurró Clary.

\- Eres una nefilim lo sé, la más insensata de todas por lo visto, no has comido bien, ni dormido bien en los último meses, estas deshidratada y baja de peso, tienes la hemoglobina baja, adicionalmente tienes estrés post-traumático después de regresar de Edom y eso significa que el bebé está estresado. No has parado de llorar desde que te enteraste de la noticia y tus defensas están bajas. Los primeros meses son los que más riesgo tienen, es un milagro que no hayas perdido ese bebé, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar con una runa. Ya no eres una niña, ahora debes ser responsable así que vas a quedarte esta noche en el hospital y a partir de mañana que regreses al instituto vas a comer y a dormir bien.

Isabelle se quedó perpleja mirándola avergonzada, Clary sabía muy bien que era escuchar uno de los discursos de Catarina Loss, así que tuvo un poco de lastima por su amiga.

\- Ten Iz. Tomate la sopa. - Dijo extendiéndole el recipiente.

\- Voy a ser responsable, gracias por tu ayuda Catarina. - Dijo Isabelle.

\- De nada. Te veré mañana. - Catarina salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella

\- ¡ouch! Eso sí que fue un discurso. - Dijo Clary

Isabelle tomó el recipiente que contenía la sopa avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha, estaba segura que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo. Catarina tenía razón no podía seguir haciendo eso. - Oye… ya escuchaste a tu familia, todos estamos contigo.

\- ¿Enserio pensaban que yo iba a abortar el bebé de Simon?

\- Sabemos que la situación es realmente imposible, teníamos miedo que quisieras ahorrártela.

\- Es ofensivo, no soy esa clase de persona

\- Disculpa a mamá, sabes que acaba de perder a Jonathan y ella también perdió a Simon a su modo, él era como su hijo, la idea de cuidar al bebé era enserio Iz.

\- Gracias…

\- Perdón por no haber pasado más tiempo contigo.

\- ¿Crees que no se lo haces? es tu manera de sobrellevarlo Clary, nadie te está juzgando. Si para ti es más fácil alejarte de mí para no pensar en Simon, la respeto, tú tienes tu manera, yo tengo la mía.

\- No quería alejarme de ti, aquel día te dije que me habías ganado y es verdad.

\- Clary deja de disculparte, yo fui la que me quedé encerrada.

\- Gracias por amarlo de esa manera, por quedarte con el bebé.

\- Ese es el gracias más estúpido que me han dado en la vida…. ¡nunca le dije que lo amaba Clary!, no fui capaz de hacerlo aquel día que me lo dijiste. Terminé yendo hasta su casa y sencillamente las palabras nunca salieron, solo me acosté con él, estoy completamente segura que ese día ocurrió esto. ¡fue tu culpa Clary!

\- Él nunca me contó que ustedes dos estaban haciendo eso.

\- Es toda una broma cósmica haber quedado embarazada de un vampiro virgen. - Isabelle por fin había logrado sonreír un poco, ahora estaba tomándose la sopa.

\- Simon tenía fe, él creía que todo pasaba por una razón.

\- ¿Qué razón podría haber en esto? Probablemente arruiné mi vida como cazadora de sombras eso si no arruiné la vida de ese pobre bebé que todavía no ha nacido, es probable que haya arruinado la vida de mi familia también. Clary, tal vez tenga que desaparecer.

\- ¡No vas a desaparecer Iz!

\- Mamá perdería el Instituto, Alec y Jace se volverían locos intentando protegerme, no solo lograría que me quiten mis marcas intentando defender al bebé, ellos también podrían ser catalogados como traidores

\- ¡Cálmate! Nada de eso ha pasado, tienes que calmarte y todos vamos a pensar juntos en que vamos a hacer.

\- Te juro que nunca quise que esto pasara, yo solo quería que él supiera que yo lo amaba y nunca se lo dije.

\- ¿Has pensado en Simon?

\- Todos los días, todo el tiempo pienso en él… lo extraño

\- Lo sé, me refiero a si has contemplado la posibilidad de decirle lo del bebé - la pelinegra miró a la pelirroja como si hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo. - ¿Qué? tampoco es tan descabellado

\- "Hola Simon, no me conoces pero ¿Adivina qué? estoy embarazada de ti, además soy una cazadora de sombras, los demonios y vampiros existen… ¿Adivina qué? eras un vampiro hasta hace unos meses pero no recuerdas nada" por favor Clary….

\- Está bien, está bien… perdonnn. Acábate la sopa más bien.

\- ¿no tendrán hamburguesas?

\- Iz…

\- Solo espero no vomitarla.

El médico del hospital estaba tomándole la presión en silencio, era muy temprano en la mañana, ya que se suponía que no podía ausentarse más de la escuela.

\- Llegaron tus exámenes, estas anémico y tienes un numero bajo de glóbulos rojos. Es la razón por cual debes tener mareos. ¿Has estado alimentándote bien los últimos meses?

Simon intentó recordar que había hecho intentando responder la pregunta del médico pero poco o nada le vino a la cabeza, solo un pensamiento extraño de beber sangre literalmente.

\- No recuerdo haber tenido ningún problema

\- Te voy a recetar píldoras que te permitan recuperar el hierro perdido en tu sangre. Debes alimentarte muy bien, muchos vegetales y frutas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Seguro.

\- He sido vegetariano por muchos años, pero recientemente tengo muchas ganas de comer carne, hamburguesas específicamente

\- ¿Por qué te volviste vegetariano? - El medico era un señor de unos 50 años de edad, bajo, medio calvo y de cara amable.

\- No me sentía cómodo comiendo animales, me parece cruel

\- En mi opinión es bastante normal que quieras comer hamburguesas a tu edad, no deberías sentirte culpable por eso

\- ¿Piensa que yo solo debería…. comerla?

\- Sí si es lo que deseas. Es probable que luego te sientas más cómodo al hacerlo o simplemente no quieras volver a hacerlo jamás.

\- ¿Puedo hacer otra?

\- Sí señor Lewis. Sea rápido por favor

\- Mi memoria está fallando un poco, no recuerdo la mitad de los eventos ocurridos a final de año

\- ¿Te golpeaste?

\- No

\- Avísame si sucede nuevamente, si es así intentaremos averiguar con un examen si algo está fallando en tu cabeza.

Clary había estado soñando la mitad de la noche con Simon, lo cual era casi afortunado porque le ahorraba sus sueños de Edom, soñar con su mejor amigo era agridulce, regularmente eran recuerdos combinados con sueños, jugando en navidad, entrando al pandemonium juntos tomando café en java jones. Esa noche había soñado con el recuerdo vivido de su amigo colgando casi muerto en los brazos de Rafael Santiago toda esa sangre y las heridas de mordida de vampiro, verlo así la hizo despertarse sobresaltada. Izzy continuaba dormida pero ella no quería volver a dormir, así que tomo su block y sus lápices y empezó a dibujar a Isabelle. Así había transcurrido las últimas horas.

Isabelle acababa de despertar cuando Catarina regresó a su habitación la mañana siguiente, Clary ya estaba despierta también concentrada en su block de dibujo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Isabelle? - Preguntó Catarina.

\- Tengo unas nauseas terribles pero al menos no vomité la sopa de ayer.

\- Las náuseas se van a ir después del tercer mes. Si sigues muy mal pregúntale a Magnus, él puede darte algo para eso. También si vomitas demasiado házmelo saber para revisar si sucede algo. ¿ok?

\- ¿Puedo irme ya?

\- No, necesito revisar si todo está bien. Además necesito a Clary un momento

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la pelirroja con extrañeza.

\- Nada importante. Ven conmigo afuera, por favor. Necesito mostrarte algo. - Clary salió de la habitación seguida por Catarina con el block en la mano aun y ante la mirada sospechosa de Isabelle.

Clary siguió a la bruja que estaba usando un glamour para que los mundanos no vieran el color azul de su piel, ambas se metieron al ascensor y descendieron hasta el primer piso, hasta el área donde estaban los consultorios para citas.

\- ¿Es agotador usar un glamour todo el tiempo?

\- No, puedes verlo como algo negativo, o puedes verlo como algo necesario, yo lo veo como algo necesario para ayudar. No me molesta

\- Es una gran actitud. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Quiero que veas a alguien que está visitando el hospital. Quédate aquí, pronto lo vas a ver salir de ese consultorio. - Clary se recostó pacientemente a la pared para esperar lo que sea que la bruja quería que ella viera, tras unos minutos apareció la figura por la puerta, un chico alto, de cabello marrón alborotado y gafas. No era duda que era su Simon, menos pálido y más relajado que última vez que lo había visto, tal vez hasta un poco más feliz, pero definitivamente él y estaba solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por los comentarios! No olviden que estoy abierta a sugerencias, quiero saber si realmente creen que esta historia va por el sentido correcto!**

**Nuestro chico rata es tan dulce…. Cassie Clare escribió TMI.**

**¿Te conozco?**

_"Y tal vez, encontraré __  
El camino para volver algún día  
Para mirarte, para guiarte  
A través de la oscuridad de tus días"_

**_Wherever you will go – The Calling_**

Clary le pareció una eternidad viendo como su mejor amigo salía del hospital mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo, con su clásica manera de caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Clary se volvió para saber si Catarina continuaba detrás de ella pero ya no estaba, cuando volteó de regreso para ver a Simon lo había perdido, así que salió a correr alcanzándolo en las puertas exteriores del Beth Israel.

\- ¡Simon! - Gritó sin tener idea todavía que iba a decirle, él se volteó confundido con una expresión de desconocimiento al ver a la chica pelirroja que lo llamaba y Clary sintió que su corazón se rompió en pedacitos por eso. Él creyó que ella era bastante linda con ojos verdes expresivos y sorprendentemente llenos de emoción mientras lo miraban, además tenía varios tatuajes en la piel - ¿Simon Lewis? - Repitió ella y él empezó a caminar de regreso.

\- ¿Te conozco?

\- Sí… del Jardín. - Respondió Clary con la voz llena de duda, él levantó una ceja incrédulo

\- Teníamos 6 años, ¿me recuerdas? Debí haber sido muy especial. - Clary blanqueó los ojos, él estaba coqueteándole. - Realmente no te conozco.

\- Clary Fray. - La chica le extendió la mano derecha, estaba deseosa de tocarlo. - él parecía dudoso hasta que por fin la tomó con gentileza, eso hizo que ella se estremeciera, realmente lo había extrañado. - ¿Cómo están Rebecca y tu madre?

\- ¿Las conoces?

\- Conocí a tu padre también, murió de un infarto, lo sé. - los ojos de Clary eran sinceros, mucho, lo vio hacer un gesto entristecido, ella sabía cuánto él extrañaba a su padre

\- Oye Clary… te gustaría tomar café.

\- Me encantaría pero estoy con la hermana de mi novio ahora mismo. - Clary levantó el brazo para señalar el hospital, el mismo que contenía el block de dibujo. - No puedo ir ahora, pero enserio me encantaría tomar café contigo y ponernos al día. ¿puedo llamarte?

\- Está bien. Dame el block te daré mi número de teléfono. - La pelirroja se sabía ese teléfono de memoria pero igualmente lo hizo. Simon se quedó mirando por un momento con admiración el dibujo de Isabelle, Clary creyó ver una sombra de reconocimiento en sus ojos que se esfumó de inmediato. - Ella es hermosa.

\- Es la hermana de mi novio, estaba pintándola mientras dormía.

\- wow, ella debe ser impresionante si se parece a tu dibujo

\- Lo es de hecho. Tal vez algún día pueda presentártela. – Él sonrió ante la idea.

\- Sería magnífico…. espera, una chica así debe tener novio. - comentó mientras apuntaba finalmente el número.

\- No lo tiene de hecho.

\- Eso es interesante. Escucha Clary debo irme a estudiar, nos veremos. - él le devolvió el block de dibujo y empezó a caminar lejos de ella, hasta que de pronto se volvió abruptamente.

\- ¡oye! ¿Puedo quedarme el dibujo?

\- No está terminado.

\- Ella se parece a alguien… sé que va a sonar ridículo … sabes que, olvidalo – Simon le pareció que la muchacha se había compadecido de esas palabras.

\- Lewis, no seas tonto... nada me parecería ridículo. - él la miró como si hubiera recordado algo.

\- Tú me llamabas Lewis y yo te llamaba Fray, ¿no es cierto?

\- Es cierto. – Reconoció emocionada. - Quédatelo. - Clary arrancó la hoja del block y se la entregó, luego él se fue y ella regresó a la habitación de Isabelle con una sonrisa en los labios.

La pelinegra estaba terminando su desayuno cuando Clary entró encima de la mesa también había una porción para ella.

\- Supongo que hablaste con Jace para tener esa sonrisa. - la chica no sabía si contarle o no a Isabelle que había hablado con Simon, prefirió no decírselo para no alterarla

\- Sí, me conoces.

\- Catarina trajo el desayuno y acaba de decirme que puedo irme a casa con un montón de recomendaciones.

\- ¿Tienes que regresar a alguna cita después?

\- No. Magnus hizo llevar un detecta bebés a su casa porque este lugar no es el mejor, Catarina va a verme allá.

\- ¿Ultrasonido?

\- ¡sí! así lo llamó. En un mes debo regresar, Catarina dice que podríamos saber si es vampiro o cazador de sombras.

\- ¿La sangre de cazador de sombras es dominante no?

\- Eso mismo pensé yo, pero al parecer ellos no están tan seguros de esa teoría. Hora de irnos. Estoy ansiosa por salir de este lugar.

Maryse siempre había desarrollado el don para escuchar a sus hijos a distancia, saber cuándo algo malo les pasaba, solamente en una ocasión no le había hecho caso a ese don, la noche que murió Max ella sentía que algo malo pasaba pero creyó que se había equivocado, al fin y al cabo Alicante era el lugar más seguro sobre la tierra, lo fue hasta esa noche. Sin embargo, el día que Isabelle regresó del hospital estuvo como perdida todo el día, mirando a través de las ventanas, comiendo como si la comida no le supiera a nada, silenciosa. Se había ido a dormir temprano pero a mitad de la noche Maryse la escuchó como cada noche después de regresar de Edom, estaba llorando.

\- Iz… no puedes seguir deprimida. – Le dijo acercándose hasta la cama y acariciándole el cabello. – Tienes que seguir adelante.

\- Apenas estoy terminando de hacerme a la idea de que Max se fue, Simon me olvidó y mi vida acaba de cambiar radicalmente. No sé cómo hacer esto, es demasiado.

\- Tú me recuerdas a mí Iz, después del exilio muchas veces no supe que hacer pero ¿sabes que pensaba?

\- Tú eres diferente, eres mejor que yo, estabas preparada, habías tenido a Alec, tenías a papá contigo. ¡Yo no soy tú! No soy ni siquiera la mitad de ti.

\- Estas equivocada, eres mucho más valiente que yo solo que no lo sabes aun. En ese momento tú estabas pequeña e indefensa y no tenías la culpa de lo que había pasado ¡Tú contabas conmigo para mantenerte a salvo! – Izzy la miró confundida.

\- Era una bebe no contaba con nadie mamá

\- Precisamente Iz. Ese bebé que está allí no sabe nada, todos podemos hacer lo que podamos para ayudarte pero tú eres la única que puede mantenerlo a salvo, no puedes mantenerlo a salvo y cuidarlo si sigues deprimida

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, estoy perdida.

\- La vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades Isabelle, recuerda cuantas veces quisiste devolver el tiempo para proteger a Max. Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad, porque ese bebé va a necesitar que lo protejas del lado más radical de la Clave y de los mismos vampiros, sé que puedes hacerlo. Nosotros te protegemos a ti, yo no voy a abandonarte, pero tú debes proteger al bebé.

\- Gracias mamá por no abandonarme, ni juzgarme

\- Nunca haría eso Iz. Eres mi hija, vas a aprender que no se abandona a los hijos nunca, vas a entenderme pronto

Luke había empezado a impacientarse, Clary desde Edom andaba más silenciosa y muy triste por no poder hablar con Simon, pero la última semana la situación había realmente empeorado, la muchacha a duras penas tocaba su comida, parecía que se la pasaba en otro mundo, Jocelyn se la había pasado igual desde el regreso de Edom y la perdida de Simon, de repente el hombre lobo se sintió muy cansado.

\- Clary ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas una semana en que no nos hablas ¿Es por lo que está sucediendo con Isabelle? - Clary no escuchó la pregunta. - ¡Clarissa Fray! - Luke solo levantó un poco la voz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó Jocelyn. - Era la hora de la cena. - NO has probado la comida

\- Tú tampoco mamá. - Respondió cansada.

\- Podemos hablarlo como una familia. - Medió Luke. - Sé que ambas están tristes pero yo también lo estoy y no basta con que estemos silenciosos todo el tiempo.

\- Lo sé amor. - Susurró Jocelyn. - Luke tiene razón Clary. ¿Estas así por lo de Isabelle?

\- Extraño a Simon, extraño no poder hablar con él. Es triste que Isabelle tenga que pasar por todo esto sola y que él no pueda saber que va a tener un bebé

\- Ahora eres una nefilim Clary, eso era lo que querías. La ley es dura pero es la ley. - Clary le dio una mirada asesina a su madre, sabía que ella estaba echándole en la cara su decisión de haber querido ser cazadora de sombras cuando Jocelyn había intentado apartarla de eso, pero usar a Simon como excusa para hacerlo era bajo.

\- Se me quitó el hambre.

Clary se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, a lo lejos escuchó a Luke decirle a su madre que había sido demasiado dura con ella, pero no le importó estaba demasiado triste. Así que se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. Un par de horas después Luke tocó en su habitación para hablar con ella.

\- Hola Clary. Perdona a Jocelyn, ya sabes que esta alterada, ella te ama y te respeta pero en este momento parece que reaccionara así ante todo.

\- Lo sé, no estoy juzgándola, solo estoy triste por Simon… Luke, háblame de la ley de no relacionarse con mundanos

\- Se supone que los nefilim no deben existir para los mundis. Decirles acerca del mundo de las sombras es una de las reglas más básicas de la Clave

\- Pero este caso es especial Luke,

\- Lo sé Clary, está prohibido y sería una locura. - Clary miró los ojos sinceros de Luke, ella sabía que él siempre estuvo de acuerdo con que su madre le dijera toda la verdad, así que si alguien podía entenderla era él.

\- Isabelle dice lo mismo pero ella tiene el corazón roto Luke, sé que no lo hace porque no puede soportar que él no la recuerde. Eso no quiere decir que eso sea correcto.

\- ¿Estas segura que es solo por eso?

\- Y porque lo ama y sabe que es feliz - Reconoció finalmente.

\- Creo que Isabelle tiene razón al respecto.

\- Yo era feliz antes Luke y era totalmente incorrecto

\- Entiendo tu punto de vista y te reconozco que es muy acertado. Simon perdió demasiado cuando se volvió vampiro, ¿quieres que eso vuelva a suceder?

\- No. - Dijo finalmente derrotada. - Luke se estaba empezando a levantar para regresar a su habitación, cuando Clary le habló en un susurro.

\- Luke… hablé con él

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? esto es peligroso, ahora tú eres nefilim Clary

\- Yo no lo busqué. Estaba en el hospital en un consultorio el día que me quedé con Isabelle, cruzamos un par de palabras, le dije que fuimos compañeros en el jardín. Nada del mundo de las sombras

\- Clary….

\- Luke necesito intentar, él era mi amigo. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto por mí?

\- Esto es peligroso.

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- Está bien Clary.

Una semana después Simon había regresado a su rutina habitual de estudio, ensayos y comics, los mareos habían casi desaparecido después de que había empezado a usar la medicina recetada, pero las nauseas y las ganas de comer carne no. Lo último le parecía realmente extraño. Los sueños que no recordaba, las pesadillas que lo despertaban en la mitad de la noche gritando lo consumían, la zozobra de no poder recordar nada invadía su mente, era realmente agotador. Estaba el dibujo que le recordaba tanto a la chica de sus sueños, de hecho, gracias a ese dibujo había logrado por fin darle un rostro. Estaba deseoso de conocerla en persona. De vez en cuando se encontraba a sí mismo mirando el dibujo de Isabelle, sentía un magnetismo inexplicable hacía esa chica, él que siempre había sido tan capaz de analizar las cosas a fondo, de repente se sentía en tierra extraña en ese asunto, estaba justamente perdido mientras miraba la hoja del papel cuando el teléfono móvil sonó.

\- ¿Hola? - Respondió cuando contestó el teléfono, era un número desconocido.

\- Simon, soy Clary Fray, tu amiga del jardín.

\- ¡oh! Creí que no ibas a llamar ya. De hecho, estaba empezando a preguntarme si todo eso no había sido una broma.

\- No lo fue.

\- ¿Está todo bien? suenas apagada

\- Sí, acerca de ese café… ¿Podrías mañana? ¿Java Jones?

\- ¿Conoces el Java jones? sí claro seguro. Mañana

\- Te veré allí, adios

Alec llegó al Instituto temprano, estaba resuelto a conversar con su hermana a solas, había intentado darle su espacio y dejarla asimilar la noticia del embarazo pero ya no podía soportar más tiempo. Cuando ingresó a su cuarto la encontró desayunando frutas de mala gana como si no quisiera hacerlo, parecía más delgada y fragil, él nunca se imaginó que la vería así, no es precisamente la clase de sentimiento que uno le desea una persona a la que ama tanto, una persona a la que le debes tanto.

\- Hola Iz.

\- ¡Hey Alec!

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Las nauseas no me abandonan, aunque vomito menos.

\- OK… es una conversación extraña, no creí la tendríamos tan pronto hermana. Estoy reprimiendo mis deseos de ir a golpear a ese mundi

\- ¿Lo harías?, él te salvó la vida y la de Magnus.

\- Lo sé, pero tú me protegiste siempre y mucho antes que él y me mata que yo no pude hacer lo mismo contigo.

\- Aun puedes hacerlo, puedes ayudarme a proteger al bebé.

\- Estoy preocupado por ti más que por ese bebé, quiero que salgas

\- ¿A dónde? no puedo ir a cazar. Catarina dice que los primeros meses son los más peligrosos para el bebé.

\- Mírate… estas hecha toda una madre responsable y tu cuarto está organizado. - Isabelle le clavó un puñetazo a su hermano en el brazo. - ¡Ouch Isabelle!

\- No te burles de mí.

\- No lo estoy haciendo Iz. - Alec bajó la voz. - Necesitamos reunirnos, saber que vamos a hacer. Debemos trazar un plan que nos permita salir airados de esta situación.

\- ¿El fin de semana? - Alec asintió - Avísales a Magnus y a Catarina

\- ¿A quién más?

\- Clary.

\- ¿Por qué Clary?

\- No lo sé Alec, ella era la mejor amiga de SImon, supongo que viene por él, es algo que le debemos

\- Está bien.

\- Jocelyn y Luke, ellos se preocupan genuinamente por el bebé.

Simon estaba empezando a impacientarse, Clary llevaba más o menos 20 minutos de retraso y con lo extraño que había sido el encuentro, ya estaba empezando a pensar que todo aquello era una gran broma de mal gusto, Clary apareció 10 minutos después, estaba medio sobresaltada.

\- Lamento llegar tarde Simon, enserio… tuve problemas

\- No hay lío, creí que no llegarías

\- Lo siento otra vez Lewis. - él sonrió

\- Te confieso que he estado curioso al respecto, la verdad no te recuerdo. - Clary hizo una expresión de dolor. - supongo que podríamos conocernos otra vez.

\- Está bien. - Clary le dio una mirada resignada, si alguien lo conocía era ella y probablemente Isabelle.

\- Así que… tienes un novio y no estás buscando una cita, fuiste bastante clara al respecto. - La orden de café por fin había llegado a la mesa.

\- sí tengo novio. Se llama Jace y no estoy buscando una cita contigo, quiero recuperar a un buen amigo.

\- Es una lastima, eres linda. - Clary blanqueó los ojos, Simon era el mismo siempre - ¿Qué haces?

\- Estudio en un Instituto privado.

\- ¿Qué año?

\- No es igual la nivelación académica. Mi turno… ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital?

\- Nada grave, he tenido mareos, dicen que tengo anemia.

\- Problemas con la sangre… no me sorprende.

\- ¿por qué?

\- olvídalo. - Simon le dio una mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo va la música? ¿seguiste?

\- Tengo una banda, se llama, no recuerdo como se llama de hecho.

\- Siempre están cambiando de nombre, es lógico que lo olvides. - Dijo Clary dándole un sorbo a su cafe.

\- ¿eso también lo recuerdas del jardín? - Clary palideció un momento y luego respondió.

\- Siempre te gustó la música y las bandas de garaje están cambiando de nombre todo el tiempo.

\- ¡eso no es cierto! Mejor dime ¿A ti que te gusta hacer Clary?

\- Yo pinto. Es algo familiar, mi mamá también lo hace…. ¿Has comprado algún comic nuevo?

\- No he leído muchos recientemente, ¿a ti te gustan los comics?

\- Me encantan, siempre he dicho que los superheroes, la lucha del bien y del mal, toda esa fantasía debe tener algo de cierto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que los mutantes podrían existir por ejemplo?

\- Quién sabe si haya gente por allí con habilidades salvando al mundo

\- Eso es estupido, enserio…. ¿Por qué tantos tatuajes? debes tener como 17 años y ya tienes como 10

\- Es una larga historia

\- Tengo tiempo. - Respondió acomodandose los lentes que se habían resbalado un poco. - ¿No serás de esa clase de personas que cree que los tatuajes pueden atraer la buena fortuna?

\- Tengo mucha fe en mis marcas de hecho, Simon.

\- Heroes… marcas. Parece que eres una amiga de lo sobrenatural.

\- Tal vez sí. Imagínate ser parte de todo eso

\- Lo he hecho mirando mis comics, la vida real es muy aburrida.

\- En eso tienes mucha razón.

\- ¿es enserio que esto no es una cita? Me la estoy pasando de maravilla contigo.

\- ¡No Lewis! Puedes verme como esa amiga que te aconsejaría con quien salir y te pediría consejos acerca de su novio.

\- Ok ok. Estaba comprobándolo, acaba de pasar San Valentine y mis amigos no paraban de irritarme con eso.

\- Yo ni siquiera me acordé de San Valentine

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu novio?

\- Estaba preocupado por su hermana.

\- La chica linda del dibujo. ¿Cómo está?

\- No está enferma exactamente, va a estar bien, eso espero

\- Escucha Clary… ¿puedo confesarte algo? No creo que podría decírselo a mis amigos.

\- Claro que sí, puedes confiar en mí.

\- La chica del dibujo, la hermana de tu novio…. Es preciosa ¿podrías conseguirme una cita con ella?

\- En este momento es complicado, está viviendo un momento difícil.

\- Ok. Entiendo. Eres muy agradable Clary.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos el sábado a la tienda de comics?

\- Suena bien, te veré el sábado en la tienda de comics.

\- Hora de irme

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No hay problema, tomaré un taxi. Gracias


	7. Chapter 7

**Sé que quieren que Sizzy se encuentren rápido… solo un poco de paciencia. Tengo que crear contexto. Gracias por los comentarios. **

**Alianzas**

_"__No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto  
Algo en la forma en que te mueves  
Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti  
Esto invade mi ser  
Quiero que te quedes"_

_Stay - Rihanna_

La casa de Magnus era toda una experiencia, esta vez se había propuesto decorarla de manera rustica, con lámparas a la luz de las velas, sillas y mesas de madera sin ninguna decoración, cuando los invitados entraron a la reunión justo a la media noche parecía que hubieran viajado en el tiempo 200 años atrás.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Jace entrando con Clary.

\- Es una reunión clandestina, Magnus cree que debe lucir como tal. – Respondió Alec el brujo rodó los ojos.

\- No tienen ningún sentido del humor ustedes. – Contestó Magnus, detrás de Jace entró Maryse y detrás de ella Isabelle, había empezado a recuperar el color finalmente y se veía más serena. Jocelyn y Luke entraron después. - Empecemos.

La escena era realmente remarcable, todos vestidos con sus ropas de invierno, iluminados por la luz de velas y del fuego de la chimenea. Isabelle se había sentado entre sus dos hermanos como si ellos fueran un par de guardaespaldas, si siempre habían sido sobreprotectores ahora lo eran más.

\- Creo que todos saben porque estamos aquí. – Inició Isabelle. - necesito tomar decisiones y reconozco que no tengo idea que hacer. Necesito que me ayuden. – era realmente lo más extraño del mundo escuchar a un Lightwood pedir ayuda de esa manera, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

\- Dijimos que te íbamos a ayudar, todos vamos a mantener nuestra palabra. – Respondió Magnus.

\- No tenemos la intención de abandonarte en esta situación, además Simon era como mi familia. – Añadió Clary, Jocelyn y Luke asintieron como si quisieran hacérselo saber también.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿reportarlo a la Clave? – Preguntó Maryse con preocupación

\- ¡No! – Respondió Jocelyn. – Les dije que podían ser crueles. Es enserio, la Clave no debe enterarse todavía, su lado más fundamentalista haría que abortara

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jocelyn, es muy pronto, deberíamos preocuparnos por saber primero que es el bebé.

\- Será cazador de sombras. – Aseguró Jace. – La sangre nefilim predomina

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso. – Contestó Magnus

\- ¿Cómo que no estás seguro? – Le preguntó su novio. – Es lógico

\- Deberíamos llamar a Tessa. – Dijo Catarina hablando por primera vez. – Ella podría ayudarnos.

\- ¿Quién es Tessa? – Preguntó Isabelle. – No quiero que nadie más se entere

\- Tessa es perfecta para esta situación, estoy de acuerdo, llamémosla.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quién es Tessa?

\- Es una bruja. Pero es un caso especial, su madre tenía sangre del ángel

\- ¡eso es imposible! – Dijo Alec asombrado

\- Es imposible que los vampiros embaracen a alguien, más a una nefilim. Sin embargo, tienes al lado a una que está embarazada de un vampiro. – Respondió Catarina con aburrimiento.

\- Esto es abrumador. – Dijo Isabelle. - ¿Confían en esa Tessa tanto?

\- Absolutamente. – Respondió Jocelyn.

\- Le confiaría mi vida. – Dijo Magnus.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con la Clave? – Preguntó Jace.

\- Debemos quedarnos callados, Jocelyn tiene razón. El plan es averiguar que es el bebé primero. Después de eso podemos saber qué hacer.

\- Si es vampiro tendrás que huir y esconderte, no vas a tener más remedio. – Comentó Jocelyn preocupada.

\- ¿huir?

\- Los nefilim van a odiarlo, los vampiros también. – Añadió Clary. – Izzy estaba a punto de empezar a llorar pero intentó respirar profundo para calmarse.

\- Nosotros sabemos cómo escondernos de la Clave. – Dijo Luke con determinación. – Si ese fuera el caso vamos a ayudarte.

\- ¡No te vamos a dejar sola Isabelle!

\- Esto es mi responsabilidad, no voy a arrastrarlos a ustedes dos a mi destino. Yo debí haber sido más cuidadosa.

\- NO había manera de saberlo, era imposible descifrar esa ecuación.

\- ¿Qué pasa si el bebé es nefilim? – Preguntó Alec.

\- Seguramente va a tener alguna característica de los vampiros, no caminar bajo el sol, el amor por la sangre, es una lotería. No hay manera de saberlo. – Dijo Catarina muy sería.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo vamos a poder saberlo?

\- Yo creería que hasta el 3 trimestre no vamos a poder tener ninguna pista.

\- ¿Podemos guardar un secreto por tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Maryse

\- Debemos hacerlo. – Le respondió Alec. – Por la seguridad de Izzy y del bebé.

\- Ok. Tenemos un plan, llamen a Tessa. – Dijo Maryse

\- Hay algo más. – dijo Magnus. - ¿Qué sucede con Simon? hablamos de él como si hubiera muerto, pero él está allí afuera todavía.

\- Él no va a creer nada de lo que le digamos. – Respondió Isabelle .

\- No deberíamos descartarlo aún. – Insistió Magnus.

\- ¿Podemos dejar ese tema a un lado? – Añadió Isabelle con tristeza. – él no es una opción ahora. Simon debe quedar fuera de esto, él se sacrificó por nosotros, merece tener una vida normal con su familia. – Nadie quiso discutir con ella, era demasiado por una noche.

\- Debes regresar a final de mes para tomarte un ultrasonido, necesito saber cómo va el bebé. – Dijo Catarina. – Sino necesitan nada más debo regresar al hospital.

\- Vámonos todos.

Simon estaba revisando el último volumen de Fullmetal Alchemist cuando Clary apareció, estaba otra vez apagada pero su rostro se iluminó cuando lo vio, enserio seguía preguntándose si tenía una oportunidad allí, aunque sorpresivamente los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando respecto a Clary eran más de una hermana menor que de una chica con la que saldría.

\- Hola Simon… lamento llegar tarde, otra vez

\- No hay problema, ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Asuntos.

\- ¿Con tu novio?

\- No, estamos bien… es solo que hay situaciones que quisiera cambiar pero no puedo.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Miramos esos comics?

\- Estaba con Fullmetal Alchemist

\- ¡Oh! Mi favorito

\- ¿enserio? Acaba de llegar el # 18

\- No lo tengo, creo que es hora de agregarlo a mi colección

\- Eres una chica extraña, la mayoría no quiere leer y menos coleccionar comics

\- Yo sí quiero, deja de decir que soy extraña.

\- He estado pensando acerca de la eterna lucha del bien y del mal… si realmente existiera quisiera verlo por mí mismo.

\- La mayoría de gente prefiere estar ignorante de eso, vivir su vida normal

\- La normalidad está sobreestimada Clary, ¿te imaginas una vida de aventuras? Sería como vivir en un comic

\- Puedo imaginármela perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué estas escondiendo Clary Fray? Hay un montón de cosas que no me dices de ti y parece que sabes demasiado de mí

\- No seas tonto Lewis, no estoy escondiéndote nada. – Simon le dio una última mirada de sospecha antes de clavar los ojos en un comic otra vez.

Izzy estaba decidida a abandonar el encierro absoluto que había mantenido dentro del Instituto, era imposible no pensar en Simon si no estaba haciendo nada, su recuerdo era demasiado fuerte como para vencerlo. Ella pensó que estaba enloqueciendo cuando se encontró a sí misma hablando sola como si estuviera hablando con él, contándole imaginariamente acerca del bebé, abrazando almohadas para imaginarse que él la estaba abrazando, en ese momento el teléfono móvil la sacó de su locura.

\- Hola. - Dijo la voz de Maia al otro lado del teléfono. - Lamento molestarte pero tengo un asunto y supuse que debía llamarte a ti.

\- ¿Maia? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy organizando las pertenencias de Simon y Jordan, pensé en llamar a Clary pero… ustedes dos parecían muy cercanos últimamente, tal vez tú querías conservarlas. - el silencio al otro lado de la línea fue suficientemente largo hasta volverse incomodo, las hormonas hacían que Isabelle fuera incapaz de esconder sus emociones. - ¿Isabelle?

\- Lo siento… yo estoy teniendo un mal momento ahora.

\- Ya veo. ¿Quieres que llame a Clary?

\- No, iré a tu casa de todas maneras necesito salir del Instituto.

Alpabeth City era un vecindario apestoso y aburrido pero el camino hacia el lugar le trajo una oleada de recuerdos acerca de él que la abrumaron llevándola hasta las lagrimas, últimamente no podía ni siquiera contenerla, Catarina le decía que era algo hormonal, se refugió en esa excusa. Maia se parecía realmente agradada cuando la vio aparecer en la puerta, por suerte cuando Isabelle entró la calefacción estaba encendida y el lugar había cambiado realmente mucho, no se parecía al lugar que antes había usado para dejar que Simon le hiciera el amor las veces que él quisiera. Era diferente, parecía diferente, hasta olía diferente.

\- Hola, gracias por venir.

\- No fue nada. – Respondió pensativa

\- Sigue, siéntate. – Maia le pareció que Isabelle no se veía del todo bien.- Parece que necesitas un trago, ¿tequila?

\- No. Me encantaría pero no.

\- ¿Soda?

\- Soda está bien, gracias…

\- Isabelle… ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Es extraño estar en este lugar otra vez, antes era como mi refugio de todo.

\- El lugar sigue abierto si necesitas algo, aunque sé muy bien que no soy Simon.

\- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? ¿algo así como de vida o muerte?

\- Sí claro, no diré nada.

\- Estoy embarazada de él. – Maia abrió los ojos como si fuera la cosa más descabellada del mundo.

\- Pe pe pero él era un vampiro.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pe pe pe pero es imposible.

\- No lo es. Créeme, estoy segura.

\- Wow. – Maia se arrojó sobre el sofá aturdida. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó después de que Isabelle había permanecido en silencio por suficiente tiempo

\- Eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta de hecho. Gracias por eso - La muchacha le dio una sonrisa amistosa. - Asustada principalmente, abrumada porque sé que mi vida acaba de cambiar radicalmente, acababa de cambiar radicalmente hacía dos meses y ahora otra vez…. también lo extraño a él.

\- ¿Te enamoraste verdad? - Isabelle asintió casi avergonzada.- Recuerdo el día que fuiste a hablar conmigo después que descubrimos que salía con las dos, por la manera en que te preocupabas por Simon sabía que era más que un chico para salir

\- Debí haberlo dejado en paz después de eso. Soy un tonta, esto no debió haber pasado, si tan solo hubiera seguido mis propias reglas

\- Isabelle, un hijo de un vampiro y una nefilim… ¿Enserio crees que no debió haber pasado? Esto es como un milagro. - Isabelle la miró perpleja. - Es de verdad, va a ser único o única en su clase, es todo un acontecimiento.

\- ¡Oye! Tú sí que puedes ser entusiasta.

\- No me digas que no te entusiasma un poco.

\- La verdad… ¿Te imaginas un bebe con ese inmensos ojos marrones de Simon? Sería precioso.

\- ¿Ves? ya estas entrando en el modo mamá

\- Gracias Maia, enserio. Has sido de gran ayuda.

\- De nada…. ¿y las pertenencias de nuestro amigo?

\- Creo que a Clary le encantaría tenerlas, envíalas a su casa yo le avisaré. Hora de irme.

\- Oye espera, dijiste que necesitabas salir del Instituto, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar? ¿Qué tal del compras? - Maia por primera vez vio a Isabelle sonreír.

\- De hecho, creo que necesitaré zapatos, todos tienen como 6 centímetros de alto.

\- OK Nefilim… Es hora de ir a gastar el dinero de tu familia.

\- Mientras lo haya, porque cuando papá se entere no va a haber nada que gastar.

Isabelle regresó cansada pero con varias bolsas de zapatos y ropa que mejoraron considerablemente su estado de ánimo, cuando llegó al Instituto su madre, Alec y Magnus estaban esperándola

\- Hola. - Saludó sin mucha emoción pero Magnus tenía esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que solo tenía cuando estaba emocionado. - ¿Que sucede?

\- Magnus ha preparado una sorpresa para ti. - Inició su madre

\- Es en la terraza del Instituto, tienes que verlo por ti misma. - Añadió Magnus y estaba dando pequeños aplausos y su ropa era más brillante que siempre, Alec también tenía una sonrisa de aquellas.

\- ¡Vamos hermana! te va a encantar. - Isabelle sencillamente se dejó llevar hasta la terraza del Instituto que era bastante inmensa, al fondo había una espacio delimitado por paredes transparentes.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó Isabelle acercándose y para su sorpresa dentro del espacio limitado había una piscina. - ¿Una piscina? ¿En invierno? ¿Quieren que me congele?

\- Ven a tocar el agua. - Dijo Magnus blanqueando los ojos casi impacientado por la ausencia de ánimo en su cuñada. - Es cálida. - Isabelle se acercó delicadamente para encontrarse con que efectivamente el agua era tibia, la piscina era suficientemente grande para nadar.

\- ¿Cómo pusiste una piscina en medio de la terraza del Instituto? ¿Creí que era terreno sagrado y no podías hacer magia?

\- Hace unos años conocí a un nefilim capaz de crear portarles, él me enseñó muchas cosas acerca de los Institutos, la magia que estamos usando aquí esta basada en runas angelicales, Clary me ayudó a crearlas y Alec me ayudó a colocarlas.

\- Wow… esto es… ¿Para que necesito una piscina? - Preguntó sin emoción haciendo blanquear los ojos a su cuñado nuevamente

\- No puedes hacer demasiado ejercicio. - Su madre respondió con paciencia. - tal vez caminar un poco pero nada de correr o saltar. Sin embargo necesitas moverte y la piscina va a ser perfecta para ti.

\- No voy a poder cazar. - Isabelle estaba realmente triste nada que una piscina pudiera arreglar

\- Iz…. al final de todo cuando conozcas al bebe te vas a dar cuenta que valió la pena

\- ¿Qué hacen las cazadoras de sombras cuando quedan embarazadas?

\- diplomacia. - Isabelle dio un suspiró desesperanzada

\- ¿yo haciendo diplomacia?

\- Queremos que sepas que para nosotros no es una mala noticia. - Dijo Alec acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla. - De hecho, me encuentro a mí mismo emocionado con la idea de tener un sobrino.

\- Yo también lo creo. - Dijo Maryse. - ¿Por qué crees que deje que pusieran una piscina en la mitad de la terraza? - Isabelle sonrió. - Aunque soy muy joven para ser abuela

\- Son asombrosos chicos, no se imaginan cuan importantes son para mí.

\- Volviendo a nuestro asombroso regalo, necesitas moverte Isabelle, salir de tu habitación y hacer ejercicio. Vas a ver que te sientes mucho mejor

\- Está bien, supongo que todos tienen razón.

\- Después de tu cita con Catarina al final del primer trimestre vas a saber si puedes hacer más actividad física, los primeros meses son lo más difíciles.

Magnus estaba terminando esa línea justo, cuando Jace apareció tras el ascensor con su sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Me dijeron que el regalo de mi hermana favorita estaba listo?

\- Es el regalo más grande que alguien me ha dado.

\- Es una suerte que estes embarazada de mi sobrino. - No había terminado de decir esa línea cuando estaba quitándose la camisa y los pantalones y lanzándose a la piscina. - Wow es como un super baño caliente.

\- ¡Jace! - Dijo su madre.

\- ¿Qué? Si Iz se va a quedar mirando desde afuera yo no pienso hacerlo. - ella se desató las sandalias y se arremangó la bota de los pantalones, luego se sentó al borde de la piscina y sumergió los pies en ella, era la sensación más exquisita que había tenido en todo el día

\- wow. Este si es un gran regalo. - Dijo haciendo un sonido de placer

\- ¡Esa! era la reacción que estaba buscando desde el principio. - Comentó Magnus finalmente.

Clary quería realmente hacer algo que hubiera hecho con Simon en invierno, una vieja tradición o costumbre que tenían, era cierto que lo hubieran hecho cuando eran niños y que en febrero los dos estaban pensando en la escuela y no en divertirse, pero ella ahora era nefilim y ninguna de esas reglas le aplicaban.

\- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? - Preguntó él al hallarse en la mitad de Prospect park, estaba helando.

\- ¡Vamos! tienes que estar más animado. Tal vez necesitas un poco de chocolate caliente. - el muchacho hizo un gesto de asco. - ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo no te gusta el chocolate caliente?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustaba en primer instancia? - Ella blanqueó los ojos

\- Todo el mundo ama el chocolate caliente.

\- Este año no lo soporto. - Contestó él y a ella le pareció recordar algo pero no pudo ubicarlo en su memoria.

\- ¿Cafe caliente entonces? - él sonrió finalmente.- Clary no se tardó nada en regresar con un cafe caliente para él y chocolate para ella.

\- Eres extraña Fray. - la pelirroja no tardó nada en hacer una bola de nieve y arrojársela a la cara.

\- ¡Deja de decir que soy extraña!. - Y la guerra comenzó y duró por un buen rato hasta que a ambos les dolieron las costillas de reírse y terminaron sentados en los columpios del parque.

\- ¿Quién eres Clary? ¿Por qué todo lo que hago contigo me parece conocido?

\- Somos amigos del jardín Simon Lewis.

\- Clary…. ¿cuándo podré conocer a la chica del dibujo? - ella estaba intentando sacudirse las partículas de nieve antes de que se le derritieran encima, cuando lo miró había mucha melancolía en esos ojos verdes. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada Simon. Isabelle no sale con nadie. - él no supo cómo explicarle lo obsesionado que se había vuelto respecto a ella, no solo por lo hermosa sino por el misterio que le despertaba el hecho de soñar constantemente con ella

\- Dime dónde encontrarla… por favor.

\- Está bien, veré que puedo hacer… Ahora debo irme

Isabelle le pidió a Clary que la acompañara a su cita con Catarina Loss al final del tercer semestre ya que Alec, Maryse y Jace habían sido solicitados en Idris para una reunión que requería votación de los miembros mayores de edad. La verdad era que para Clary no era ningún favor, sino un placer acompañarla, lo que Izzy no se imaginó es que Jocelyn también iría.

\- Espero que no te moleste. - Saludó la mujer. - La verdad no pude resistirme a venir.

\- No me molesta Jocelyn, gracias.

Magnus abrió la puerta y ellas no podía creerse la decoración que tenía el departamento, todo era colores pastel, azul, amarillo, rosado, verde. Magnus tenía todo el animo de una tienda para bebes, su sonrisa era inmensa.

\- ¿Enserio te gustan los niños verdad?

\- No tengo contacto con niños desde que Clary venía aquí pequeña. Esto e E. - él estaba literalmente deletreando la palabra. Catarina ya había llegado y estaba tomando te en los asientos que eran unos puf que se veían realmente cómodos. Ella también estaba sonriendo unida al entusiasmo de su mejor amigo.

\- Hola. Me alegra que hayan llegado temprano, tengo que regresar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

\- Gracias a ti. - Respondió Isabelle.

Con eso todos se fueron a la habitación que alguna vez habían compartido Isabelle y Simon, el solo hecho de entrar al lugar hizo que a Izzy se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Ya no estaba la cama, ni la decoración que alguna vez había tenido, ahora parecía más bien una enfermería. Había una camilla y el aparato que Isabelle llamaba "detecta bebés" había una lámpara que se alzaba sobre la camilla, el lugar olía a limpio y las luces eran blancas. - Wow, mi cuñado tiene todo bajo control. - Magnus estaba reluciente.

\- No solo fui yo, Alec tuvo buenas ideas también.

\- OK chicos. Hagamos esto. - Inició Catarina mientras los otros ingresaban a la habitación, Magnus hizo aparecer sillas para Jocelyn y Clary, los brujos permanecieron en pie. - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- Ya no vomito tanto, aunque las náuseas no se van. Aun tengo mareos también.

\- ¿Estas durmiendo mejor?

\- Intento hacerlo, las pesadillas no se van, duermo de día. - Izzy parecía avergonzada y por unos minutos el lugar se quedó en silencio hasta que Clary habló.

\- Yo también las tengo, también sueño con él

\- Yo también. - Dijo Magnus. - A veces en medio del sueño me siento enfermo y me despierto sudando. Si deseas puedo tomar tus recuerdos de Edom para que puedas dormir bien.

Isabelle pensó por unos minutos en la asquerosa sensación de ahogo que sentía en Edom, pero también recordó como Simon la había salvado, cuando le había dicho que la amaba, definitivamente no quería borrar sus recuerdos de Edom, entonces negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaré bien.

\- ¿Has comido bien? - Retomó Catarina su interrogatorio, Izzy asintió esta vez.

\- Mamá tiene una dieta estricta con las recomendaciones que enviaste.

\- Genial. Vamos a ver cómo está tu inquilino. - el silencio volvió a dominar la habitación mientras la bruja trabajaba y Magnus miraba todo con atención. La gel estaba igual de fría pero menos molesta e Isabelle se encontró a sí misma emocionada con ver nuevamente que estaba pasando dentro de ella. Todo el sentimiento de pesadumbre e incertidumbre que cargaba diariamente se había disipado mientras estaba acostada en esa camilla. - Mira Izzy ya podemos ver sus brazos y piernas ya están definidos y la cabecita ya empieza a ser proporcional.

\- Es muy pequeñito. ¿Está todo bien? - Catarina guardó silencio antes de responder.

\- Tienes razón pero veo que esta todo en orden, Aunque me gustaría escuchar su corazón.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Lo haríamos pero necesitamos una maquina doppler para hacerlo, tal vez en el hospital.

\- ¡Mujer! parece que no me conocieras. - Comentó Magnus chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer la maquina delante de él. - Hagamos esto, quiero escuchar el corazón de mi sobrino/a.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya que tenemos nuevo cast de Sizzy porque no celebrarlo con una entrada, a mí me cayeron bien los dos actores, ojala tengan la esencia Sizzy.**

**PD Perdón por demorarme tanto. Abrazos **

**Heartbeat**

_"__He sostenido tu mano a través de todos estos años…_

_Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí"._

**My inmortal - Evanescence**

Clary había solo estado callada en silencio viendo el monitor que mostraba la ecografía del bebe, solamente podía pensar en el nuevo Simon que empezaba a conocer nuevamente, y en su amigo que había conocido toda la vida, como a él le hubiera encantado ver lo que ella estaba viendo en ese momento, la pelirroja estaba sumida en ese pensamiento cuando lo escuchó por primera vez viendo a su madre como se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la camilla como si fuera algo magnético. Isabelle se había quedado sin palabras, visiblemente emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos ante el latido constante que la maquina emitía.

\- Wow. Es milagroso.

\- Es el hijo de un vampiro y tiene un corazón que late. - Dijo Magnus él estaba llorando también pero Catarina se había quedado muy seria.

\- El ritmo es muy lento, supongo que es porque apenas está formándose pero creo que debemos estar pendientes.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Isabelle y su voz era solo un susurro por las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé, no puedo decirlo aun, Magnus, ¿pudiste contactar a Tessa?

\- Ella… acaba de encontrarse con Zachary, parece que están muy ocupados.

\- Tessa podría ayudarme mejor en esto. - La bruja hizo una expresión de frustración

\- ¿Crees que hay algo mal verdad? –

\- Creo que hoy son todas buenas noticias Isabelle, el bebe tiene un corazón que late así que podemos descartar esa característica del vampirismo, además se ve bien aunque pequeño para su edad, creo que vas a tener que empezar a tomar vitaminas y voy a sacarte un poco de sangre para ver cómo estás tú. Creo que necesitamos que esté un poco más grande para saber porque su corazón va más despacio. - Isabelle asintió un poco más relajada.

\- ¿Los otros órganos están bien? - Preguntó Jocelyn

\- Aparentemente todo está en orden hasta ahora. - Catarina estaba empezando a sacar unas de esas agujas para obtener sangre de Isabelle, mientras Clary permanecía inmóvil con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

\- ¿Está todo bien Clary?. - Preguntó el brujo y Clary asintió.

\- Estoy pensando que a Simon le hubiera encantado estar aquí. - Izzy inmediatamente la interrumpió.

\- ¡Simon está bien con su familia! No le gustaría estar aquí.

\- El bebé es su familia también. - Dijo Clary e Isabelle le dio una mirada asesina.

\- Como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto. NO PODEMOS HACER NADA CLARY, ENTIENDELO. - Izzy estaba teniendo uno de sus momentos hormonales, momentos en que no podía controlarse por mucho que quisiera.

\- Lo sé, es lo que me repito todo el tiempo. - Le respondió Clary limpiándose las lágrimas. - Esperaré afuera.

Isabelle pareció avergonzada unos segundos después por haberle hablado de manera tan ruda a una de sus pocas amigas, el tema de Simon era un tema sensible para ella, había días en que ni siquiera podía decir o escuchar su nombre, ese era uno de esos días.

\- Hablaré con ella. - Magnus salió de la habitación

\- Me disculparé con Clary, lo prometo. - Le dijo Isabelle a Jocelyn pero la mujer no le respondió nada. - Catarina ¿Puedo tener más actividad física?

\- ¿Te refieres a entrenar?

\- Algo así.

\- No, solo caminar y no durante demasiado tiempo

\- No puedo quedarme encerrada más tiempo en el Instituto, necesito salir si quieres que deje de estar deprimida.

\- Busca otra actividad

\- ¡Soy cazadora de sombras! No se hacer más con mi vida.

\- Estas demasiado estresada, relájate ve a tu casa y piensa tranquilamente en que puedes invertir tu tiempo.

Clary se sentó en las escaleras que conectaban el primer y segundo piso con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, no se explicaba bien porque lo estaba haciendo pero de alguna manera estaba liberando lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hacía tiempo.

\- Clary … ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó Magnus apareciendo en su campo de visión y sentándose a su lado.

\- Extraño a Simon, solo es eso.

\- Debes entender a Isabelle, ella no está pasando por un buen momento.

\- Yo la entiendo Magnus, ¿crees que no sé qué le tiene miedo a la indiferencia de él? Es tan testaruda que no podría soportar que él la rechazara a ella o al bebe.

\- Los Lightwood suelen ser así, testarudos.

\- Eso no implica que sea correcto Magnus. Siento que estoy traicionando a mi amigo de toda la vida.

\- Lo entiendo Clary, si te sirve de algo yo pienso que tienes razón. - Clary lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Lo piensas? ¿Es enserio?

\- Catarina me contó que hablaste con él en el hospital

\- Hemos estado viéndonos de vez en cuando… es extraño conocer a alguien tanto y que esa persona no recuerde nada de ti.

\- He estado pensando en una manera de devolverle sus recuerdos pero… es imposible. - Clary escondió su rostro entre las manos.

\- ¿Crees que tu padre sabía esto?

\- No, si hubiera sido así no hubiera permitido que Isabelle saliera de Edom, él hubiera querido poner sus sucias manos en ese pequeño bebe apenas naciera.

\- Si no puedes devolverle sus recuerdos, me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo más triste es que él está obsesionado por conocer a Isabelle. - El brujo le estaba dando una mirada suspicaz con sus ojos felinos.

\- No sé qué hacer Magnus

\- Clary… ¿recuerdas en todo ese caos que te sumergiste el año pasado? Lo hiciste porque escuchaste tu corazón, sabías que era lo correcto… ¿Que te dice tu corazón en esa ocasión?

\- Me dice que no puedo dejar a Simon sin saber que va a ser padre, que por lo menos debo intentarlo

\- Entonces haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, sin importar lo que piensen los demás. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte si necesitas algo.

\- ¿Y si todo sale terriblemente mal?

\- En ese caso no variaría la situación en lo absoluto.

La biblioteca pública de New York estaba semivacía pero a Simon aun le gustaba el lugar, era un gusano de libros así que no era raro encontrarlo allí de vez en cuando devorándose algún libro de historia del jazz o algo así. Clary sabía que días eran especiales para él, días en que el muchacho sabía que habría menos gente y que nadie lo molestaría. Por eso el viernes en la tarde Clary sencillamente apareció en la biblioteca en la tarde y sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Vine a leer, es una biblioteca.

\- ¿No sabías que yo estaría aquí verdad?

\- No

\- ¿Y no tienes nada que hacer un viernes en la tarde?

\- Mi novio está en Europa. La respuesta es no. - Simon regresó la mirada a su libro y tras unos minutos habló otra vez sin fijarse en ella.

\- ¿Su hermana se fue también? - Clary sonrió

\- No. Ella no tenía que ir.

\- ¿Cómo sigue su salud?

\- "¿Cómo sigue su salud?" ¡Por el Ángel! ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Clary había empezado a lanzarle pequeños papelitos al rostro, Simon blanqueó los ojos. - Ni siquiera la conoces.

\- ¿Cuál Ángel? - Clary se maldijo a sí misma, no usaba esa expresión casi nunca y había decidido empezar a usarla ahora delante de un mundano.

\- …. ehh -

\- ¿ehh? - Clary decidió ser honesta, finalmente no era algo que le diera alguna información a él

\- Se llama Raziel, lo leí en un libro.

\- ¿Qué libro?

\- Que insoportablemente curioso eres.

\- Que increíblemente friki eres jurando por algo que leíste en un libro. - Simon anotó el nombre del ángel sin que ella lo viera.

\- Isabelle está bien, solamente tiene que ser cuidadosa con su condición de salud

\- Clary… te prometo que no voy a molestarla, solamente necesito verla para comprobar una teoría.

\- ¿Cuál teoría? - Simon se quedó callado leyendo su libro. - Te sorprenderías de las cosas tan extrañas que han visto mis ojos, puedes contarme.

\- Vas a empezar que soy un loco obsesivo

\- Sé que no lo eres

\- ¿Como lo sabes? Apenas me conoces.

\- La verdad, siento que te conozco toda la vida. - Simon por fin levantó los ojos de su lectura. - Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Como puedo decir esto sin que suene tan…

\- ¡Escupelo y ya!

\- Sueño acerca de una chica de ojos negros y cabello negro que es idéntica a tu cuñada. - Clary arqueó las cejas medio sorprendida. - ¡Lo sabía! parece algo demente.

\- No… ¿Qué clase de sueños son?

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! - Simon se sonrojó

\- No estoy pensando en que tienes sueños eróticos con Isabelle, estoy realmente curiosa al respecto de que es lo que estás viendo en sueños

\- ¿Tú crees que esa clase de cosas? ¿El significado de los sueños y eso?

\- Sí, claro que sí

\- Eres toda una chica "actividad paranormal"

\- Dime que sueñas.

\- No es algo que pueda recordar bien, a veces solo la veo a ella, a veces llora e intento consolarla, a veces sueño que ha sido herida por una clase de monstruo. Yo siempre estoy intentando salvarla, me preocupo por su bienestar.

\- Wow… eso es

\- ¿Demente?

\- Dulce.

\- ¿Dulce? ¿Enserio?... Clary ¿tú crees en el destino?

\- Absolutamente

\- Ayúdame entonces. Necesito saber si es ella.

\- Te dije que iba a intentar ver que podía hacer, la situación de Isabelle es complicada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te dije que no estaba viviendo un buen momento Simon. - Él regresó a su lectura desesperanzado, a Clary eso le conmovió porque había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien.

\- Simon…

\- Nunca sentí algo así, es ansiedad Clary, es como si aquí adentro sintiera como si ella me necesitara, esta enloqueciéndome

\- Ok. hay un lugar que se llama Taki´s, viernes 07.30 PM. No entres, solamente quédate afuera ¿ok?

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí

\- Pero ¿Ella cómo va a saber que soy yo? - Clary empezó a reírse con cierta malicia.

\- Te juro que va a hacerlo. Te juro que va a saber que eres tú.


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, está divido en dos partes …**

**Cálido**

_"__Cada vez que respiro te llevo dentro__  
Y mi corazón late de nuevo  
No puedo evitarlo, sentir que me ahogo en tu amor.  
Cada vez que trato de elevarme,_

_soy arrastrado por amor__  
No puedo evitarlo _

_Me tienes sumergido en tu amor__"_

**Drowning - BSB**

No era como si nunca hubiera tenido una cita… o algo que se le pareciera, Simon intentó hallar en su memoria la última vez que había salido con una chica… un par de compañeras del colegio, nada serio, nada interesante, nada como esto. Esta vez ni siquiera conocía a la chica y estaba totalmente ansioso al respecto, por fin había llegado el viernes 07.30 PM despues de una larguísima semana plagada de ansiedad y sueños que no recordaba, de repente se sintió que estaba haciendo algo ridiculo y fuera de sentido. Simon se había estacionado en toda la entrada del lugar arrebujandos en su chaqueta por el frío del invierno, esa noche de marzo estaba especialmente fría, hasta habían estado cayendo uno que otro copo de nieve. Clary había sido muy específica en que no entrara.

Isabelle se la había pasado toda la semana disfrutando de su regalo en las mañanas y tenía que decir el ejercicio le estaba sentando de maravilla, se sentía más viva y más saludable. Izzy se había empeñado en convertirse en una buena mamá, era como si estuviera recibiendo un segundo entrenamiento, era realmente una lista inmensa de cosas que debía aprender, pero Maryse le dijo que no se abrumara con ella, que era normal que se sintiera nerviosa y que lo mejor era que tomara las cosas con calma, una a una. Sin embargo ella ya se sentía así, abrumada.

\- ¿Piensas que voy a estar lista algún día para eso? No creo que pueda aprender todo eso.

\- Sí estoy completamente segura. - Respondió dándole una mirada divertida.

\- A veces no creo que pueda hacer esto.

\- La única manera en que podrías fallar sería si no lo amaras, y puedo notar que lo haces y mucho. - Izzy sonrió brillantemente. - Wow ese chico debe ser muy especial.

\- Sí era muy especial. - Respondió medio triste

\- Iz… si tú quisieras contactarlo, intentar decirle… tienes que saber que yo no estaría en contra de eso. A pesar de la Ley...

\- ¿Estás a favor de romper la Ley?

\- Este es definitivamente un caso especial Iz…

\- Él no recuerda nada, no puedo ir y sencillamente decirle que estoy embarazada

\- Lo sé… lo lamento Iz

\- Sabes que… creo que voy a buscar a Maia, tal vez debería salir con ella

\- ¿Qué sucede con Clary?

\- La semana pasada tuvimos una discusión y no he encontrado la manera de pedirle disculpas.

\- Tal vez deberías hacerlo entonces.

\- ok ok. – Respondió rendida. - Voy a llamarla

Clary llevaba toda la semana pensando cómo diablos iba a decirle a Isabelle que aceptara verse con Simon en Takis, teniendo en cuenta que Isabelle había estado enfadada con ella exactamente por traer a colación su nombre. Solamente lo había consultado con Luke pero él estaba tan confundido como ella en cuanto al asunto. El día finalmente había llegado y Clary estaba empezando a decidir presentarse ella con una pobre excusa y soportar la desilusión de su mejor amigo cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. - ¡Clary! Isabelle te está llamando desde el Instituto, ven a atender. - Clary se apresuró escaleras abajo para tomar el teléfono.

\- Hola Iz.

\- Escucha Clary… yo te debo una disculpa por mi actitud la semana pasada, tú me acompañaste y yo terminé gritándote… de verdad lo lamento

\- No estoy enfadada contigo Izzy, sé que es difícil

\- Lo sé… pero de verdad lo lamento. ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a algún lugar? podríamos hablar al respecto.

\- ¿Takis 7.30?

\- Seguro, te veré allá. - Contestó Isabelle y colgó el teléfono.

Luke le dio una mirada aprensiva a su hija adoptiva desde la cocina.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- No pero no es hora de arrepentirse. Tengo que ser valiente.

Isabelle estuvo frente al espejo suficiente tiempo como para empezar a notar que iba a llegar retrasada, estaba absorta mirando como ahora su embarazo empezaba a hacerse evidente, en unos meses iba a ser practicamente imposible esconderlo. Ya nada de su ropa diminuta le quedaba, además de que obviamente no podía usar tacones. Todo estaba cambiando drásticamente. Finalmente se decidió que usaría un par de jeans que siempre le habían quedado grandes y que ahora le eran muy útiles, una blusa sencilla y zapatos bajos. Con el gabán puesto no parecía que estuviera embarazada. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, Isabelle notó por primera vez que lo tenía demasiado largo, era hora de un corte de cabello.

Cuando salió eran cerca de las 07.30 así que tuvo que apresurarse, no estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde a ningún lugar y no tenía planeado obtener esa mala costumbre. Takis finalmente apareció frente a ella e iba tan de afán que cuando paso al lado de la puerta no notó al muchacho que estaba allí mirándola de arriba abajo como si ella fuera lo más extraordinario del mundo.

Simon había empezado a pensar que Isabelle no iba a aparecer cuando la vio venir caminando sumamente rápido, era exactamente igual a como Clary la había dibujado aunque mucho más bella. A él le pareció que ella estaba radiente, literalmente estaba brillando ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Detallarla un poco más le sirvió para darse cuenta que evidentemente la había visto antes, ella era la chica con la que soñaba casi todas las noches, tenía que ser ella. Isabelle pasó al lado de él sin advertirlo pero era apenas lógico, pensó Simon, ya que se suponía que ella no lo conocía, así que no tuvo más remedio que llamarla.

\- ¡Isabelle! - Ella se paralizó en cuanto escuchó esa voz, era la voz de él, de Simon, por un momento pensó que estaba llegando al punto de alucinar cuando la voz volvió a llamarla por su nombre de pila. - ¿Isabelle? - Ella se volvió lentamente y allí delante como una aparición estaba su Simon. Se veía tan alto como siempre, con el cabello alborotado, las gafas resbalándose por su nariz, su chaqueta de tweed y esa estúpida sonrisa torcida que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

\- ¡por el Ángel! ¡Simon! - Respondió ella sintiéndose de repente mareada.

\- Sí soy yo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó intentando respirar despacio pero lo cierto era que su respiración iba a millón, como cuando había tenido esos ataques de pánico en el hospital. - ¿Tú me recuerdas? - Preguntó esperanzada

\- ¿Recordarte? Ni siquiera te conozco. – Isabelle sintió que el piso se movió bajo sus pies, por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse

\- Oye ¿Estas bien? …. soy Simon Lewis, soy amigo de Clary. – Él se acercó tomándola de los antebrazos en caso de que cayera. - ella lo miró con ojos brillantes casi a punto de derramar lagrimas, ella odiaba que la vieran llorar pero sus estupidas hormonas la ponían en un estado que le era incontrolable.

\- ¿No me conoces… verdad? – Dijo para sí misma intentando deshacerse de la sensación de que se iba a desplomar allí misma. _No te desmayes, no te desmayes, no seas como esas estúpidas mujeres embarazadas que se desmayan siempre._

\- ¿Conocerte? Estoy confundido.

\- Tengo que irme. No puedo hacer esto, se supone que Clary vendría. – Isabelle se alejó de él, Simon intentó seguirla pero ella era realmente rápida, hasta que le encontró sentada en una parada de autobus, le estaba costando respirar y tenía un par de lagrimas en las mejillas.

\- ¿Isabelle estas bien? - Ella le dio una mirada odiosa. - Lo siento, no quise molestarte, no entiendo realmente …

\- Tú no me conoces ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Clary me lo dijo… ella dijo que te vería hoy en Takis

\- ¿Clary? … ¿Has estado hablando con Clary? ¿La recuerdas?

\- Ella dice que somos amigos del jardín, si te soy sincero no recuerdo mucho del jardín.

\- ¿Te dijo que yo te vería en Taki´s?

\- ¡Por Dios! – Comentó finalmente entendiendo. - ¿Ella no te lo dijo?... de repente me siento tan estúpido.

\- No me lo dijo….

\- Escucha yo lamento haberte colocado en esta situación, creo que fue una pésima broma de parte de Clary… ella no parece la clase de persona que hace bromas. - Añadió pensativo pero Isabelle continuaba intentando respirar como si no lo lograra correctamente. - … Creo que debería irme pero siento que no puedo dejarte sola así, ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?... por Dios me siento tan estúpido.

\- ¿Podrías solo sentarte a mi lado y decirme que todo va a estar bien? ¿Por favor? - Ella empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas. - él lo hizo tal como se lo pidió pero adicionalmente le tomó la mano, ello lo sintió extrañamente cálido, pero se aferró a él

\- Isabelle, todo va a estar bien. - Isabelle se concentró en su toque cerrando los ojos y por unos segundos después empezó a sentirse mejor, su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

\- Gracias… - Añadió sinceramente

\- De verdad lamento la situación tan incómoda.

\- Deja ya de disculparte. Es culpa de Clary. – Respondió Isabelle sin soltarlo todavía, aunque él sí lo hizo

\- De hecho… - Simon empezó a rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza. – sí fue mi culpa, yo quería conocerte y fui demasiado persistente… creo voy a dejarte en paz. – Simon le dio un adiós con la mano y luego se volvió para caminar en dirección contraria metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. Isabelle se quedó mirándolo como si la vida se le fuera mientras lo veía caminar lejos de ella, tantas veces extrañándolo y deseándolo hablarle y de repente estaba dejándolo ir.

\- ¡Simon espera!. – Él se volteó sorprendido. – Yo… no sabía que ibas a venir pero no me molestas. – ella se colocó de pie. – Nunca me molestarías la verdad. – Reconoció.

\- ¿De verdad? – Ella asintió. -¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

\- Sí, pero primero quiero una hamburguesa

\- Puedo solucionar eso.

Era curioso como Simon había estado debatiéndose si debía probar una de esas hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban a sus amigos, ahora que tenía a Isabelle comiéndose una hamburguesa doble queso delante de él como si fuera la cosa más apetitosa del mundo le pareció que había perdido la tentación. De hecho estaba disfrutando de sus papas fritas, animado.

\- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo una de esas, mamá no le agradaría si me viera

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por mi condición de salud, tengo una dieta estricta.

\- ¡Hey!… espero no estar haciendo algo malo.

\- No, no estás haciéndolo Simon.

La manera en que ella decía su nombre era como si no existiera otro nombre sobre la tierra, no era solo eso, la forma en que lo miraba… era imposible que una chica como esa lo mirara así, y sin embargo estaba pasando, era una noche surrealista para él.

\- Puedo escuchar la historia de cómo llegue aquí contigo. – Preguntó Isabelle. – Yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas hablando con Clary.

\- Es embarazoso. – Isabelle soltó una carcajada ante la palabra "embarazoso" , ella sí que conocía estar en un estado embarazoso.

\- Es justo… ¿no crees?

\- Encontré a Clary un día que salí del hospital, ella… me reconoció, dijo que habíamos estudiado juntos en el jardín… lo cual es realmente extraño porque yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué fuiste insistente en salir conmigo si ni siquiera me conoces?

\- Esa noche ella estaba dibujándote, yo vi el dibujo y la verdad desde ese momento quise conocerte. ¡Por favor no te asustes! No soy una clase de loco. – Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, Simon era así: la personificación del romance.

\- Dime si llene tus expectativas respecto al dibujo de esa pelirroja. – el turno para blanquear los ojos fue de él.

\- Estoy seguro que lo sabes.

\- ¿Saber qué? Preguntó haciéndose la inocente

\- oh eres…. Despampanante… ese dibujo no te hace justicia. – contestó sin mirarla a los ojos y sonrojándose un poco.

\- Gracias. – Respondió sinceramente.

\- ¿Te parezco un demasiado extraño haciendo esto? Porque te juro que nunca en la vida lo había hecho.

\- Mi vida es extraña Simon. Tú no eres extraño, eres especial.

\- Tú no me conoces Isabelle, soy lo más normal que puede haber sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Chico idiota! – respondió sonriendo.

Simon e Isabelle terminaron caminando alrededor de Central Park lo que era la definición de masoquismo en todos los sentidos, estaba haciendo frío y había un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Isabelle luchaba para no terminar mirándolo fijamente mientras que por dentro tenía tantas emociones que parecía una licuadora, enojo con Clary, tristeza porque no la recordaba pero por encima de todo felicidad, sí felicidad porque finalmente y como fuera estaba caminando a su lado.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – él rompió el silencio después de unos segundos de estar luchando con su timidez, ella asintió para que él continuara. – En Taki´s la manera en que reaccionaste cuando me viste era como si me conocieras, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Puedo saltar la pregunta?

\- No.

\- Simon… realmente no puedo contestar esa pregunta, es complicado y extraño. La verdad ni siquiera sé que hago aquí contigo… tal vez solo debería irme.

\- ¡No!... no te vayas, no tienes que contestar la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo está tu familia y la escuela?

\- Mi familia está bien y la escuela normal, apenas iniciamos curso. Tendremos nuestro baile de bienvenida en dos semanas.

\- ¿Te gustan esa clase de cosas?

\- Me gustarían más si tuviera alguien con quien ir. – El comentario quedo flotando en el aire.

\- Me alegra que todo esté en orden. – incomodidad nuevamente.

\- Si yo…. Te invitara al baile ¿irías?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un baile de preparatoria mundano?

\- ¿Mundano?- Isabelle blanqueó los ojos.

\- Olvídalo.

\- Así que… tenía que intentarlo ok. Invitarte a algún lugar sin que fueras embaucada.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- ¿Tú también estudias en el Instituto privado como Clary?

\- Sí….

\- ¿Y esa obsesión que tienen por los tatuajes a que se debe?

\- Son símbolos… símbolos en los que creo. – Simon le tomó la mano derecha para mirar el Ojo que tenía dibujado en ella. – Otra vez su calidez la hizo estremecerse

\- Clary tiene este mismo tatuaje. ¿Qué significa?

\- Es el Ojo que todo lo ve, significa Visión. ¿Te parecen desagradables?

\- No, lo contrario, creo que te hacen ver más… hermosa. – Isabelle se quedó mirándolo un momento con ojos llenos de añoranza y él estaba sobrecogido porque no podía entender que sucedía con ella.

\- Dijiste que te habías encontrado con Clary en el hospital, ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Tengo una baja en la hemoglobina, me he sentido enfermo recientemente.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Tú también lo has estado ¿no? Clary ha estado preocupada

\- No me hables de esa pelirroja…

\- Ok ok, dime algo de ti, sé que tienes un hermano el cual es su novio, ¿vives con alguien más?

\- Con mamá. Mi hermano mayor vive con su novio en Brooklyn. Jace, el novio de Clary es mi hermano adoptivo.

\- Oh… y veo ¿y tu papá?

\- Mis padres se están divorciando vive en… Europa. – Respondió medio triste.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo hagas. Tal vez es mejor así, mamá parece más relajada.

\- ¿por qué estabas en el hospital tú?

\- _¡Porque me embarazaste idiota! – _pensó y luego le respondió. - Porque tengo una condición un poco complicada, necesitaba descansar y reponerme.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que vayamos adentro? ¿Quieres tomar chocolate? – Isabelle lo miró con ternura mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Estoy perfectamente justo aquí contigo Simon y odio el chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta canción me recuerda mucho a Sizzy a pesar de ser en español, más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad?

**Invisible**

_"__Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo _

_será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido _

_yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo _

_Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla _

_tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla _

_ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada _

_Por amarte así"_

**_Por Amarte así - Christian Castro_**

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - Preguntó Simon después de varios segundos de silencio incómodo, como si los dos no encontraran realmente de que hablar, cada vez que él preguntaba algo de la vida personal de Isabelle ella contestaba con evasivas, diciendo que no podía explicarlo o decirlo, o sencillamente "es complicado". A Simon le encantaba estar al lado de ella, pero se estaba poniendo impaciente, cada vez que volteaba a verla se encontraba con Isabelle mirándolo fijamente pero luego esquivaba sus ojos, parecía ligeramente avergonzada. Los dos habían caminado alrededor de Central Park hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba ubicada la pista de patinaje, estaban viendo como la gente en general se divertía en ella. Ante la pregunta Isabelle miró dubitativa.

\- ¡No! podría ser peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso? ¿de verdad? No pareces la clase de chica que le tenga miedo a una pista de hielo. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, estaba a punto de responder cuando sus ojos volvieron a la pista para ver que había una jovencita, unos 16 años de edad, no muy alta rubia, que estaba saludando a Simon desde la distancia, él le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de manos.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? - se sorprendió así misma el tono agrio con el que formuló la pregunta. Simon levantó las cejas y le dio una sonrisa torcida.- Olvídalo, no es que me importara realmente. - El intento por disimular fracasó estrepitosamente, Simon continuaba dándole esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que su corazón fuera más rápido.

\- A veces le gusta ir a ver tocar nuestra banda, ha estado intentando lograr que Eric la invité a salir por semanas…

\- Te dije que no me interesaba. - él aún no había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios. - Ya puedes dejar de sonreír Simon.

\- Esta bien, ¿Que dices? ¿Lo intentamos?

\- Olvídalo, no puedo caerme…

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu salud?

\- Definitivamente tiene que ver con eso, sería una tragedia si me cayera.

\- Parece que quieres intentarlo de verdad Isabelle. - ella no había quitado ni un solo momento su mirada de la pista. - Vamos, te prometo que no voy a dejarte caer

\- ¿estas seguro? ¿Simon? … - Ella por fin lo miró a los ojos, Simon no podía entender como una chica como ella podía mirarlo como si fuera el mismo sol, era la cosa más loca que le había sucedido en el mundo. La manera en que decía su nombre era como si estuviera saboreándolo literalmente.

\- Confía en mí.

\- Yo...confío en ti, no me dejes caer.

\- Jamás.

Estaba equivocada, tras varios minutos en la pista se dio cuenta que era ella quien evitaba que él fuera a dar al piso. Él era un poco torpe, de la manera más adorable, nada que ver con el vampiro super ágil y super poderoso del que se había enamorado. Este Simon era mucho más frágil y sin embargo el Simon mundano tenía todavía muchas cosas que la hacían no poder quitar los ojos de él aunque quisiera.. Simon no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, por un lado, parecía que no tenían nada en común, por el otro parecía que estuvieran conectados de alguna extraña manera. Lo mejor sucedió después, trás varios minutos de incomodidad, Isabelle por fin halló su sonrisa mientras evitaba que Simon se cayera por centésima vez.

\- ¡Eres un torpe Simon! No puedo creer que me hayas engañado así

\- Tenía que intentarlo, parecía que realmente querías hacer esto… Es la primera vez en toda la noche que has sonreído. - Simon se levantó para quedar frente a frente con ella, se veía mucho más alto usando patines de hielo, ella estaba blanqueando los ojos ante el último comentario

\- Tengo que reconocer que ha sido divertido verte caer una y otra vez.

\- Ouch… mi orgullo ha sido herido.- él le estaba dando un gesto teatral

\- En tu defensa diré que te ves muy lindo cada vez que caes al hielo. - inmediatamente se arrepintió de sonar tan evidente, las hormonas estaban haciendo todo un trabajo con ella.

\- ¿Crees que soy lindo? - Preguntó sorprendido de repente y exhibiendo una sonrisa, ella blanqueó los ojos mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Lo cierto es que por más divertido que sea verte golpearte el trasero una y otra vez, creo que es hora de regresar.

\- ¡No! es temprano todavía.

\- Simon… ¿no estas cansado de toda esta incomodidad? Tú no me conoces y yo no puedo contestar el 90% de tus preguntas. - Isabelle se alejó de él patinando con sumo cuidado para salir de la pista, pero él la alcanzó tomandola por uno de sus brazos y haciéndola girar para que quedaran de frente otra vez.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es dificil de explicar

\- ¿Explicar que?

\- Yo solo quiero que me dejes conocerte, me siento inevitablemente atraído hacia ti. - Simon se sonrojó, nunca había sido tan honesto con alguien que acababa de conocer.

\- Confía en mí, te conviene alejarte.

\- No quiero, ese es el problema.

\- ¿por qué? Tú ni siquiera sabes absolutamente nada de mí. ¿POR QUÉ SIMON? ¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ? - La Isabelle hormonal apareció para gritarlo llena de frustración.

\- Lo sé pero inexplicablemente no quiero que te vayas, siento que me falta algo todo el tiempo y en dos horas que llevo contigo esa sensación se fue. - Isabelle le pareció dulce y a la vez irritante, siempre tan argumentativo intentando explicar teorías como un nerd, había estado conteniendo su frustración todo ese tiempo hasta que ya no pudo aguantarla más

\- ¡Eres un idiota Simon Lewis! - Isabelle le dio una bofetada e inmediatamente se arrepintió, ella era suficientemente fuerte y él se veía frágil, como cualquier mundano. Simon perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al hielo otra vez.

\- ¡Hey! ¿eso por qué fue? - Dijo mientras se quejaba.- Solamente fui sincero contigo, por más ridículo que suene lo que te dije, es cierto. - Estaba visiblemente avergonzado de que una chica pudiera derribarlo así, ella se dio cuenta de lo ruda que había sido y se acercó arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel y tocándole la mejilla como si fuera la más tierna de las caricias, Simon reaccionó con desconfianza pero se lo permitió porque vio que tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento en su rostro, Iz se sentía muy mal por golpearlo por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa, finalmente él era el héroe que los había salvado a todos.

\- Lo siento mucho Simon. Perdóname.

\- Estas demente… - Simon iba a decir algo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gesto de Isabelle, esa sencilla caricia lo había dejado perplejo. Una corriente eléctrica lo invadió

\- ¿Yo estoy demente? tú fuiste quien se obsesionó por conocer a una chica que viste en un dibujo. - Simon se sonrojó escandalosamente

\- admito que estamos empatados en eso. - La poca alegría que había evidenciado en ella cuando estaban patinando había sido reemplazada por tristeza. - ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa esta tan triste?

\- Alguien que me importaba mucho me olvidó. - Respondió resignada.

\- ¡Que idiota! Nadie podría olvidarse de alguien como tú, es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. - los ojos de Isabelle eran brillantes, sus hormonas habían tomado el control de ella, se sentía como una persona totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente era. Quería volver a golpearlo, esta vez con más fuerza y enojo, pero también al mismo tiempo quería besarlo, sentir nuevamente sobre ella sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho hasta perder la respiración. Tenía toda una lucha en su interior.

\- Podría golpearte ahora mismo.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿por qué? No por favor, nunca había conocido una chica que golpeara tan duro.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido un centímetro, estaban realmente cerca ella todavía estaba acariciándole la mejilla, había mucha tensión entre los dos y al mismo tiempo toda la química concentrada en un pequeño espacio: tristeza, nostalgia, deseo, enojo, atracción, expectativa, ansiedad, curiosidad… era como una pequeña explosión. Isabelle que normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a decirse que no a sí misma, no lo pudo soportar más o iba a golpearlo o iba a besarlo y la segunda ganó el pulso.

Simon vio como ella le dio una mirada nerviosa como si se estuviera debatiendo en su interior, sorpresivamente ella se le acercó aún mas, usando su lengua para humedecerse los labios inmensamente rojos, ella tuvo la delicadeza de morderse el labio inferior y luego como si no pudiera soportarlo más lo besó. Simon desconectó la parte de su cerebro que le estaba diciendo que besar una chica que acababa de conocer no era algo muy propio de él, los labios de Isabelle eran suaves con un sabor a frutilla, además eran seguros como si supera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Simon le respondió igual, tomándola por la cintura para que quedaran más cerca, ella solo se movió un poco para enredar los dedos en su cabello, era increíble la familiaridad y la sincronización que había como si hubieran nacido precisamente para hacer eso. Él dejó escapar un sonido ahogado pero no se separó de ella hasta que literalmente le faltó el aire para respirar. - ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién diablos eres Isabelle? - pero no la dejó contestar, sino que volvió a poner sus labios con los de ella, necesitaba besarla, era una sensación adictiva.

\- Realmente lamento haberte golpeado.

\- Si vas a besarme de esa manera, puedes golpearme cuanto quieras. -.

\- Tú ni me conoces. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos y se levantó alejándose de él pero Simon tenía brazos largos y la alcanzó

\- ¿A dónde vas?...

\- Es una insensatez esto.

\- Lo dices porque te gustó, un beso como ese jamás debería ser llamado un error.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí Simon Lewis.

\- Es verdad. - Simon se le acercó mucho más y no dejo de mirarla a los ojos. - No sé quién eres, no te conozco pero es algo que va más allá de mi lógica, por alguna razón quiero conocerte, y pasar tiempo contigo.

\- No me digas esas cosas… de verdad necesito irme, es tarde. - Simon por fin la liberó resignado, no quería presionar tanto hasta lograr que huyera y al mismo tiempo sentía que apenas acababa de conocerla y ya empezaba a escapársele.

Isabelle se quitó los patines alquilados para colocarse sus propios zapatos mientras él hacía lo mismo. El silencio incomodo regresó entre los dos, pero todavía había una cantidad de electricidad considerable en medio, tanto que ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Una vez que Simon terminó tomó los patines de Isabelle para devolverlos, cuando regresó ella había desaparecido, aunque era literalmente imposible que ella cruzara un parque tan grande en tan poco tiempo, SImon no encontró señal de ella.

La runa de invisibilidad fue la que dio el punto final, Isabelle terminó la marca sobre su piel y se sentó en una banca, estaba un poco cansada, pero también estaba demasiado sobrecogida, quería salir corriendo pero Catarina le había prohibido hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico así que lo único que logró hacer fue hacerse invisible para él. Era insoportable la manera en que habían cambiado de roles, Simon siempre era el que usaba la razón, siempre era el más lógico de los dos, ahora obligarse a mantener los pies sobre la tierra cuando él quería ser irracional e impulsivo no era lo más sencillo del mundo.

Fue doloroso, ver toda la frustración reflejada en la actitud de Simon mientras la perdía de vista, él se sentó a su lado aun sin poder verla.

\- Wow esa chica sí que sabe besar. - Se dijo así mismo en voz alta. - Es preciosa. - Simon estaba sonriendo estúpidamente, Isabelle sonrió igual a pesar que se estaba congelando allí afuera. - ¿Simon que estás haciendo? Obsesionándote con una chica que no conoces. - él se rascó la cabeza pensativo y añadió. - Wow ¡Ella es increíble! es mejor de lo que pensé. - Isabelle se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato hasta que él de pronto él pareció recordar algo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y marcando un numero con urgencia. - Vamos Clary, contesta, contesta.

Jace miró sospechosamente a su novia, ella estaba literalmente mordiéndose las uñas, y no podía disimular los nervios que sentía.

\- ¿Clary que sucede contigo? - Preguntó, los dos estaban recostados en una de las colchonetas de la sala de entrenamientos. Habían suspendido su sesión después de que él comprendió que ella no se concentraría en toda la noche.

\- Nada Jace, olvídalo

\- ¿Nada? Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa en mi vida, ni siquiera en la época de la guerra.

\- No hablemos de eso.

\- Clary… ¿no confías en mí?

\- Sí, pero sé que esto no va a terminar bien entre tú y yo y quiero aplazar la discusión

\- ¿Que? - Jace inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva levantándose de la colchoneta para mirarla directamente. - ¿Qué me estas ocultando? - Clary se quedó callada y él ya se estaba empezando a enfadar.

\- Precisamente por eso no quiero contarte si te enfadas con tan solo no saber, eres un cascarrabias. De todas maneras te vas a dar cuenta tarde o temprano

\- Clary… - Jace estaba reflexionando acerca de su mal humor. - Quiero que confíes en mí, odio que me ocultes cosas. - Su voz había cambiado a melodiosa y encantadora, Clary estaba empezando a sentir esas mariposas en el estomago que le producía su cercanía, era algo que no había cambiado ni un poco. - Puedes confiar en mí. - Le dijo besándola con dulzura, Clary por unos segundos se olvidó de la razón de su nerviosismo, hasta que su teléfono móvil los interrumpió. Jace estaba más cerca del maletín de Clary así que él lo tomó, cuando vio el ID supo la razón de su nerviosismo

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Dice Simón Lewis… ¿Es esta la razón por la que estas tan nerviosa?

\- ¡Dámelo!

\- ¡Clary! Él es mundano ahora… ¿Por qué te está llamando?

\- ¡Se que es mundano! ¡Dame mi teléfono!

\- NO

\- Sabía que no lo entenderías, dices que pudo confiar en ti pero no lo comprendes. - El timbre del teléfono cesó. - ¿Te vas a quedar con mi teléfono? Dímelo para no seguir intentando, para irme a mi casa de una vez

\- ¿Ahora estas enfadada conmigo? No soy yo el que está haciendo algo prohibido por la Ley

\- ¡Tú no perdiste a nadie gracias a él! Tienes a tus dos hermanos contigo, yo sí perdí a mi mejor amigo pero tú no, no me hables como si entendieras.

\- Clary eso es muy injusto. - El sonido del timbre volvió a escucharse y entonces Jace le extendió el teléfono y ella contestó

\- Simon…. este no es un buen momento

\- _¡Clary! Es acerca de Isabelle ¿podrías darme su número de teléfono?_

\- ¿Estuviste con ella y no se lo pediste? Simon…

\- _Ella… se fue, la perdí de vista, estoy preocupado porque se fue sola…_.

\- Le diré a Jace que la llame para confirmar que este bien. Hablaremos después.

\- _Tú no le dijiste que iba a verme.. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? fue muy cruel, ella estaba muy impresionada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma_

\- …. es complicado ok

\- _¿Complicado? Ustedes dos no pueden responder algo diferente… Por favor, solamente verifica que ella este bien, parecía sobresaltada y ni siquiera se despidió_

\- Lo haré. Debo irme

\- _No dejes de avisarme… _

\- Adiós Simon.

Clary colgó el teléfono ante la mirada totalmente desaprobadora de Jace, sus ojos dorados la miraban con mucha aprensión

\- Clary… ¿Desde cuándo has estado hablando con SImon?

\- Nos hemos visto un par de veces

\- Esto no está bien.

\- Ya me lo dijiste, déjame en paz. Necesito que llames a Isabelle, por favor.

\- Llámala tú

\- No, ella no va a querer hablar conmigo. - Clary estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir del salón, iba cabizbaja. - Solamente llámala y verifica que este bien.

La pelirroja esperaba una gran tormenta, con lo explosiva que podía ser Isabelle creyó que minimo iba a gritarle durante un buen tiempo, pero no sucedió así. Ni Isabelle, ni Jace llamaron esa noche, de hecho lo único que mencionó su novio era que Izzy había llegado sin que nadie la viera y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Isabelle había quedado en un estado en que no tenía idea de que hacer ni sentir, además sus hormonas solían controlar la mitad de su ser, así que aunque quiso de todas las maneras enfadarse, gritar, llorar, lo que hizo fue regresar a su casa sentarse en su cama con una sonrisa estupida mientras sentía en sus labios el hormigueo de haber besado a Simon, el beso había sido mucho mejor que antes porque era totalmente calido, quería estar enojada con Clary, quería hacerlo pero solo podía sentir burbujas en el estomago y esa sensación de felicidad que la embargaba.

\- ¿Que sucede?.- Preguntó su madre cuando entró a su habitación . - Jace me dijo que estaba preocupado por… ¿Por qué estas sonriendo así? - Isabelle estaba concentrada en las pequeñas burbujas que sentía por dentro.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo acerca del embarazo? - Su madre asintió sentándose a su lado. - ¿Como se siente el bebe al principio?...

\- Burbujas al principio, despues vas a sentirlo como si pateara

\- Creo que se está moviendo. Siento miles de burbujas

\- Es porque estás feliz, no te había visto sonreír así en casi 3 meses. ¿Que sucedió?

\- SImon… lo vi, hable con él

\- ¿Recordó algo? - Isabelle negó con la cabeza perdiendo la sonrisa

\- oh… lo siento. - Adiós a la sensación de felicidad, Izzy empezó a llorar. - Iz, no llores, hace unos minutos estabas sonriendo, ¿Que sucede?

\- No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero dormir, estoy cansada.

\- Esta bien, ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- No… me comí una hamburguesa doble queso.

\- Eres insufrible.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola... este experimento ha sufrido cambios y cambios... Lo voy a terminar no se preocupen que a no ser que pase una tragedia esto no se queda sin final. Este capitulo me encantó escribirlo, me encantan las personalidades de Clary e Isabelle tan diferentes! Recibo comentarios.

Una misma familia.

_"Estaré a tu lado,_

_no dejaré que nadie te haga daño._

_Estaré a tu lado"_

Simon se levantó la siguiente mañana con una sensación de libido que nunca había tenido, toda la noche había estado plagada de sueños húmedos respecto a Isabelle, él no se consideraba el tipo de hombre indecente que pensaba en sexo todo el tiempo, pero sorprendentemente el episodio del beso la noche anterior lo había dejado no solo con una inmensa curiosidad, una extraña preocupación por todo lo que sucedía con ella, y un inmenso deseo de besarla otra vez. Ahora estaba más obsesionado con ella que antes, estaba pensando justo en eso cuando sintió que todo el mundo le daba vueltas y quería vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estomago

Maryse tenía esa mirada de _"te lo dije" _que tanto les gusta a las mamás, Isabelle que por fin había completado varios días sin vomitar en las mañanas acababa de vaciar todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

\- No me mires así. - Dijo Izzy recibiendo el vaso de agua que su madre le estaba ofreciendo.

\- Parece que tu bebé es del tipo: Comida saludable.

\- Pues mis antojos no son propiamente "saludables"

\- No tengo ningún argumento en contra de los antojos, ¿Qué crees que vaya a ser? - Isabelle sonrió ante la idea.

\- Ojala fuera niña.

\- Niño no es una mala opción. - Respondió sonriendo. - Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela...

\- Pareces genuinamente feliz al respecto. - Le dijo su hija con un poco de timidez, la manera en que su madre había tomado todo le sorprendía todavía, Maryse ignoró el comentario.

\- Robert va a hacer la tormenta por mí. Recuerdo que cuando me embarace de ti tuve tan malos síntomas que tu padre solía dormir con un recipiente debajo de la cama para que yo no tuviera que ir hasta el baño a vomitar

\- mamá, ¡eso es asqueroso!

\- era tierno, Robert me cuidaba muy bien. Tú fuiste la que más malos sintomas me causó

\- ¿Crees que fue por el exilio?

\- Tal vez porque eras chica... Iz... ¿Que sucedió con Simon? ¿Dónde te lo encontraste?

\- ¿Puedo saltar ese tema? No estoy preparada para hablar de eso.

\- ¿Has pensado en decirle?

\- Es extraño que me preguntes algo así, cuando es totalmente contra la Ley

Clary nunca se había caracterizado por ser una cobarde, la valentía que había probado era una de sus mejores virtudes, así que hizo apenas se levantó la siguiente mañana desayunó y se fue a hablar con Isabelle, tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

Isabelle estaba en el salón de entrenamientos acompañando a Jace que estaba trabajando en las pesas. Jace estaba interrogandola sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero Izzy no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas, finalmente cambiaron de tema cuando Clary entró, teniendo en cuenta que Clary había discutido ayer con su novio, el ambiente se sintió tenso desde el saludo.

\- Hola. - Dijo.

\- Hola Clary. - Respondió Jace, Isabelle no lo hizo.

\- Yo... vine a hablar contigo Iz. - Isabelle se levantó de la silla donde había estado y pasó por el lado de Clary empujándola.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! no puedo creer lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Jace

\- Yo... - Clary no se molestó en explicarle sino que siguió a Isabelle, dejando la respuesta a medias. - ¡Izzy! por favor habla conmigo. - Isabelle se sentía un poco mareada y no había podido desayunar gracias a las nauseas, no tenía ningún ánimo para hablar, así que solamente continuó su camino hasta el pasillo.

\- No tengo nada que decir, el nivel de crueldad de tus acciones anoche superó todos los límites

\- No estaba intentando ser cruel. - Dijo alcanzando y colocándose frente a ella para evitarle el paso, eso hizo que Izzy ardiera de la ira.

\- No quiero escucharte Clary, lo que estás haciendo es inaceptable ¿Por qué no te vas? - Respondió alzando la voz, lo que hizo que Maryse, Alec y Magnus se asomaran desde el estudio donde habían estado reunidos. Jace también las había seguido desde el salón de entrenamientos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Preguntó Maryse.

\- ¡Nada! - Respondió Isabelle intentando seguir su camino pero Clary no se movió. - ¡Apártate!

\- No, habla conmigo por favor. - Isabelle le dio un empujón y la quitó del medio para continuar pero la voz de Clary fue firme cuando habló otra vez.

\- ¡No voy a quedarme callada! Voy a decirle a Simon lo que está sucediendo. - a esa frase siguió una escandalosa reacción de parte de los que contemplaban la escena.

\- ¿QUE?

\- ¿Qué dijiste estúpida pelirroja? ESA NO ES TU DECISIÓN - Respondió Isabelle

\- Clary necesitas calmarte. - Le dijo Jace tomándola con firmeza por el brazo pero ella se liberó

\- ¡No Jace! Déjame. - Le gritó y luego se refirió a Isabelle. - Si tú no intentas decirle la verdad, voy a decírsela yo. Tú decides Isabelle, a tu manera o a mi manera.

\- Nadie va a decirle nada a Simon. - Isabelle se había colocado frente a ella, a pesar de que no llevaba tacones se veía más alta e imponente.

\- No puedes hacer nada por detenerme, el bebe es tanto de él como tuyo, él también tiene derecho

\- Es contra la Ley. - Dijo Alec

\- Clary tiene razón. - Añadió Magnus. - Simon tiene derecho a saber.

\- MAGNUS. - Alec estaba realmente sorprendido.

\- Necesitamos calmarnos todos. - Dijo Maryse pero era muy tarde para eso.

\- ¿Ahora estas en contra mía? Hace unos días estabas proclamándome tu amistad Clary. - Respondió Isabelle indignada.

\- Él es mi es mi amigo también, mi mejor amigo. Es como mi hermano.

\- ERA TU AMIGO, YA NO TE RECUERDA

\- ¿Dime qué harías si el caso fuera al revés Iz?, ¿si hubiera sido Jace quien hubiera perdido todas sus memorias y estuvieras en mi lugar?, ¿si supieras la verdad no pelearías por él? - Por primera vez pareció dudar, de hecho había palidecido un poco, por unos segundos hubo silencio, quien habló finalmente fue Jace.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Clary. – Su hermana pareció aún más consternada cuando lo escuchó.- El mundano salvó nuestra vida no podemos negarle la oportunidad de conocer a su propia sangre, si fuera yo quisiera que tú pelearas por mí.

\- Veo que ya no somos un equipo, Jace. - Isabelle se le quebró la voz cuando volvió a hablar. - Me da gusto conocer el lado del que estás, hermano.

\- Izzy... - Jace parecía realmente atormentado

\- No hay dos bandos Isabelle. - Dijo Clary totalmente calmada. - Ahora somos parte todos de la misma familia.

\- El bebé va a necesitar a su padre. ¿No has pensado en eso? - Dijo Maryse. - Lamento decirte esto pero Clary tiene razón. Debemos hallar la manera de decirle a Simon la verdad

\- Mamá, ¿tú también? No puedo creerlo. - Isabelle los dejó a todos en la mitad del pasillo y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con violencia.

\- Clary... eres una chica dura. - Comentó Maryse después. - Nunca había visto a alguien que se le enfrentara a Isabelle de esa manera. - Clary asintió respirando profundo.

\- Gracias por el apoyo. - Respondió

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué empezó toda está discusión? - Preguntó Alec quien estaba dándole miradas reprensivas a Magnus y a Jace todavía.

\- Yo... he estado hablando con Simon, nada que ver con el mundo de cazadores de sombras solo cosas mundanas. Anoche le dije a Isabelle que iría a comer con ella pero en vez de ir, envíe a Simon por mí.

\- ¿tú hiciste qué?

\- No me arrepiento ok. Sencillamente tenía que hacerlo.

Maryse entró un rato después con un plato de frutas, ella sabía que a esas alturas Isabelle estaría literalmente muriéndose del hambre

\- Ya no llamas a la puerta. - Le dijo su hija.

\- No iba a arriesgarme a que me dejaras afuera, necesitas comer. - Isabelle estaba llorando todavía y no dijo nada. - Iz... nadie está en contra tuya, a veces hay que hacer lo justo así sea el camino más difícil

\- ¡Es un mundano sin memoria! No puedo sencillamente ir y decirle lo que sucede. -

\- Parece que has recibido un ultimatum por parte de Clary.

\- y tú no vas a hacer nada al respecto, así sea contra la ley.

\- Nadie va a mencionar la Ley cuando estas llevando dentro un bebe híbrido Iz. Sería lo más estupido por hacer, estoy segura que Clarissa está contando con eso.

\- Pelirroja estúpida. La odio y me odio a mí misma porque me la paso llorando todo el tiempo.

\- Son las hormonas Izzy.

\- Malditas hormonas.

Las horas empezaron a volverse días y los días se convirtieron rápidamente en una semana, e Isabelle aún se negaba a hablar con Clary, la pelirroja pensó en varias ocasiones cumplir su amenaza e ir a soltarle toda la historia a Simon pero su sentido de lealtad le hizo pensar que era Isabelle la que tenía que hacerlo. Izzy no le dio la cara en varios días y ella le dio su espacio para pensar hasta que una mañana Maryse le dijo que Isabelle hablaría con ella y le entregó un trozo de papel con la dirección en donde se encontrarían, Iz era toda una drama queen.

Clary la halló esa mañana en el patio del St. Xavier, las dos eran totalmente invisibles para los mundies, estaba sentada en una mesa esperando, no era hora de la comida aun, así que el patio estaba casi vacío.

\- Hola Iz.

\- Estúpida pelirroja.

\- ¿Quieres insultarme? Adelante. – Clary le hizo un ademan con el brazo para que continuara.

\- Eres una maldita Clary, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas.

\- Iz.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! él es tu amigo. - Clary se sentó a su lado

\- Es más que eso, es mi hermano, eso implica que el bebé que estas llevando es mi sobrino. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos, no podía discutir con ese argumento.

\- Yo confié en ti, después de mamá fuiste la primera persona que le dije aún antes que a Alec y a Jace, confiaba en que estarías de mi lado y ahora ¿Es un ultimatum lo que me estás dando?

\- No tiene que ser así, somos amigas con diferentes puntos de vista. No pretendo imponerte nada pero no me dejas opción, eres tú quien me está haciendo elegir.

\- No sé qué es lo que pretendes, explicarle la situación sería bastante complicado, él no va a aceptar que sencillamente dejó embarazada a una chica y lo olvidó.

\- No se puede esconder la verdad porque sea complicada

\- ¿Qué tal que tuviera que huir de la Clave? Sería peligroso ponerlo en toda esta situación.

\- Es peligroso para todos. Además él es responsable así no lo recuerde.

\- Yo soy responsable Clary, no lo entiendes. Yo lo convencí de que no era necesario tomar precauciones, es mi responsabilidad.

\- Sí claro, estoy segura que él se sacrificó al tener sexo contigo. - Clary había tomado el tono más sarcástico del mundo. - ¡Isabelle no seas tonta! esto es algo que le corresponde a los dos, debes de darle por lo menos la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto

\- Igual si yo decido no hacerlo tú lo harás.

\- No debes ser así

\- Tú no lo entiendes. - Isabelle estaba mirando a la nada haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Clary conocía perfectamente esa expresión, la había visto muchas veces desde aquella mañana en Idris, desde que Simon había entregado su memoria y su inmortalidad para salvarlos.

\- Soy tu amiga, puedes hablar conmigo. Tú me ganaste a mí Iz, lo juro.

\- Es... Papá... él se quedó por Max, fue la razón por la cual no abandonó a mamá hace años. No quiero que Simon se quede por el bebé, no cuando... - La chica suspiró y para Clary fue evidente.

\- ¿Cuándo tú estas enamorada de él? - La morena asintió.

\- Lo besé Clary, esa noche en Central Park... no pude evitarlo, gracias a estas hormonas ni siquiera puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por él.. No quiero convertirme en la representación de su vida mundana arruinada, no puedo.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto despacio? ¿Qué tal si le das la oportunidad a él de enamorarse de ti otra vez?- Isabelle había empezado a tocarse el vientre

\- Esto no da espera, es cuestión de tiempo para que se note.

\- Es la razón por la que tenemos que intentar.

\- Hazlo tú entonces. Escoge la manera de decirle la verdad, yo lo veré huir cuando se de cuenta, porque eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

La campana del Instituto sonó para la hora de la comida y ambas lo vieron aparecer con Matt y Eric, estaban haciéndose bromas entre ellos, Simon parecía relajado. - Mira, parece tranquilo, es esa vida mundana lo que le vas a arrebatar. - Isabelle se colocó en pie y salió del Instituto, Clary la siguió en silencio.

_Raziel, el guardador de los secretos_. - ¿Qué se supone que significa?. - Se preguntó a sí mismo Simon mientras verificaba en el internet el nombre de Raziel, todas las paginas concordaban en lo mismo, guardador de los secretos y dador del conocimiento. Simon pasó parte de la noche pensando en Isabelle, todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios después de haberla besado y el sabor a frutilla, se sentía desesperado al no saber qué sucedía con ella. Después de un buen rato se distrajo buscando el nombre del ángel por el Clary juraba, definitivamente había algo muy extraño con esas dos chicas, las dos llenas de tatuajes.

\- ¡Diablos! - Maldijo, no había logrado sacarse a Isabelle de la cabeza y ahora se sentía más curioso respecto a ellas. Jurar por un Ángel que guardaba los secretos cuando ambas eran eso justamente, una caja de secretos, nunca explicaban nada, nunca contestaban nada. Hubo una palabra que hizo que su cerebro se sacudiera, porque en uno de los tantos blogs que había visitado buscando información de Raziel se mencionaba que era el creador de los "Nefilim" y entonces todos los enlaces a la palabra Nefilim dejaron de funcionar en su computadora. - ¡Diablos otra vez!

El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que irse a la cama e intentar dormir, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que soñara con Isabelle como siempre lo hacía.

La Biblioteca pública no tenía tampoco nada, en la sección de cosas sobrenaturales no había nada sobre los nefilim y en la sección de cosas religiosas solo hablaba de hijos de ángeles caídos y mujeres antes del diluvio, estaba empezando a frustrarse cuando un jovencito rubio se le acercó, era demasiado pálido casi de manera enfermiza aunque no le pareció extraño.

\- ¿puedo ayudarte a buscar algo?

\- ¿Trabajas en la Biblioteca?

\- No pero te he visto frustrarte una y otra vez en tu búsqueda, tal vez yo podría ayudarte. – Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa hizo que Simon se sintiera incómodo. El muchacho estaba esperando que Simon lo reconociera de algún lado pero el mundano no reaccionó demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Zeke.

\- Soy Simon Lewis. Estoy intentando buscar información sobre el ángel Raziel. – El muchacho arqueó las cejas con curiosidad, luego se sentó enfrente de él. – Quiero saber que son los nefilim

\- ¿no sabes que son los nefilim? – Preguntó como si fuera ridículo.

\- No. Tengo curiosidad al respecto, demasiada.

\- Dime una cosa Simon, ¿Crees en cosas sobrenaturales? Brujos, hadas... ¿vampiros?

\- CLARO QUE NO. – Simon respondió divertido soltando una carcajada. – Esas cosas no existen.

\- Yo tampoco. – reconoció el muchacho. – No se nada acerca de tu angel Raziel o los nefilim. Lamento no poder ayudarte. – Finalizó colocandose de pie.

\- Está bien amigo. Creo que es mejor que regrese a casa.

En una semana ni él había llamado a Clary ni ella a él, no podía creer que su cita con Isabelle hubiera ido tan mal que ella hubiera salido corriendo de él, la cita había arruinado toda su confianza, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no podía tampoco dejar de soñar con ella, cuando no estaba durmiendo tenía fantasías todo el tiempo, sus hormonas parecía que se habían salido de control por culpa de esa chica.

\- Simon, ¿Que sucede contigo? - Le preguntó Matt con curiosidad. - No has hablado nada desde que llegaste. - Los cuatro estaban sentados en el Java Jones, Simon estaba bebiendo su café en silencio mientras los otros discutían el nombre de la banda

\- Es verdad y prometiste que pensarías en un nombre decente. - Refutó Eric.

\- Lo sé, lo siento de verdad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo hermano? No has hablado casi nada prácticamente desde la última semana.

\- Yo... ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? tal vez necesite un consejo.

\- Dispara. - Dijo Kirk.

\- En un universo alterno yo salgo con la chica más hermosa de NY.

\- ok... esto es un juego, continúa.

\- Y... la chica acepta ir a comer conmigo y después la llevo a patinar a Central Park. Ella es tan hermosa que parece que brillara, es sorprendentemente ágil para patinar, tan ágil que me hace lucir como un idiota. Tal vez por una razón del destino la chica decide besarme.

\- ¡Es una fantasía! ¿Esto va a terminar contigo teniendo sexo con la chica?

\- Solo déjenme terminar ok... el beso es magnífico, tan bueno que se repite otra vez, el segundo beso es mucho mejor que el primero... todo va bien hasta que la chica de repente desaparece.

\- ¿Desaparece cómo?

\- Como si fuera una teleportadora idiota...

\- es una estupidez Simon... ¿Cuál es exactamente la pregunta?

\- ¿Que hice mal? esa es la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste mal en una cita hipotética?

\- Sí...

\- Eres raro Simon. - Respondió Eric.

\- Tal vez tenías mal aliento. - Respondió Kirk

\- Veo que no voy a recibir ningún consejo de ustedes.

\- Eres raro y eres una bebita. - Dijo Kirk y los chicos se rieron con grandes carcajadas, Simon estaba a punto de empezar a discutir con ellos cuando vio a Clary desde afuera del Java Jones haciéndole una señal para que saliera, él no la hizo esperar.

\- Lamento lo que sucedió con Isabelle.

\- ¿Cómo escuchaste?

\- Yo tengo mis maneras también.

\- Debo tener el premio a "tu cita huye de ti" Es vergonzoso... ¿Hablaste con ella? - Clary asintió.

\- De hecho me contó que te besó

\- Lo hizo y luego huyó

\- Isabelle puede ser un dolor de cabeza. Te lo advertí, te dije que no estaba viviendo un buen momento.

\- Lo sé... Aunque pudiste haberle dicho que tendría una cita por lo menos

\- Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera ido, tú fuiste el que insistió con hacerlo. - Simon se quedó con callado con una evidente gesto de frustración pero Clary estaba agotada de las reprimendas así que tampoco iba a ceder. - Yo tampoco la he pasado bien ¿lo sabes?

\- Ella se enfadó.

\- Pero no porque la cita haya sido desagradable...

\- ¿Crees que debo seguir intentándolo?

\- No lo sé Simon... tal vez deberíamos dejar de hablar de Izzy.

\- Te traeré un café. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Habían terminado caminando silenciosamente por las calles de Brooklyn, el vecindario que tantas veces habían recorrido juntos, para los dos era familiar y sin embargo había una sensación de que algo no estaba bien entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

\- Sobre tu ángel, ¿Raziel?

\- Simon es solo una expresión.

\- He estado leyendo sobre él, dice que es un revelador de secretos.

\- No sé mucho del tema. - Clary mintió. - Eres un cerebrito yo no soy como tú.

\- Hay una palabra que relacionaba a Raziel con ciertos seres llamados nefilim

\- ¿Nefilim? - Clary palideció.

\- Sí, pero todos los enlaces acerca de los nefilim aparecen bloqueados, como si alguien estuviera intentando evitar que se hablara del tema.

\- Te dije que no se nada de eso. Fue solo una expresión. - el chico le dio una mirada curiosa intentando descifrar si mentía o no, algo en su interior le decía que la pelirroja evidentemente estaba mintiendo.

\- Ustedes dos están ocultando algo, son iguales.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, estoy cansada de este interrogatorio. - Respondió molesta.

\- Está bien, está bien. No desaparezcas como lo hizo Isabelle.

\- Yo no haría eso... ella solo está asustada.

\- ¿De qué?

\- La vida. - Simon soltó una carcajada. - Dejemos de hablar de Isabelle ¿Si?

\- Tienes razón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hijo de la noche**

"El aire es seda  
Las sombras forman una sonrisa  
Si pierdo el control,  
alimento a la bestia que hay dentro.  
Encarcélame como un animal  
Una corona con gemas y oro  
Cómeme como un caníbal  
Persigue el trono de neón".

Human – Of Monsters and Men

Maryse rara vez asistía a ese tipo de reuniones, desde que habían asumido el mando del Instituto de NY, era Robert quien se encargaba pero ahora que él era el Inquisidor y por ende era su turno de tomar la responsabilidad, menos mal Alec se había ofrecido él mismo para acompañarla

\- Estas reuniones regularmente se trataban con el señor Lightwood, ¿Puedo saber por qué no vino él? – Preguntó el hombre arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

\- Está en Europa. ¿Qué es tan importante para que nos haya hecho venir hasta aquí? - Era casi media noche, Alec y Marysse estaban sentados en una de las bancas de la estación Pennsylvania en Manhattan, la estación estaba completamente vacía a excepción de uno que otro fantasma. Sentado a su lado estaba un hombre de tez morena, unos 45 años de edad, vestido de saco y corbata color gris, el hombre parecía demasiado cansado como si no hubiera dormido bien en varios días, hasta donde Marysse sabía que era detective de la policía y que Robert se reunía con él siempre que necesitaba información adicional, o cada vez que las cosas se ponían demasiado raras como para que las "autoridades" pudieran resolverlas. Las reuniones eran extraoficiales.

\- No estoy seguro, es una corazonada que tengo. - el hombre le extendió una carpeta, Maryse empezó a ojearla.

\- ¿Fueron quemados? – preguntó Alec.

\- Sí, todos varones. Chicos que desaparecieron hace semanas, NY es una ciudad grande siempre hay desapariciones, siempre hay crímenes pero pienso que esto es diferente.

\- ¿Diferente por qué?

\- La mayoría de los restos encontrados eran vagamente reconocibles, lo extraño era que en ninguno de los casos había material inflamable, ni cerillas, nada que pudiera sugerir un incendio. Estábamos confundidos hasta que encontramos uno en especial que no alcanzó a arder como los otros. – El hombre señaló una de las páginas que contenía una foto.

\- Tiene colmillos, era un vampiro

\- Estoy seguro que los otros también eran vampiros.

\- Alguien los está haciendo arder. – Comentó Maryse con preocupación.

\- ¿Una pelea entre clanes?

\- No lo sé.

\- Les estoy contando esto porque los que han logrado identificar no eran vampiros hasta hace unas semanas, todos tenían familias. Eran recién convertidos.

\- ¿Alguna tendencia para elegirlos?

\- No. Ninguna hasta ahora. – Respondió el detective. – Dejaré esto en sus manos, averigüen quien es. Si se algo los contactaré. – El hombre se levantó y se fue en el siguiente tren dejando a madre e hijo allí sentados y preocupados.

\- ¿Todos los policías son tan demandantes? – Preguntó Alec

\- El gobierno destina los fondos para ayudar a los Cazadores de Sombras, obviamente que van a ser exigentes. Tenemos que hablar con Lily.

Alec se deshizo de la chaqueta que lo cubría del frío apenas ingresó al lobby de Magnus, estaba oscuro, es decir que Magnus seguramente ya estaba acostado, aunque dudaba que estuviera dormido. El muchacho tenía hambre pero empujó la idea de comer a un lado y prosiguió a encontrarse con su novio. Magnus no estaba dormido como pensó, estaba sentado en la cama acariciando a Presidente Miau con una mano y con otra estaba leyendo un libro escrito en otro idioma, Alec no se molestó en intentar ubicar que idioma era en su memoria, ni mucho menos saber qué libro era.

\- Creí que tardarías mucho más. - Le dijo el brujo sonriéndole, sus ojos felinos alumbraron de amor al verlo.

\- No era una cacería. - Respondió el chico acercándose para saludarlo, y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, el brujo olía a sandalo lo que quería decir que había tomado una ducha antes de irse a dormir. - Era una reunión un poco extraña la verdad, el hombre era un policía, él cree que alguien está haciendo arder vampiros al sol

\- No he escuchado nada de eso.

\- Tendré que investigar, espero que no sea nada grave. - El estómago del nefilim rugió de hambre.

\- ¿No has comido nada?

\- No vengo del Instituto. - Con el chasquido de dedos una pizza de peperoni apareció delante de ellos. Alec sonrió inmediatamente, era su favorita. - Te amo.

\- Te amo también, ahora ¡a comer! - Alec le dio un mordisco generoso a su porción de pizza, estaba deliciosa, podía sentir el queso estirándose mientras tomaba un bocado. Magnus sonrió al ver su cara de placer, de repente el rostro de Alec se tornó reflexivo, el brujo esperó varios segundos a que su novio compartiera sus pensamiento

\- Un asunto ha estado rondando mi mente desde que regresamos de Edom, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro que sí, lo que quieras.

\- Cuando te vi en ese lugar donde Sebastian te había arrojado, tuve mucho temor de verte morir allí, nunca había tenido la certeza de que podrías ser quitado de mí repentinamente, pero ahora la tengo, es una sensación horrible.

\- No tienes que pensar en eso ahora.

\- La pregunta es… ¿Tienes esa misma sensación conmigo? ¿Por ser un cazador de sombras? - Magnus se quedó callado. - ¿Que se siente perder a alguien que amas tanto?

\- No he amado a nadie como a ti Alec, muchas personas han pasado por mis cientos de años de vida pero ninguno como tú, así que la idea de que algún día serás quitado de mí es una con la que no puedo convivir, solo la arrastro hasta el último rincón de mis pensamientos e intento no pensar en ello - Alec pegó su frente con la de Magnus, el brujo con un gesto delicado le quitado un rastro de la pizza de la comisura de los labios.

\- Es una sensación horrible

\- Lo sé, pero una vida contigo es esperanzadora, es lo único que necesito así que trata de alargarla lo más que puedas.

\- Haré lo que este en mis manos

\- Eso es casi una promesa.

\- ¿Qué tal una promesa de verdad? - Preguntó Alec con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- No sé si mi vida será corta o larga pero quiero vivirla contigo… - Alec se quitó el anillo Lightwood, los ojos de Magnus relampaguearon con un nuevo brillo de la felicidad, su novio tomó una de sus manos y deslizó el anillo en el anular.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí Magnus Bane, solo tú, toda mi vida. - Magnus lo envolvió en sus brazos llenándolo de besos, hasta que Alec se separó de él, de repente había adquirido una expresión muy seria. - Si Iz…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Si Izzy tiene que huir irás con ella. - Alec asintió. – espero que no tengas que llegar hasta eso.

Jace decidió que necesitaba sacar a Isabelle del Instituto, así que la cena fue por fuera y no en Takis. Clary se les unió porque los tres necesitaban bajarle a la tensión que mantenían recientemente e Izzy tenía antojos de comer italiano así que fue complacida por su hermano.

\- He estado pensando en algo Iz. ¿por qué no intentas mejorar con el arco? Creo que Alec le gustaría ayudarte. – Inició Jace mientras su novia y su hermana tenían las narices metidas en el menú.

\- Ya sabes que soy bastante floja, lo mío son las armas a corto alcance. – Respondió bostezando.

\- Sí pero en este momento no estas para defenderte con el látigo, es demasiado cerca. – Le respondió quitándole el menú de la mano.

\- ¡Jace! Tengo hambre, devuélvemelo

\- Él tiene razón. – Dijo Clary

\- Ustedes dos siempre dándose la razón son insoportables.

\- Dime que lo vas a pensar por lo menos.

\- No tengo nada que pensar, apesto con el arco. Fin. – Jace le devolvió el menú. Clary ordenó pasta en salsa de ajo, Jace ordenó pizza e Izzy ordeno Lasagna.

\- Si un demonio atacara no podrías moverte lo suficientemente rápido para evadirlo. La solución sería que no permitieras que se acercara a ti. – Dijo Jace llevándose un pedazo de pizza inmenso a la boca. Izzy se quedó callada, porque él tenía un punto que no podía discutir.

\- El objetivo es que puedas defenderte a ti misma y al bebe. – Clary estaba casi terminando su pasta, pero Izzy vagamente estaba escuchándola, de repente lo único que quería era probar la comida de Clary. - ¿me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Iz!

\- ¿Puedes darme a probar tu pasta? Se ve deliciosa. – Dijo Isabelle y Jace blanqueó los ojos, su hermana no iba a tomar enserio la conversación esa noche. Clary obviamente le ofreció una buena dosis. – La salsa está deliciosa.

\- ¿Quieres el resto? – Isabelle se sonrojó.

\- Relájate, estas embarazada es obvio que quieres el resto. – Le dijo Jace. – y es así como empieza la era de los antojos. – el rubio blanqueó los ojos.

Se suponía que las nauseas en la mañana se iban a ir en algún momento. No lo hicieron, la siguiente mañana Isabelle vomitó todo lo que se había comido y su estómago se negó a recibir nada de comer durante todo el día. Cuando cayó la noche ya se sentía lo suficiente débil como para considerar ir a ver a Catarinna.

\- ¿Crees que es normal? – Le preguntó a Clary, la pelirroja había ido a ver como estaba mientras los chicos iban a cazar.

\- Mamá dice que con Jonathan se sintió muy enferma, pero tú sabes lo que pasó con él.

\- Nunca nadie ha estado embarazada de un vampiro, supongo que nada es normal entonces.

\- Si decides ir al hospital te acompañaré. Jace y Alec salieron a cazar y Maryse necesita reunirse con Lilly.

\- Tengo hambre, pero no se si vaya a quedarse algo en mi estomago.

\- ¿Quieres probar con algo liviano como una fruta? – Izzy asintió. Clary encontró algo de fruta en la cocina pero el problema fue que cuando se la dio a su amiga la fruta ni siquiera llegó al retrete, Isabelle la vomitó toda allí.

\- ¡Soy un total desastre! – dijo frustrada viendo el desastre que había hecho en el piso de su habitación después de no haber alcanzado el baño

\- Iré a traer algo para limpiar.

\- Yo iré, es mi desastre. – dijo pero cuando se movió se mareó instantáneamente y Clary tuvo que atraparla.

\- Iz… creo que deberíamos llamar a Catarinna.

\- Creo que el bebé tiene algo contra los antojos, la hamburguesa también la vomité toda la otra vez.

\- ¿Cuál hamburguesa?

\- La noche que salí con Simon él me compró una hamburguesa. – respondió con una sonrisa recordando algo muy agradable. -Voy a recostarme un rato, espero que se me pase.

Mientras tanto Maryse y Lily habían acordado reunirse para conversar de temas importantes en el suelo sagrado del Instituto

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué una reunión tan urgente? - Preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba, Maryse se sentó tambien muy elegante como siempre.

\- Porque necesito preguntar algo realmente importante. - Contestó con tranquilidad. - ¿Hay alguna clase de riña en Clan de Nueva York?

\- No. El año pasado perdimos a Camille y a Raphael, nadie desea tener riñas. Los vampiros solo quieren tener paz.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntó con una mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules, estaba seria, mucho. - Sé que hay un grupo de vampiros que prefería más la manera de pensar de Maureen, un grupo que no le gustaban las reglas.

\- La mayoría de los seguidores de Maureen se fueron de NY mientras ustedes estaban en Idris. Los que se quedaron ayudaron a vencer a los Oscuros y no pretenden desafiar a la Clave. - Lilly encendió un cigarrillo ante la mirada desaprobadora de Maryse pero a la vampira no le importó. - Repito ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? - La mujer le extendió la carpeta entregada por el detective, Lilly la miró con curiosidad mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

\- El detective que me entregó esto insinuó que son vampiros, vampiros que han sido quemados al sol. ¿Algún miembro del Clan desaparecido recientemente?

\- No. - Respondió sin quitar los ojos ni un momento de las páginas. - ¿Como la policía se enteró primero de esto que yo?

\- Dice que son recién convertidos, todos ellos tenían una vida humana hace un par de semanas. Alguien los están convirtiendo y alguien los está asesinando

\- Supongo que la parte que le preocupa es la de un vampiro convirtiendo mundanos, porque sino no creo que tendríamos una reunión tan urgente.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a controlar esto Lilly. – Los ojos de Maryse eran francos y serios, como si hubiera cierta advertencia en ellos. – Necesito que seamos discretas al respecto, nadie quiere más atención de la Clave en NY.

\- Me pondré a hacer averiguaciones inmediatamente. - Clary apareció corriendo agitada para llamar a Marysse

\- ¡Marysse necesito que vengas a ver a Isabelle! No ha parado de vomitar y está demasiado palida, no creo que sea normal.

\- Debo irme. - Le dijo a Lilly totalmente calmada para despedirla.

\- No sabía que los nefilim se enfermaban de esa manera. - Comentó la vampira curiosa, luego arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y se largó.

Maryse la encontró sentada en la puerta del baño con la cabeza entre las manos, evidentemente acababa de vomitar y estaba mareada para levantarse.

\- Izzy ¿Que te sucede?

\- ¡Mamá hueles a cigarrillo! - La muchacha hizo una señal de asco. - Por el ángel! no tengo nada más que vomitar.

\- Lilly estaba fumando, vamos a ver a Magnus. Él te puede ayudar

\- Siempre vómito, no quiero molestarlo.

\- Vamos donde Catarinna entonces. - Sugirió Clary, Maryse se había retirado para no molestarla con el olor del cigarrillo.

\- Estoy mareada no creo que llegue al pasillo. - Reconoció avergonzada.

\- Algo malo podría estarle pasando al bebé. Tenemos que ir.

De alguna manera Isabelle terminó en el lobby de Magnus Bane acostada en la camilla, Magnus le dio una poción para mejorarla pero la vomitó enseguida, unos minutos después Catarinna Loss estaba inyectándola para darle suero, después se quedó por varias horas.

Lo primero que notó cuando fijó sus ojos en Tessa fue que era casi tan alta como ella, rara vez había encontrado una chica que pudiera igualarla en estatura. El rostro de Tessa era bastante amable y sus ojos llenos de la sabiduría que normalmente solían tener los brujos, así que le agradó inmediatamente. Tessa por un momento se quedó observando su pendiente, un rayo de reconocimiento cruzó su mirada.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- El pendiente me recordó a alguien. - su voz llevaba una pizca de nostalgia. - Así que… ¿Bebé de un vampiro? - Estaban en la habitación que Magnus había equipado para examinarla, estaban él, Tessa, Catarinna e Isabelle. Además de Clary y Maryse.

\- Evidentemente - Respondió con algo de molestia.

\- Toda una Lightwood.

\- ¿Que?

\- Nada. - Respondió Tessa, Magnus y Catarinna las miraron con una medio mueca medio sonrisa.

\- ¿Conociste otros miembros de mi familia?

\- Hace 130 años, fueron de mis mejores amigos. - Tessa estaba sonriendo nuevamente con esa nostalgia que ella había visto varias veces en los ojos de Magnus, era imposible que a alguien no le agradara.

\- Lleva vomitando dos días seguidos. – Marysse interrumpió la dinámica con preocupación. – No creo que sea normal, ni siquiera Magnus pudo evitar que siguiera vomitando.

\- ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?

\- Lasagna. – Respondió Izzy.

\- ¿Un antojo? – Preguntó Tessa con una sonrisa e Izzy asintió.

\- Estaba comiendo muy bien, no sé qué sucedió.

\- Demasiado bien. – Dijo Clary. – Hasta me ayudaste con mi pasta en salsa de ajo

\- ¿ajo? – Preguntó Magnus. - ¿Comiste pasta de ajo?

\- Solo un poco. – Respondió Izzy preocupada. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Los vampiros son alérgicos al ajo. Es algo básico Izzy. – Maryse le estaba dando una reprimenda, mirándola implacablemente. Los ojos de Isabelle se llenaron de remordimiento al entender que estaba sucendiendo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías comido eso?

\- Lo lamento de verdad. ¿Pueden ver si el bebé esta bien? Por favor. Nunca haría algo que le hiciera daño

\- ¿Has sangrado? – Preguntó Tessa e Izzy negó de repente demasiado desesperada, su rostro inundado por las lagrimas.

\- No me percaté lo juro. – Catarinna alistó en segundos la maquina de ultrasonido para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Tessa quiero que escuches su corazón. – Dijo Catarinna.

\- ¿estará bien? – Preguntó Iz mientras Catarinna le aplicaba la gel fría e intentaba realizar el ultrasonido

\- El latido sigue siendo demasiado débil, por lo demás se ve bien. Creo que solo fue una intoxicación.

\- ¡Por el Ángel! Pude haberlo matado.

\- Ninguna mujer embarazada se ha muerto por un antojo. – Dijo Catarinna que por primera vez mostró algo de misericordia.

\- Es una arritmia. – Comentó Tessa mirando el monitor.

\- Lo sé. Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo se normalizara pero no ha sucedido nada en un mes, es más creo que va más despacio. - Los 3 brujos se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Es grave? - Preguntó Izzy.

\- Podría serlo. - Respondió Tessa con preocupación.

\- Tengo la teoría que tiene que ver con la naturaleza de su papá. Es apenas un milagro que el corazón este latiendo, además hasta ahora no hemos visto ninguna caracteristica del vampirismo.. - Dijo Catarinna. - La pregunta es si podemos hacer algo.

\- Necesitamos hacer otra prueba y trataré de trabajar en alguna clase de "medicina" pero necesitaré de su ayuda.

\- ¿Crees que será nefilim?

\- Con la genética nunca se sabe. Es increíble que sea el hijo de un vampiro. Nunca vi algo así.

\- Lo sé. Aunque conocí a dos hijos de una bruja, así que no me sorprende. - Respondió Magnus, Tessa sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Tuviste hijos? - Preguntó Isabelle con sorpresa.

\- James y Lucy. - Respondió Tessa mientras continuaba mirando el monitor - al principio estaba muy asustada porque hijos de una bruja y un nefilim no es algo común, tenía miedo por mí, por ellos, por la Clave. Yo entiendo Isabelle. - Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Sabía que tú podías ayudar. - Comentó Magnus unos segundos despues.

\- Claro que puedo ayudar, tengo la idea de una poción que te ayude con la intoxicación.

\- Gracias. - Dijo Izzy con la voz entrecortada, por fin sentía que alguien entendía todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. – Izzy se quedó dormida rápidamente, todavía se sentía muy débil.

El lugar estaba absoluta vacío, la terraza gelida, aunque no podían sentirlo, los dos estaban fumando uno de sus cigarrillos y se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, Lilly se presentó acompañada de dos de sus más fieles vampiros, pero los dejó en la portería del lugar para que vigilaran, Zeke estaba solo, con su cabello rubio demasiado bien peinado y su gabardina elegante.

\- ¿Debo llamarte ahora la jefe? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que había regresado a la ciudad?

\- ¡Zeke eres un idiota! - Siseó expulsando el humo del cigarrillo. - los nefilim se enteraron de tus experimentos. Tienes que largarte de la ciudad, estoy aquí porque ambos fuimos amigos de Rafael pero no puedo protegerte de la Clave.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver la Clave en mis asuntos? son cosas de vampiros

\- Claro que tiene que ver, ellos se dieron cuenta que los vampiros fueron mundanos hasta hace unas semanas

\- Se volvieron vampiros por su voluntad, por su voluntad participaron en el proyecto

\- ¿Sabían que los ibas a freír al sol? ¡lo dudo mucho imbécil! ¿Qué diablos estan tratando de hacer? creí que se habían olvidado de la estúpida idea del vampiro diurno.

\- Quiero volver a mirar la luz del sol sin derretirme, es el sueño de muchos de nuestra clase. - Respondió dándole un sorbo a su cigarrillo.

\- Ustedes intentaron asesinar al Daylighter, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión Zeke?

\- Rafael estaba influenciado por los pensamientos de Vlad, creía que era una aberración, yo creo que es evolución.

\- Pues si continúan haciendo esto el mismo Vlad va a venir hasta NY para detenerlos y no quiero al Primero en mi ciudad, así que detente, es una advertencia, hablaré con la Clave cuando salga de aquí,.

\- Así traicionas a tus amigos.

\- SOY LA LIDER DEL CLAN DE NY. - Lilly gritó enfurecida. - Voy a proteger a mi clan cuanto pueda Zeke, aléjate de la ciudad.

\- Necesitamos al Daylighter, los experimentos no han funcionado y no hemos encontrado nada de los experimentos de Valentine.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que lo necesitan? Él no recuerda nada,

\- Lo he seguido, ha estado investigando acerca de los nefilim, él podría recordar algo y entonces sabremos que lo convirtió en Diurno

\- Él no lo sabía, no pudieron averiguarlo antes ¿Cómo van a averiguar ahora? Déjalo en paz, además está protegido por los nefilim. Te digo que el tema del Vampiro Diurno es un callejón sin salida

\- NO! Lo siento Lilly, he vivido demasiado tiempo en las sombras, ha sido casi un siglo. No voy a detenerme hasta conseguirlo.

\- Vas a terminar muerto te lo juro, Vlad o la Clave o alguien va a asesinarte.

Izzy se despertó en medio de la noche, había dormido bastante pero aun no se sentía capaz de levantarse de la cama, se notaba que todos estaban descansando a excepción de Alec que todavía estaba en la habitación.

\- Solamente estas intoxicada, Magnus y sus amigas están seguras que el bebe está bien. - Dijo Alec mirándola con sus profundos y cristalinos ojos azules, su presencia siempre la hacía sentir protegida, nada malo podría pasarle si él estaba con ella.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- Siempre Izzy, siempre voy a cuidarte. - Alec empezó a acariciarle el cabello con cariño, muchas veces era Izzy quien lo cuidaba, muchas veces lo había consolado durante los últimos años cuando escondía su sexualidad de sus padres, muchas veces prefirió ser amonestada para que él no lo fuera. Alec tenía claro que Izzy era una de las cosas más preciadas de su vida.

\- Estoy asustada.

\- No lo estés Iz. No estás sola.

\- Lo sé, es las consecuencias de todo esto a las que les temo, no solo por mí, por ustedes también

\- No te preocupes por nosotros, tú sabes que preferiría la muerte a dejarte sola.

\- Alec….

\- Iz….

\- ¿Podrías abrazarme? - Alec se acomodó a su lado en la cama dejando que ella se recostara en su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

\- Extrañas al mundano.

\- Mucho.

\- Todavía recuerdo el día que empezaste a descubrir que estabas enamorada, llegaste aquí como si hubiera muerto alguien, completamente alarmada. Creí que algo realmente malo había pasado.

\- Me senté en la sala y te dije "creo que estoy enamorada Alec" "estoy perdida por el vampiro Diurno" y tú te reíste de mí.

\- Isabelle Lightwood, rompe corazones del submundo enamorada. - Alec se rio con júbilo hasta que Izzy empezó a golpearlo en las costillas.

\- ¡No te burles!

\- Tienes que decirle Iz.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿de verdad es tan desquiciado que me niegue a hacerlo? él está bien, tengo que dejarlo vivir su vida.

\- Tú lo necesitas, es lo único que sé, es lo único que me importa.

\- No digas eso.

\- Le pedí a Magnus que intentará devolverle sus recuerdos. - el rostro de Isabelle se iluminó como si reflejara el mismo sol

\- ¿Es eso posible?

\- Está investigando.

Tessa tenía puesto un delantal color marrón y llevaba el cabello recogido en una moña, a Alec le pareció que Magnus se veía muy feliz cuando ella estaba al rededor, de la misma manera que lo veía cuando estaba Catarinna, él supo que para Magnus ellas eran su familia, demasiado tiempo, demasiadas anécdotas.

\- Catarinna está pensando en dar clases en la Academia. - Le dijo mientras Tessa le daba vuelta a unos huevos revueltos en la cocina del brujo, casi nunca nadie usaba la cocina ya que él siempre estaba haciendo aparecer comida de la nada, Tessa era más convencional, además esa mañana Zacary había llegado y ella quería cocinar para él, para todos. El chico solo la miraba a ella a pesar de que Alec y Magnus también estaban en el mismo salón

\- Tiene que ver con Ragnor ¿verdad? - Preguntó Tessa.

\- Absolutamente tiene que ver con Ragnor. Sino no aceptaría verse rodeada de nefilims todo el día. - Jem y Alec produjeron un sonido desde el fondo de sus gargantas que hizo a los brujos soltar una carcajada inmediatamente. - No voy a disculparme lo saben. - Añadió Magnus.

\- ¿Donde está Isabelle? - Preguntó Tessa.

\- Se quedó dormida tarde. - Dijo Alec. - Ella está triste por el mundano

\- ¿El que era vampiro? - preguntó Zacary de repente interesado, era lo primero que había dicho en toda la mañana, todavía se sentía un poco tímido. - Es una lástima que le hayan borrado sus memorias, las memorias nos hacen lo que somos.

\- Tienes razón cariño. - Le dijo Tessa. - No sé qué sería de mí si olvidara a Will o a los chicos. La memoria nos mantuvo durante todos estos años hasta ahora. - Zacary se levantó para abrazarla por la espalda mientras continuaba cocinando, se veían adorables juntos. Magnus sonrió.

\- De hecho, he estado intentando averiguar la forma de devolverle algo de sus recuerdos, algo que por lo menos le permita recordar algunas cosas. - Comentó Magnus.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude en eso verdad? - Le dijo Tessa.

\- Sería un favor para todos. - Intercedió de repente Alec. - El bebe va a necesitar a su papá, e Izzy también lo necesita.

\- Si lo dices así Alexander Lightwood. - respondió Tessa cuando Izzy apareció por la puerta, todavía se sentía un poco mareada pero se mantuvo en pie.

\- Wow. Todo me da vueltas. - Alec se acercó para ayudarla pero ella lo desestimó. - Me niego a ser una damisela en apuros. - añadió. - El hermano silencioso sexy está aquí. - Eso hizo que Zacary se sonrojara inmediatamente.

\- Deberías sentarte. - Le dijo Tessa. - ¿Lista para intentar comer algo?

\- Tengo mucha hambre, espero no vomitarlo todo…. oigan ¿de verdad es posible devolverle la memoria a Simon? - Preguntó esperanzada y hubo un pequeño silencio

\- Siempre se puede intentar. - Respondió Tessa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sueños y recuerdos.**

_"__Así que dame esperanza en la oscuridad, que yo veré la luz.__  
Porque oh, eso me asustó mucho.  
Pero aguantaré tanto como quieras,  
solo prométeme que estaremos bien"._

_Ghost that we knew – Mumford and Sons._

_Abrió los ojos con la certeza de que el mundo se había derrumbado delante de sus ojos, con la certeza de que nada nunca iba a ser igual, jamás. El silencio en el Instituto era una prueba perfecta de su razonamiento. Había estado llorando en sus sueños, había soñado con Max. Isabelle se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, había café y panecillos y una mujer de ojos que eran azules y ahora parecían grises. Izzy supo que la mujer, que también era su madre se levantaba todas las mañanas para no dejarse morir, por un momento admiró la fortaleza de Marysse Lightwood._

\- _Hola_

\- _Desayuna. – Le dijo su madre_

\- _¿Tú desayunaste? – La mujer negó con la cabeza.- desayunaré si tú lo haces. – añadió Isabelle, su madre accedió por la misma razón por la cual se había levantado, porque Max no era su único hijo, porque tenía que sobrevivir por Alec y por ella. Las dos desayunaron en silencio. Jace y Alec no estaban en el Instituto._

_Ella tenía que salir del lugar, lo lamentaba por su madre, porque tenía que dejarla sola, pero no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en el lugar, un mensaje de texto ofreciéndole un café caliente era demasiado tentador como para no salir, ya había caído la noche en NY y la luna brillaba en lo alto, debía ser luna llena. Takis estaba medio vacío, él estaba sentado en un rincón con un libro en sus manos, el cabello albortado, sonrió cuando la vio, le dio una mirada como si pudiera ver a través de su misma alma, una mirada que solo podían darle aquellos que la conocían muy bien, por alguna razón ese vampiro, flaco y alto ahora era parte de ese club tan selecto._

_No estaba lista para sonreir aun pero sí le dio una mirada amable, era la primera vez que se veían después de que habían regresado de Idris, después de dormir juntos, Simon la sostuvo toda la noche mientras lloraba por Max, la sostuvo y nunca se quejó._

\- _Hola._

\- _Gracias por aceptar venir. – respondió. - ¿Cómo están las cosas en el Instituto?_

\- _Silenciosas. Papá no regresó de Idris, Alec y Jace no están demasiado en casa._

\- _¿Tu madre?_

\- _Hace lo mismo que yo, solo se levanta cada día para no morirse en la cama. – Isabelle se había sentado a su lado, su perfume de rosas llenó todo. Simon estaba tomando café con un poco de sangre, era lo más cercano que podía estar a tomarse uno de verdad. - ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Has pensado en decirles que eres un vampiro? – el muchacho arrugó la nariz como si fuera una pésima idea._

\- _No creo que pueda hacerlo de verdad Iz. No creo que mamá vaya a tomarlo bien._

\- _Y no pienso que debas seguir ocultando quien eres Simon, tarde o temprano lo van a descubrir. - Una chica que no conocían se acercó para tomar la orden de Isabelle. – Solo café por favor._

\- _Deberías comer algo._

\- _No quiero hacerlo_

\- _¡Vamos Iz! Hazlo porque yo no puedo hacerlo ¿si? – Él le dio un pequeño apretón de manos, ella blanqueó los ojos pero accedió, él no retiró nunca su mano de la de ella_

\- _Dame una ensalada. – La mesera se retiró dejándolos solos otra vez. _

\- _Clary piensa que debo decirles._

\- _Tiene razón Simon_

\- _Mi vida va a cambiar radicalmente cuando se los diga. – Había una nota de dolor en su voz, una nota de perdida, Isabelle la reconoció porque era la misma con la que ella hablaba._

\- _Tu vida ya cambió Simon. _

\- _Voy a perder a mi familia, ya perdí mi vida y ahora voy a perder mi familia. Un rayo de dolor paso por los ojos marrones del muchacho, la chica le devolvió el apretón de manos, por un momento solo estuvieron allí mirándose con las manos entrelazadas, diciéndose sin palabras el uno al otro que entendían el dolor, que comprendían perfectamente la perdida. Fue la mesera la que rompió la conexión._

_Era definitivamente una cita, Simon pagó por la comida y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del Instituto, tenían los brazos entrelazados mientras caminaban en silencio, pero el silencio no era incomodo, era familiar y acogedor. _

\- _Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez. – Dijo Simon cuando llegaron._

\- _¿Cómo una segunda cita?_

\- _Sí. Como una segunda cita. Te veré después_

\- _Gracias por todo Simon, de verdad.._

\- _Cuando quieras, siempre._

_Isabelle se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en el último momento él se volteó y sus labios se encontraron, fue al principio un pequeño roce, pero después se convirtió en algo mucho mayor. Era honesto, lleno de sinceridad, Izzy nunca sintió que una de sus decenas de citas alguna vez la hubieran besado con tanta transparencia, como si realmente alguno de ellos se hubiera interesado en saber como se sentía, pero ese beso cambió todo, había una preocupación genuina del uno por el otro, tanta claridad. Cuando Isabelle entró al Instituto todavía había dolor y duelo, pero en el fondo había algo mucho más que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Ese algo más se llamaba Simon Lewis. _

Esa calidez que desde ese día jamás la había abandonado fue la que la despertó la mañana del baile de bienvenida, se despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios y la necesidad de verlo otra vez, había estado soñando un recuerdo y era el mejor de los sueños.

\- ¡Maldición! – Se dijo así misma esa mañana. – Tengo que ir.

Clary, Maia e Isabelle se encontraron en el centro comercial, Isabelle tenía una expresión que era imposible de leer, ella las había citado diciendo que era prácticamente una emergencia. Las dos pensaron que era algo que tenía que ver con su salud, pero no lo era.

\- ¿Qué sucede nefilim?

\- Simon me invitó al baile de bienvenida

\- ¿Antes que desaparecieras? – Dijo Clary con una nota de sarcasmo, la pelinegra la fulminó con la mirada. – Perdón, perdón

\- OK. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Porque quiero ir al maldito baile, y necesito comprarme un vestido

\- ¿Tú quieres ir? – Preguntó Clary con una sonrisa. - ¿Vas a decirle la verdad?

\- No lo sé, no lo sé. Solo sé que …

\- Tú te mueres por verlo Isabelle Lightwood. – Maia estaba señalándola con esa expresión en el rostro de completo convencimiento. - Tienes que reconocerlo

\- ¿Me van a ayudar?

\- Claro que sí. No seas amargada. – Dijo Clary. - ¿Vas a decirle que hay un pequeño bebe Lewis creciendo dentro de ti? – Isabelle blanqueó los ojos.

\- NO LO SÉ PELIRROJA ESTUPIDA. No es algo que sencillamente se pueda decir.

\- No es algo que se pueda ocultar. – Respondió

\- ¿Ustedes dos son así todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Maia

\- Últimamente sí.

\- Pues no hoy ¿ok? Vamos a elegir ese vestido y si todo sale bien, tal vez puedas tener una cita decente con cierto mundano, ex vampiro y padre de ese bebe. Entonces podrás pensar en decirle la verdad

\- Yo solo quiero verlo, ¿podemos dejar de pensar en todo lo demás? Solo es un baile.

\- NO desaparezcas esta vez entonces. Yo he sido quien ha tenido que soportar una y otra vez a Simon preguntando por ti, de verdad es algo cruel Isabelle.

\- No desapareceré esta vez, ¿ok? Tampoco voy a prometer que le diré la verdad.

\- ¿Él ha estado preguntando por la nefilim estúpida? – Preguntó Maia divertida

\- Todo el tiempo, es agotador tener que evadir sus preguntas.

\- ¡Vamos a comprar el maldito vestido! – Comentó Isabelle pero estaba sonriendo, sus dos amigas lo notaron. - Alec le pidió a Magnus que trabajara en una manera de hacer que Simon recuerde todo. - A Clary se le iluminó el rostro en un segundo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Isabelle asintió.

\- Tessa va a ayudarle. Dice que no va a recordar todo pero por lo menos podría tener algunas pistas y también recobrará la Visión, sería más fácil que nos creyera ¿No crees?

\- SÍ, SERÍA TODO MEJOR! - Clary de repente se veía más feliz.

\- ¿Tú crees que si él recordara le agradaría la idea de ser papá? - Preguntó Maia

\- Creo que le haría muy feliz. - Respondió Clary. - Cuando Simon era vampiro lo acongojaba la idea de perder a su familia, pero también lo hacía muy triste la idea de no poder nunca tener una. - Isabelle no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, ella sabía que Clary tenía razón porque Simon muchas veces se lo dijo, aunque no fuera con palabras.

\- Eso espero….

\- Creo que sería una gran padre. - Añadió Clary y el comentario quedó flotando entre las tres acompañado de una sonrisa.

Simon no podía creer que estaba enfermo otra vez, tomar sus medicamentos a tiempo y cuidar su alimentación no estaba funcionando, esa mañana vació nuevamente todo lo que había comido y aun lo que no había comido.

\- Creo que deberías volver a visitar el doctor. - Le dijo su madre. - Nunca había visto vomitar tanto a un hombre desde que tu padre tuvo los mismos sintomas de mi embarazo de Rebecca.

\- ¡Eso no es científicamente posible! - Simon le replicó.

\- Claro que es posible. Cuando estaba embarazada de Becca tu padre tuvo los mismos antojos y los mismos síntomas por varios meses, te lo digo Simon, ese pobre hombre vomitó todas las mañanas por varios días. - Simon blanqueó los ojos. - Becca no viene este fin de semana, va a mudarse y pensaba ir a ayudarle yo, pero si sigues enfermo no iré.

\- No te preocupes mamá. Voy a estar bien, sino le diré a Eric que me acompañe al Beth Israel.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¿Supongo que no irás al baile de bienvenida?

\- No iré. Dale mis saludos a Becky.

\- Guárdalas ella vendrá el siguiente fin de semana a hacer la lavandería.

Alec halló a Lily y a su novio sentados en la sala muy serios y silenciosos, tenía que ser algo grave porque todavía había luz de día y de alguna manera la vampira consiguió llegar hasta el lugar sin terminar freía bajo el sol.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- - Lo que voy a decirles es un secreto y nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saberlo. - Inició la vampira. - Es un asunto de submundos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Marysse estuvo interrogándome acerca de lo que le sucedió a los jóvenes vampiros calcinados, sé que sucedió

\- entonces debes delatarlos

\- NO. Los vampiros no hacemos eso entre nosotros, no nos vendemos así.

\- ¿Que haces aquí entonces? - Preguntó Alec con seriedad.

\- Porque la vida de alguien que es de su estima está en peligro.

\- Lily ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Hay un grupo de vampiros que está interesado en recrear el fenómeno del vampiro diurno, tienen la esperanza de recrearlo, lo admiran y lo desean

\- Creí que lo consideraban una aberración. -

\- Algunos sí, como el Primero y lo más tradicionales, pero hay otro grupo que quisiera poder caminar bajo el sol otra vez, es lo que han estado haciendo

\- ¡La Clave debe saber esto! - replicó Alec con violencia

\- la Clave no intervendrá, los chicos que encontraron se convirtieron en vampiros por su propia voluntad. Ellos no serán tan estúpidos de hacer esto sin saber que pueden evitar un castigo

\- entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de está reunión? - Preguntó Magnus con curiosidad

\- porque los experimentos han fallado y no tienen ninguna pista de que le hizo Valentine al Daylighter

\- ¿Desistirán?

\- No pero ellos creen que Simon podría tener la respuesta a sus interrogantes

\- él no recuerda nada.

\- No es cierto, además Isabelle y Clary lo han estado frecuentando, esto ha hecho que los vampiros piensen que él ha empezado a recordar

\- La situación es un poco más complicada que eso. - Comento Alec.

\- Tendrá que ser menos complicada, Simon no puede recuperar sus recuerdos, ya no tiene la marca de Cain que lo proteja.

\- la Clave irá tras cualquier persona que intente hacerle algun tipo de daño a Simon. - Dijo Alec muy seguro. - Si ese es el caso, lo mejor sería que le brindemos protección

\- Lo mejor es que lo dejen tranquilo vivir su vida mundana. - Dijo Lily y no parecía una villana, parecía que estaba realmente preocupada por él

\- ¿Estas segura acerca de esto?

\- Estoy segura que si Simon regresa al mundo de las sombras, no van a dejarlo en paz.

\- Hablaré con Izzy y con Clary, lo prometo - Respondió Alec y fue el final de la conversación.

Isabelle se veía despampanante con cualquier cosa que llevara y eso Clary lo sabía muy bien y ya estaba acostumbrada a eso sin sentirse mal o sentir un poco de envidia, en esta ocasión Izzy se veía más que eso, parecía algo que brillaba con luz propia como una estrella fugaz que tenía estela propia, el vestido que había elegido era semitrasnparente pero no indecente, solamente un poco sugestivo, era color crema casi blanco, no tan arriba de las rodillas por sugerencia de Clary, a la larga era una baile de curso y no quería que asustara a nadie con sus trajes agresivos. El traje no lograba esconder del todo el pequeño bulto que era su abdomen, pero como Izzy había estado tan delgada antes, ahora se veía como una chica normal, así que nadie realmente hubiera pensado que estaba embarazada, de todas maneras por clima, Izzy tendría que usar un abrigo. Se veía reluciente y alegre, Clary sospechaba que tenía que ver con que Magnus estaba trabajando en devolverle los recuerdos a Simon, de repente todo lo que parecía imposible ahora se sentía muy cercano, Clary podía notarlo en el estado de animo de su amiga.

\- ¿Se nota demasiado?

\- Solo un poco y te lo digo porque nosotras sabemos lo que pasa, pero realmente pareces una chica común y corriente.

\- No me agrada esa idea. - Replicó Isabelle.

\- Relájate, solo alguien que realmente lo supiera sospecharía. - Isabelle sonrió después del comentario de la chica loba.

\- Ojala le guste a él.

\- Le va a encantar. - Respondió Clary. - Déjame yo pago por esto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, gracias por intentar con él Iz.

\- Clary… no es un intento, solo quiero verlo.

\- Es algo. - Añadió y se fue a pagar la cuenta.

\- Si te interesa ... mi apartamento está disponible está noche, la llave está debajo del tapete ... - Le susurró Maia con un tono cómplice.

\- ¿Te olvidas que no me conoce? Él no es el tipo de chico que hace eso en la primera cita.

\- No respondiste que no querías. - Isabelle sonrió descaradamente.

\- Tal vez algún día.

\- ¿Algún día qué? - Preguntó Clary regresando, Maia e Isabelle solo consiguieron sonreír.

Se suponía que era una noche especial para los estudiantes del St Xavier, solo había un tema que era predominante entre la mayoría de ellos, el baile de bienvenida. Simon sabía que a estas alturas las chicas ya habrían conseguido su vestido, la mayoría de los muchachos ya habrían invitado a salir a alguien, algunos más desesperados estaban intentando encontrar una cita a última hora , otros como él estaban en su cuarto resignados porque no habían obtenido una cita y no les interesaba asistir solos al baile, a pesar de que sus compañeros habían insistido varias veces en que no fuera "aguafiestas", se pusiera la mejor ropa que tuviera y llegar aunque fuera solo a pasar un tiempo agradable entre ellos, o terminar bailando con otra chica que tampoco hubiera obtenido una cita.

Simon lo había pensado varias veces, principalmente porque tenía tantas ganas de ir con Isabelle al baile que había comprado una camisa de color negro especialmente para la ocasión, aunque sabía que ella no iba a presentarse. Él se decidió a quedarse encerrado en su cuarto sintiéndose miserable, además estaba absolutamente solo porque su madre había acompañado a Rebecca a New Jersey ese fin de semana. Soñar con la misma chica cada noche no ayudaba en absolutamente nada aunque todos eran sueños diferentes, a veces la seguía por laberintos sin poder alcanzarla. A veces sencillamente se observaban a través de una pared invisible, en ese sueño ella quería alcanzarlo pero no podía, ella quería alcanzarlo tanto como él a ella. La última noche había sido un sueño anormal entre todos los que había tenido: esa noche había sido toda intimidad, él podía besarla y ella se lo permitía y le pedía que no parara entre jadeos, el sueño tenía que ser una fantasía, pensó, no había manera de que Isabelle Lightwood lo deseara así, lo mirara así. Simon se había despertado esa mañana sobresaltado y con claras evidencias fisicas de lo que había soñado, desde ese momento el sueño no había abandonado sus pensamientos.

Izzy sabía leer muy bien los ojos de su familia, los ojos azules intensos de Alec solían cambiar de color, casi gris cuando su ánimo estaba bajo, y por eso supo exactamente que las cosas no estaban bien cuando las dos entraron en la biblioteca y se encontraron con Alec y Maryse charlando seriamente.

· Estábamos esperándolas. - Inició Maryse Lightwood.

· ¿Sucede algo malo mamá? - Su madre no respondió la pregunta.

· Siéntate, tu hermano necesita decirles algo a las dos. Yo esperaré afuera. - Los tacones de Maryse resonaron contra el piso de madera del Instituto mientras salía, Clary también adquirió esa expresión de seriedad esperando que Alec soltara lo que estaba sucediendo. Las dos se sentaron con expectativa delante de él, Isabelle notó que él se había estado mordiendo las uñas un poco así que debía estar nervioso.

· Hay algo que ha estado sucediendo las últimas semanas, la policía nos reportó que varios vampiros han muerto en NY calcinados a la luz del sol.

· ¿Que tiene que ver eso con nosotras dos?

· He estado investigando los últimos días al respecto, según la información que transita en el submundo es que hay un grupo de vampiros intentando replicar el fenómeno Daylighter

· ¿Simon? - Preguntó Clary confundida

· Exactamente. - Respondió Alec pero estaba mirando a su hermana. - Saben que ustedes han estado viendolo y creen que eso significa que podría recuperar la memoria y con ello recordar la manera en que se volvió Diurno.

· Nadie sabe como se volvió así, eso lo dejamos claro hace meses.

· Es cierto, pero antes llevaba la marca de Caín y estaba protegido por la Clave, ahora es un mundano normal que no debería estar teniendo demasiado contacto con el mundo de las sombras y menos con Cazadores de Sombras

· ¿Crees que es peligroso para él que recordara verdad? - Preguntó Clary, mientras Isabelle había permanecido en silencio perpleja.

· La persona que habló conmigo dice que Simon es la última esperanza que tienen, han estado siguiéndolo, ellos saben que ha hablado con ustedes dos. Claro que es peligroso. Además tenemos todo el asunto de la Clave, si ellos supieran que Magnus está intentando devolverle sus memorias, todos nos meteríamos en problemas y tenemos bastante que ocultarles con el embarazado de Isabelle

· ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos tan rapido! - replicó Clary. - Simon va a ser papá, debemos ser capaces de protegerlo.

· No lo somos. - DIjo Izzy muy quieta. - No podemos proteger al bebe y a Simon, la Clave, vampiros que no quieren a los diurnos y vampiros que quieren ser diurnos, son demasiados factores.

· Izzy…

· Alec tiene razón, estamos poniendolo en peligro. - A Izzy se le quebró la voz. - Y no puedo proteger al bebe y proteger a SImon al mismo tiempo. Quería intentarlo y lo sabes.

· No nos vamos a rendir Iz. - Continuó Alec conmovido. - Vamos a detenerlos primero y cuando sea seguro podemos intentar nuevamente con él. Mientras tanto es mejor que se alejen. - Ella asintió pero estaba demasiado triste, así que solo se levantó de allí y se fue.

Isabelle y Clary se sentaron a las afuera del Instituto en silencio, el ruido de los automoviles pasar por Manhattan era lo unico que se escuchaba, Clary de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a su amiga, se veía derrumbada como si llevara un peso invisible en sus hombros, se parecía a la última vez en Idris, solo que esta vez Isabelle no estaba luchando por no llorar, tal vez era el enredo de hormonas que no le permitía fingir, tal vez era que estaba cansada de hacerlo. Clary nunca se sintió tan importente como en ese momento, quería abrazarla pero sabía que Izzy no se lo iba a permitir, todavía no estaban en esa zona.

· Creo que deberías ir. - Susurró como si fuera un pensamiento que se había escapado de sus labios.

· ¿A que te refieres?

· Al baile Iz…. deberías ir al baile y despedirte de él, tratar de advertirle que deje de buscar.

· No soy esa clase de masoquista.

· Siempre quisiste despedirte de él, yo quise despedirme de él.

· ¡Entonces hazlo!

· No quiero, pero tú sí quieres Iz, quieres verlo e ir al baile…. Ve. - Isabelle por fin la miró preguntándose como Clary había logrado aprender a leerla tan bien.

· Quiero ir. - Reconoció por fin. - Pero no sé si sea capaz de despedirme, además va a pensar que soy una demente.

· Si quieres ir solo ve y ya, él quiere que estes allí sino no te hubiera invitado, te va a estar esperando.

Izzy sabía que estaba tarde para llegar al baile pero aun así algo en su corazón hizo que lo intentara, era algo imparable, que hizo que Isabelle terminará en el auditorio del St Xavier. Estaba repleto de jovencitos vestidos elegantemente, y la verdad es que los adornos eran un buen toque. Isabelle inició la búsqueda de su cita aunque no parecía estar por ningun lado.

Hola. ¿Bailas? - Isabelle se volvió para mirarlo cuando se descubrió que era Eric

¡Eric!

¿Te conozco?

No, soy la cita de Simon… ¿Sabes dónde está?

Simon no quiso invitar a ninguna chica al baile, él no vino.

oh… ya veo. - Respondió desanimada.

¿Estas segura que estamos hablando del mismo Simon? él no dejaría plantada a una chica como tú.

Simon Lewis, cabello marrón despeinado y gafas. Nerd.

No vendrá al baile. – Izzy perdió todo el ánimo.

Voy a regresar a casa.

O podrías bailar conmigo.

Ni sueñes. Es mejor que me vaya de aquí.

No, no no… quédate aquí unos minutos, estoy seguro de que aparecerá.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos. Gracias a los que han seguido esta historia a pesar de las demoras, de verdad la estoy escribiendo con mucho esfuerzo ya que el tiempo entre el trabajo y el estudio se me ha hecho muy difícil. Agradezco a todos lo que toman de su tiempo no solo para leer y votar sino para dejar una review! Espero sus opiniones acerca de como va la historia.

Ahora que la serie terminó espero que esto pueda serles de ayuda para la espera tan larga que tenemos.

Saludos.

**Pensando en voz alta**

_"__Estoy pensando en cómo_

_la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,_

_quizás solo el roce de una mano,_

_bueno, en mi caso, yo me enamoro de ti cada día,_

_y solo quería decirte que lo estoy"_

_Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran._

Simon nunca le había parecido que jugar videojuegos fuera a resultar tan terriblemente aburrido, después de recibir llamadas de cada uno de sus amigos insistiéndole que fuera al baile estaba más que aburrido, estaba harto. No lograba levantar su ánimo desde que Isabelle despareció en Central Park y esa noche especialmente la tenía aún más en su mente, no ayudaba que la última noche había soñado con ella como siempre, a veces soñaba con eventos normales, otra veces los eventos eran aterradores y llenos de mucha sangre, pero la noche anterior eran sueños tan libidinosos que se sonrojaba solamente de recordarlo, definitivamente Isabelle Lightwood había hecho una huella profunda en su memoria y en su fantasías.

Saltó literalmente de la cama cuando Eric le dijo que la chica más hermosa del baile estaba preguntando por él, al principio no lo creyó del todo pero la sola descripción de ojos y cabello negro y muchos tatuajes logró que su corazón latiera tan rápido que hubiera podido salirse de su pecho, cuando Eric llamó Matt ya estaba en camino por él a la velocidad que la vieja camioneta podía dar, así que Simon solo se dio una ducha mientras la bocina sonaba.

· ¿Cómo lograste que una chica así aceptara ir al baile contigo y por qué diablos no apareciste? - Preguntó Matt cuando lo vio subirse a la camioneta.

· Le pedí que viniera pero nunca imaginé que lo haría. - Simon se sonrojó, si hubiera sido Eric las bromas no tardarían en llegar al respecto, pero Matt era diferente, Matt le dio una buena sonrisa y un puño en el brazo en señal de amistad. En minutos estuvieron allí y Simon por primera vez se sintió nervioso.

· La chica ha estado esperando por casi una hora Simon. Una chica así no espera por alguien que no le interesa, así que baja tu trasero del auto antes de que algún deportista idiota logre que acepte bailar con él.

Simon supo que debió haberle dicho algo a Eric cuando entró al baile, algo como darle las gracias pero no pudo aunque lo hubiera intentado, la imagen de Isabelle sentada medio aburrida con la vista perdida mirando hacia ningún lugar, su largo cabello rozándole la cintura y un vestido crema semitransparente que dejaba ver los tatuajes sobre su piel fue como una aparición, fue como si hubiera perdido su capacidad de hablar. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio, casi con un poco de vergüenza, aunque fue borrado por un gesto autosuficiente, se veía resplandeciente. Él no notó como sus pies lo habían llevado frente a ella que se había colocado de pie, era alta y le quedaba casi a su altura aunque no llevaba tacones.

\- Hola Simon, estaba a punto de irme

\- Lo siento Isabelle, desapareciste de repente en Central Park y creí que no querías volverme a ver, no imagine que ibas a venir… pero viniste.

\- Claro que vine. – Respondió y algo hizo clic en su memoria, como una especie de Dejavu permanente. – Lo de Central Park… lo sé, fue descortes de mi parte irme así, yo solo… - Ella sacó fuera todo el aire de sus pulmones. - Me bloquee y no supe qué hacer.

\- No tienes de que asustarte.

\- No estaba asustada…. Está bien tal vez lo estaba. – Él todavía estaba creyendo que estaba en medio de un sueño con las luces del baile y el humo e Isabelle Lightwood en la mitad de su escuela como si fuera una fantasía.

\- ¿Por eso desapareciste de Central Park?

\- Es…

\- ¿Complicado? - Ella asintió, Simon por fin notó que tenía los ojos casi inundados de lágrimas. Isabelle estaba recordando que había ido al lugar solo para despedirse de él. - ¿Que sucede? - Simon le habló en un susurro con tanta dulzura que eso la hizo casi derrumbarse

\- Tengo tanta ira, ¡todo es un desastre!

\- Puedes contarme si quieres.

\- Solo… - Isabelle lo tomó de la mano. – Solo quiero disfrutar el baile…. Baila conmigo Simon Lewis. – él asintió dejándola guiarlo hacia la pista, sonaba una melodía lenta y fácil de seguir, Isabelle se recostó sobre su hombro.

\- Te ves preciosa esta noche. – Simon la sintió sonreír en su hombro

\- Gracias Simon. – Los dos se perdieron en la melodía por unos minutos.

_"__Y estoy pensando en cómo  
Las personas se enamoran de maneras misteriosas,  
Tal vez sólo por el roce de una mano  
Oh yo, me enamoro de ti todos los días  
Y simplemente quiero decirte que estoy enamorado_

_Así que cariño ahora, acógeme entre tus brazos cariñosos  
Bésame bajo la luz de miles de estrellas  
Coloca tu cabeza sobre mi latente corazón  
Estoy pensando en voz alta  
Quizás encontramos en amor justo en donde estamos"_

Izzy deseó que los minutos que estuvo allí en los brazos de Simon hubieran durado eternamente, pero no lo hicieron, el tiempo que estuvo bailando con él desapareció como agua entre sus dedos, sin poder detenerlos, sin darse cuenta estaba llegando el momento de decirle adiós, se sentía como la cenicienta teniendo que correr antes de la segunda campanada de medianoche. Aunque ella era una cenicienta embarazada con una vejiga llena.

\- Tengo que ir al baño. – Le dijo. - ¿Dónde es?

\- Segundo piso. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

\- No es necesario. – Izzy inició su camino para buscar el baño, pero él la detuvo.

\- No creas que voy a permitirte desaparecer otra vez Isabelle Ligtwood. – añadió, tomándola por el brazo.

El segundo piso era oscuro y vacío, al final del pasillo de la escuela estaban los baños. Simon la vio como entraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella se tardó lo suficiente como para que él empezara a ponerse nervioso, no podía creer que alguien como ella pudiera aparecer en su vida y hacer de la noche más aburrida la más perfecta, Isabelle hacía que todo su mundo se pusiera cabeza arriba.

Isabelle no desapareció, un rato después salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado con una sonrisa, él le sonrió de vuelta, los dos querían decir algo sin encontrar las palabras correcta, Izzy sabiendo que tendría que despedirse y Simon queriendo pedirle que se quedara toda su vida, que no necesitaba a nadie más.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – La muchacha asintió.

\- ¿El beso en Central Park estuvo mal?, ¿fue la razón por la que te fuiste? – Isabelle sonrió de verdad, como si le hubieran contado la mejor broma de su vida.

\- No Simon… no desaparecí por el beso. – En medio de la oscuridad del pasillo Simon pudo ver sus ojos negros relucir, ojos negros y dorados que casi brillaban en la oscuridad y que lo miraban con una intensidad con la que nadie lo había mirado nunca en su vida, las palabras que Simon dijo después se escaparon como en un murmullo.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Isabelle asintió y en una fracción de segundo sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, no solo sus labios, sus manos fueron directamente a su cabello, envolviéndose en la suavidad, las manos de Simon a su cintura, sus manos estaban acostumbradas a la silueta de la chica, sus manos y sus labios recordaban más que su mente. Isabelle Lightwood era dominante, lo besó como si no hubiera otro día para ellos, Simon se quejó en sus labios, sintiendose abrumado por una sensación que no recordaba haber sentido, alguien que lo deseara así.

\- ¡Wow! Estaba queriendo hacer eso desde que entré por la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- …. No quería que salieras corriendo otra vez. – Una nota de tristeza se escuchó en la voz del muchacho. La pareja continuaba en el pasillo, e Isabelle estaba absolutamente concentrada en él cuando vio pasar otra figura femenina hacía el baño, una chica, 16 años, no muy alta, rubia… otra vez, era la chica que Simon había saludado en Central Park, esta vez Isabelle pudo percibir algo que no había logrado antes, la chica tenía las orejas puntudas al final y definitivamente tenía que tener algo de sangre de hadas. – ¿Esa chica otra vez aquí?. – Izzy le dio una mirada de adverencia, la chica sonrió adorablemente, una sonrisa de ángel.

\- Eric por fin la invitó, se llama Carlin.

\- ¿Siempre está alrededor? – Simon asintió e Izzy encendió sus alarmas, era cierto que era imposible alejar a Simon del mundo de las sombras, ya que el mundo de las sombras estaba en todos lados, eso no requería que la chica fuera mala, pero era sospechoso. - ¿podríamos irnos de aquí ya? Es tarde y el baile está terminando.

\- Lo sé, no quisiera que esta noche terminara todavía. – Las palabras de Isabelle quedaron en medio de los dos, como si hubiese un mensaje oculto entre los dos, unos segundos después añadió. - ¿Quieres irte de aquí?... ¿Conmigo?

\- ¿No estas bromeando?

\- No Simon. Necesito hablarte en privado, sin tanto ruido ni gente que este siempre al rededor – Simon la miró fijamente unos segundos y después asintió.

Eric lo supo cuando le pidió las llaves de su vieja camioneta, las llaves fueron acompañadas de varios preservativos, Simon se sonrojó, su amigo le dio un guiño de apoyo y lo despachó del lugar, realmente Simon no tenía la intención ni era la clase de hombre que buscaba terminar en la cama con una chica en la segunda cita, así que empujó el pensamiento lejos de su mente.

El chico condujo en silencio mirando de reojo a Isabelle, ella solo miraba por la ventana hacia ningún lugar. Simon sintió algo tirando de su cabeza cuando entró al apartamento al que Isabelle lo había guiado, casi dudó de que fuera un buen lugar, el vecindario era horrible pero el apartamento estaba ordenado y parecía acogedor, sin embargo, hubo algo en el ambiente o tal vez en el lugar que lo hizo sentir un poco mareado cuando entró.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí. – Respondió sentándose en el filo del espaldar del viejo sillón. – Solo me sentí un poco aturdido. Dijiste que querías hablar acerca de algo. – Isabelle se sentó a su lado.

\- Simon… has estado preguntando acerca de los nefilim. Tienes que parar de hacerlo

\- ¿Clary te lo dijo?

\- No, ese es el problema

\- ¿Qué es un nefilim?

\- Simon… - su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

\- Solo tengo curiosidad, eso no tiene nada malo. Si es alguna clase de culto no tengo ningún problema con la diversidad religiosa. - él le dio una sonrisa que la hizo blanquear los ojos. - ¡Vamos Isabelle! De verdad me gustas, no me importa si eres de una religión extraña y desconocida No me importa si adoras a ese ángel Raziel.

\- no tengo una religión extraña Simon pero necesitas detenerte, esto es serio, muy serio, no es seguro para ti. - Isabelle adoptó una expresión tan seria casi como si estuviera rogandole.

\- No entiendo nada.

\- Solo prométeme que vas a dejar de buscar. Por favor. - Simon dudó por un momento, él siempre necesitaba una explicación y con Isabelle nada era lógico pero era la manera en que ella le hablaba con tanta emoción y sus ojos brillantes y conmovidos los que lo convencieron - Simon…. por favor.

\- Lo prometo Isabelle Lightwood. - Respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ojos dorados y negros, algo en su mente de repente quiso decirle algo pero no fue capaz, ella apoyó su frente con la de él absorbiendo el momento, tal vez era el último que iban a tener, se permitió contar varios segundos en su mente mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía y de su calidez, Simón se inclinó animandose a besarla allí en el mismo lugar y en el mismo sillón donde todo ese caos había empezado.

Puede que Simon hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, su mente hubiera sido vaciada completamente de la memoria de Isabelle, pero aunque su mente no recordara nada de ella, sus labios sí la conocían muy bien, un lucha de labios y lengua por dominar, finalmente Simon ganó cuando ajustó su posición solo un poco para colocar a Isabelle de manera que quedaba ningun espacio entre el uno y el otro.

Simon quien sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, la necesitaba como un adicto que ha sufrido demasiado tiempo de abstinencia y se le hubiera devuelto su droga en un instante, la quería toda para él, quería que se hicieran reales todas sus fantasías. Abandonó sus labios porque no era suficiente, descendiendo un poco más para besarle el cuello, Izzy sintió que una corriente de electricidad la recorrió, era la primera vez en meses que se sentía así, fue la primera vez que se olvidó de su situación, de que estaba embarazada. - Eres preciosa Isabelle

Ella no estaba pensando tampoco demasiado, en ese momento hubiera arrojado toda su vida al infierno por una noche con Simon. Por eso cuando se separaron un minuto por aire le habló entre jadeos.

\- ¿No puedo parar de pensar en ti Iz, sueño contigo todo el tiempo, sueño contigo aun cuando no estoy durmiendo.

\- ¿Sueñas conmigo? ¿A cerca de que?

\- De todo Isabelle, de todo. - él se sonrojó escandalosamente.

\- No soy una de tus fantasías.

\- Lo sé, es lo más sorprendente, es tan real e irreal que estés aquí conmigo. No salgas corriendo como en Central Park, por favor.

Isabelle aplastó su boca contra la suya, besándolo lentamente, mostrándole que ella quería estar cerca de él también, en minutos las cosas se volvieron realmente insostenibles entre los dos, o tomaban la decisión de salir de allí o terminarían en algo mucho más íntimo y personal.

\- Isabelle espera, por favor. No estoy seguro si esto es lo apropiado. – Izzy lo miró con tanto deseo que lo hizo estremecer. – Lo siento, es que… no soy la clase de chico que se acuesta con alguien en la segunda cita. – Ella cerró los ojos intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- Lo sé Simon, lo sé. Lo lamento, yo… me deje llevar. Debería irme ahora. – Isabelle se levantó del sillón mirándolo por última vez antes de salir. – Gracias, ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. Gracias Simon Lewis. – Izzy se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de despedida, luego se alejó de él para salir del lugar, Simon la observó como si la vida misma se le fuera mientras ella se iba.

\- ¡Isabelle espera!

\- Dime…

\- Quedate, no te vayas.

\- ¿Quieres que me… quede? ¿Aquí contigo? – él se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente con vehemencia, colocándola entre él y la pared, evitando que se escapara lejos de él. Ella se sorprendió pero no se intentó alejarse de él, más bien le respondió igual. Ambos sentía una desesperación por estar cerca del otro que no habían sentido nunca con nadie más.

\- Estas temblando…. – Le susurró ella mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- Esto es nuevo para mí. No sé si sea bueno para ti.

\- ¡Oh cállate! – Isabelle respondió impaciente, ahora era una licuadora de emociones y hormonas, lo único que necesitaba y pensaba es que necesitaba a Simon y lo necesitaba justo en ese momento. – Solo desconecta tu mente, déjate llevar.

Él dejó de pensar en todos los argumentos que tenía en su cabeza, aquellos que le decían que él no era esa clase de chico para dormir con alguien que no conocía, o aquellos que le recordaban que él nunca había estado de esa forma con ninguna chica, justo en ese momento se convirtió en algo autonomo e independiente, aunque su mente no la recordara su cuerpo sí lo hacía, recordaba perfectamente que era sentir cada centimetro de Isabelle Lightwood contra él, su mente no sabía quien era ella, pero sus manos conocían como tocarla exactamente para hacer que se estremeciera. Ella hizo un sonido placentero desde el fondo de su garganta sin separarse de él, sintiendo como Simon iba dejando una a una todas barreras que lo alejaban. Él quiso llevarla a esta la cama pero ella se negó.

· Sobre la mesa de la cocina. - fue literalmente una orden.

· ¡Diablos Isabelle! ¿Hablas enserio? Simon obedeció levantandola del trasero, y besandole los labios en el proceso, los dos sabían el libreto y aun así estaba muriendose de la expectativa. Él no malgastó demasiado el tiempo, sus labios viajaron desde la boca, hasta el cuello, sus manos buscando el cierre del vestido y encargándose de él.

· Eres muy hermosa Isabelle Lightwood, muy muy hermosa. - Le dijo varias veces, estaba asegurandose de que ella lo supiera, a Izzy la habían llamado bonita y hermosa toda la vida, pero solo Simon podía hacerla sentir realmente así.

· Simon apaga las luces. – Isabelle necesitaba esconderse entre la oscuridad, sino él iba a notar que estaba embarazada.

· No, quiero verte.

· Por favor. Solo apagalas y después puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Simon lo hizo, no podía discutir con ella, necesitaba hacer muchas cosas con Isabelle todas menos discutir.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente nuevamente, ella fue quien lo besó en la oscuridad, mientras lo besaba, desabrochó cada botón de la camisa que él llevaba sin tardarse demasiado, en unos segundos la camisa estuvo en el suelo, dejando que él también le quitara el vestido, podían sentirse piel con piel.

Él continuó su camino, despues la besó su pecho donde reposaba el pendiente, algo le pareció muy conocido de eso pero no pudo identificarlo, no era que su mente quisiera pensar demasiado en ese momento. Simon la tocó delicadamente mientras la besaba, cuando perdió el aliento empezó a descender. Isabelle hasta ese momento había olvidado que estaba embarazada, pero lo recordó de repente cuando él puso sus labios en su vientre, Izzy se movió como un instinto de protección para evitar que él lo notara pero Simon la detuvo.

· ¿Qué sucede?

· No…. - Respondió cubriendose el vientre.

· ¿No pensaras que estas gorda verdad? Porque eres perfecta.

· No es eso….

· ¿Podrías desconectar tu mente un momento también?. – La voz de Simon era urgente como si no pudiera contenerse demasiado tiempo. Ella lo dejó esperando por si él notaba algo extraño pero no lo hizo, tal vez se debía a que no había estado con otra chica y por esa razón no podía notar ninguna diferencia. Simon tenía afán, su cuerpo le decía que habían pasado días y meses sin ella. – Soy tan diferente cuando estoy contigo. Me siento como otra persona, más como yo mismo. Te necesito Isabelle Lightwood.

· Te necesito también. Más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginarte.

· ¿Estas segura de esto?

· ¿De verdad preguntas eso cuando he perdido toda la ropa?

Simon la miró con esos ojos marrones traviesos llenos de lujuria, la verdad es que quería decirle algo pero su mente no lograba hilar ni un pensamiento completo, él le dio su sonrisa favorita mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba de un tirón junto con los boxer. Simon no recordaba haber estado desnudo delante de nadie casi tuvo vergüenza, pero Isabelle lo vio con tanta hambre que no quiso hacerla esperar, su mente no tenía idea pero su cuerpo sí, así que la tomó por la cintura con firmeza y de un solo impulso la complació.

Fue rápido y urgente, fue un poco descuidado tambien, aunque ella podía sobrellevarlo dandole la bienvenida a la ansiedad con la que Simon le estaba haciendo el amor, para hacerlo aun más evidente, enredó sus largas piernas alrededor de él.

· ¡Raziel! Eres tan calido. - Le dijo con la voz ronca y temblorosa.

Estuvieron entrelazados por varios minutos recuperando el aliento, ambos teniendo miedo de que cuando se miraran a los ojos encontrarán arrepentimiento en el otro, quien se atrevió a mirarla primero fue él, no encontró arrepentiemiento, encontró satisfacción, mucha satisfacción y placer, estaba sonrojada y tenía los labios rojos, en ese momento pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado fervoroso.

· Eres todo un experto. - Isabelle estaba jugando con él

· ¿Estuvo bien? Dime que no te arrepientes.

· Jamás me arrepentiría. - Respondió sonriendo, él sonrió igual sintiendo que una carga se liberaba de sus hombros. - Fue asombroso.

· Tú eres asombrosa. - él le acarició el rostro con ternura. - creo que debería moverme. - ella asintió mientras sentía como se separaban, una inmensa sensación de vacío los invadió al mismo tiempo aunque también había un poco de incomodidad y falta de costumbre, como si no supieran exactamente que hacer o como si tuvieran que tener demasiado cuidado para no decir al incorrecto y arruinar el momento. – No tenemos que irnos aún ¿Verdad?

· ¿Quieres quedarte? – El asintió recuperando sus pantalones y su camisa

· Quedate conmigo Isabelle. – Simon la cubrió con ternura con su camisa, ella de buena gana la aceptó.

· Eres el chico más dulce del mundo. Me quedaré.

Isabelle lo llevó hasta la que había sido su habitación y se acostó en la cama, Simon se recostó a su lado, había varios centimetros de separación entre los dos, todavía era un poco extraña la situación.

· ¿Tienes sueño? - ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Quieres algo más?

· Quiero que me abraces. - Él lo hizo la abrazó y ella se arrecostó en su pecho, ella lo sintió suspirar. - ¿Fue mejor que tus sueños?

· Mucho mejor… yo nunca me he sentido así, nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera poner mi cabeza al reves como tú, tú haces que me comporte tan ilogicamente.

· ¿Por qué dices eso?

· porque no puedo imaginar que esto sea cosa de una vez. Dejame tener millones de citas contigo, dejame conocerte por favor. - Isabelle se quedó en silencio conmovida por sus palabras, sabía perfectamente que no podía cumplir sus deseos.


	15. Chapter 15

**dosMuchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, espero que todavía les guste y me dejen un review. Saludos**

**ATERRIZANDO**

_"__Tuve el más extraño de los sentimientos,_

_tu mundo no es todo lo que parece,_

_tan cansado de malentendidos,_

_¿qué otra cosa podría haber sido esto?_

_Ni siquiera sé si me creo..._

_todo lo que estás intentando decirme._

_Así que ábreme los ojos de par en par,_

_dime que estoy vivo,_

_esto nunca va a ir como nosotros queremos_

_si yo voy a tener que estar adivinando_

_qué tienes en la cabeza"_

**Believe - Mumford and Sons.**

Simon recorrió en silencio las líneas de cada una de las cicatrices que Isabelle Lightwood - Cazadora de Sombras - Tenía en la espalda, perdió en la cuenta en algún momento, aunque de alguna manera sintió tristeza de la vida que ella había tenido. Tenía que haber mucha violencia para que la piel de una chica tan hermosa tuviera tantas marcas. Él la sintió tensionarse con su toque, unos minutos después por fin ella se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Las encuentras asquerosas? ¿Mis cicatrices?

\- Claro que no. Nada puede ser asqueroso en ti Isabelle Lightwood. Eres hermosa. - Isabelle liberó toda la tensión, estaba acostada dándole la espalda pero ahora se volvió para mirarlo en la oscuridad.

\- Eso fue muy dulce, gracias.

\- Isabelle…. ¿Alguien está haciéndote daño? Puedes confiar en mí. No me digas que es complicado.

\- Lo es.

\- Yo podría cuidarte, si me dejas. - La oscuridad se hizo más intensa e Isabelle lo supo, la hora más oscura es justo antes del amanecer, con el amanecer vendría la despedida.

\- Lo sé, sé que me cuidarías pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas, es peligroso. Esta si es de verdad la despedida.

\- ¿Cuando podemos vernos otra vez? ¿Cuándo tendremos otra cita?

\- No puedo tener más citas contigo. - Respondió Isabelle.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque estoy embarazada. Tengo 4 meses. - respondió guiando su mano justo al pequeño bulto que había en su abdomen, uno que había sido fácil ignorar en la noche pero no en la mañana. La reacción de Simon fue inmediata cuando lo comprendió, colocándose de pie y alejándose como si algo lo hubiera espantado.

\- ¿EMBARAZADA? WoW, eso sí es muy complicado.

\- Lo sé. No tienes que alejarte de mí como si tuviera algo contagioso.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche? ¿antes que todo pasara?

\- Hubiera hecho una diferencia?

\- TAL VEZ SÍ. Tal vez … no hubiera sucedido nada.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Simon! - añadió ella colocándose de pie y poniéndose el vestido tan rápido que parecía que tuviera practica en eso de vestirse y huir.

\- ¿Esto fue solo algo de una noche para ti verdad? - Ella no lo miro.

\- Lamento las molestias causadas Simon. Tengo que irme.

\- Sí es mejor que lo hagas.

\- Solo recuerda tu promesa de anoche, recuerda que dejarás de buscar acerca de los nefilim. - Simon no respondió, se había vuelto a arrojar apesadumbrado sobre la cama como si la vida lo hubiera abofeteado justo en la cara. - Adios Simon. - Añadió ella y salió

Maia y Bat llegaron cuando el sol ya brillaba en lo alto, la loba supo inmediatamente que había algo diferente, el olor de un mundano y una nefilim llenaba todo el lugar, Bat también lo notó levantando las cejas pero Maia no le dio una explicación, ella sabía que sucedía. Simon no se había movido todavía de la habitación, se quedó anclado a la cama medio vestido mirando al techo, de alguna manera el lugar le hacía sentir que era parte de algo aunque no supiera de verdad que era. No podía parar de pensar en Isabelle, no podía parar en la noche anterior, todavía llevaba su fragancia de rosas encima, nada de su esencia se iba aun del lugar. No sabía de verdad por qué se sentía tan traicionado, en su lugar, cualquier chico se sentiría satisfecho con una noche con una chica así, pero él no quería una sola noche con ella, quería más y quería la verdad y eso era precisamente lo que Isabelle le había negado, el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, siendo consiente de repente que estaba en una casa ajena y que ahora estaban también sus dueños, Simon sintió una oleada de vergüenza, tres toques en la puerta y una voz femenina tumbaron todas sus dudas de que sabían que él estaba allí.

¿Hola? ¿ Alguien allí? - Preguntó Maia, nadie respondió, entonces se animó a ir más allá. - ¿Simon? ¿estas allí? - el mundano escuchó a una chica llamarlo por su nombre y detrás de ella la voz de un hombre habló también

¿Simon? ¿Que hace el mundano en tu apartamento?

Debió haber venido con Isabelle anoche

¿Isabelle Lightwood con un mundano?

shhhhh!

Simon intentó estar lo más presentable posible cuando abrió la puerta, afuera del cuarto una chica de piel morena, ojos marrones y rizos y un chico de dos metros de alto lo miraban con ojos curiosos.

\- Hola. Lamento la situación, es muy embarazosa. - Dijo él primero. - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Isabelle me lo dijo. - Respondió ella sin dudar. - ¿Dónde está?

\- Se fue. - Respondió Simon y Maia notó la tristeza de sus palabras, mientras los dos hablaban Bat desapareció en la habitación de la chica. - Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Maia Roberts, soy amiga de Izzy ¿Quieres cafe?

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. De verdad me siento avergonzado.

\- No tienes que irte Simon, esta es tu casa ¿Ok? Tomemos cafe y si quieres podemos hablar de Isabelle, parece que necesitas hacerlo. - Simon no aceptó la oferta, se pusó sus zapatos y se despidió con una seña, después de allí salió del lugar con el alma rota.

Isabelle realizó con toda la honra que pudo su "caminata de la vergüenza" hasta el Instituto, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, todavía podía sentir el olor de Simón en ella, su olor, su sabor, todo de él. Jace la estaba esperando a la entrada del Instituto, estaba comiéndose una buena porción de mango, la miraba desaprobadoramente como si pudiera adivinar exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

\- No vayas a empezar. No estoy para tus comentarios

\- Marysé se preocupó, me obligó a buscarte y terminé rastreándote. Había pasado suficiente tiempo y pensé que estabas tardándote demasiado, tuve la brillante idea de asomarme por la ventana. No fue agradable Isabelle, no fue agradable. - ella se avergonzó sonrojada escandalosamente. - ¿De verdad Isabelle? ¿Eres del tipo de hacerlo en la cocina?

\- ¡Callate Jace! Callate por favor, puedes burlarte en otro momento. - Isabelle se notaba demasiado triste, de repente hacer bromas no pareció acertado.

\- Oye….

\- ¿Le dijiste a mamá?

\- Le dije que estabas bien, se molestó porque no le avisaste pero por lo menos no estaba preocupada. - Izzy asintió

\- Gracias, y lamento lo que tuviste que ver. - Jace blanqueó los ojos y se concentró en su porción de mango, curiosamente eso le hizo recordar a Simon y por un momento lo extrañó.

Los últimos días Simon poco pudo conciliar el sueño, era dificil no pensar en Isabelle después de todo lo que sucedió el fin de semana, su mente y su corazón oscilaba entre un sentimiento y otro, a veces se sentía decepcionado, a veces tenía rabia pero todos esos sentimientos eran opacados cuando se descubría a sí mismo pensando en sus besos y la manera en que ambos sincronizaron a la perfección, el ritmo, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos de ella mirándolo como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo ó la manera en que Isabelle pronunciaba su nombre, sus emociones cambiaban constantemente. Elaine atribuyó su falta de animo a que estaba enfermo y varias veces le dijo que fuera al hospital pero SImon se negó, ningun medico podría ayudarlo, además en tres días no había vomitado ni una vez. La noche en que por fin se quedó dormido soñó: _Clary y él estaban frente al Pandemonium, él iba detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla y detenerla para que no entrara al club, él sabía, tenía esa completa sensación de que si ella pasaba por esa puerta todo iba a cambiar. _

_\- ¡Clary! - Gritó para detenerla y por un momento ella se volvió con una sonrisa. - No entres allí, podría ser peligroso._

\- _No seas tonto Simon, ¡Ven! _

\- _Creo que es mejor que me quede aquí._

\- _Tienes que entrar si quieres ser diferente ¿No deseas beber de la Copa Mortal?_

\- _¿Qué es eso? - Clary blanqueó los ojos como si él hubiera preguntado algo obvio_

\- _Es uno de los Instrumentos Mortales. Simon, ¿Has olvidado todo?_

\- _Yo, yo..- El muchacho estaba intentando hilar un pensamiento, decir algo pero su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón no estaban alineados. - Me voy a quedar aquí, no creo que sea seguro._

\- _Está bien. - Respondió la muchacha decepcionada. - Estaré esperándote adentro, siempre. - Simon despertó confundido_

Los Instrumentos Mortales - Esas tres palabras estuvieron rondando por su mente una y otra vez durante el día hasta que en la noche se reunió con sus compañeros de banda en el Java Jones para tomar cafe y conversar.

\- ¿Alguien ha pensado en un nombre decente para la banda? Necesitamos imprimir los avisos para el Prospect Park.

\- ¿Qué tal Metal Spaguetti? - Kirk golpeó a Matt en la cabeza.

\- Es horrible y hemos tenido nombres horribles, ese es el más horrible de los nombres horribles que hemos tenido. - Simon blanqueó los ojos exhausto de la misma conversación una y otra vez.

\- ¿Que diablos pasa contigo? - Preguntó Eric. - No has dicho nada en toda la noche.

\- Nada. Solo estoy cansado de los nombres que sugieren

\- Sugiere uno tú entonces. - Refutó Matt.

\- Está bien, Los Instrumentos Mortales. ¿Que tal? - Kirk sonrió.

\- Me agrada, es perfecto

\- Me gusta también. - Dijo Eric.

\- Los Instrumentos Mortales, está decidido.

\- Simon dime que llegaste a tercera base con esa chica. - Preguntó Eric varios minutos después de que saldaron el tema del nombre de la banda. - Tienes que darnos detalles.- Simon se quedó callado por unos segundos sin lograr bajarle el tono rojo encendido a su rostro. - ¡Te lo dije Simon! ¡Eres mi jodido héroe!

\- No quiero hablar de eso, así que deja el tema a un lado.

\- ¿Tuviste sexo con una chica como esa y no quieres hablar de eso? - Matt se burló un poco de él. - ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

\- Por favor Simon, tienes que decirnos.

\- Todo fue perfecto, ella se fue la mañana siguiente, discutimos. - Respondió Simon colocándose de pie para irse.

\- ¿Por qué discutieron?

\- Ella está embarazada y de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar del tema.

\- ¡Oh no Simon! ¿Te enamoraste de ella? - Preguntó Eric pero Simon ya estaba abandonando el lugar. - Al menos cuéntanos como fue! - Levantó la voz pero Simon ya había salido.

Simon marcó el teléfono de Clary nuevamente pero la llamada se dirigió rápidamente al buzón de mensajes.

_Clary, he estado intentado contactarte, me gustaría hablar contigo un rato, sé que has estado ocupada pero espero que podamos vernos pronto._

La resolución con la que Isabelle asumió las cosas sorprendió a todos, continuó haciendo ejercicio y asistiendo a sus citas de revisión puntualmente con Tessa y Catarinna, no mencionó a Simon ni una sola vez delante de las otras personas, aunque Jace y Maryse sabían que en la noche lloraba por él ellos tampoco volvieron a mencionarlo en varias semanas. Isabelle se sintió prácticamente que interrumpía cuando entró en la biblioteca sin llamar y encontró a su madre y a sus dos hermanos conversando con Maia.

\- Lo siento, pensé que estabas sola mamá. - Se excusó-. - ¿Sucede algo malo? - La loba se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo, Izzy llevaba un vestido muy bonito, nada que intentara ocultar su estado.

\- Wow. - DIjo Maia. - Te vi solo hace unos días pero ahora parece que es realmente evidente.

\- Desde que le dije a él se volvió bastante difícil intentar ocultarlo, es como si de repente hubiera decidido crecer sin control

\- ¿Quieres sentarte? - Preguntó Alec viéndola todavía en la puerta. - Estamos pidiéndole ayuda a los lobos para rastrear a los vampiros. - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos.

\- No, no quiero escuchar nada de eso. Voy a estar afuera.

\- ¿Quieres salir de aquí después de que termine aquí? - Preguntó Maia.

\- Podría ser buena idea. - Contestó y salió de la habitación.

\- Ten cuidado. - Inició Maryse mirando a Maia fijamente. - No la lleves a ningún lugar demasiado público, esconder ese embarazo va a ser cada vez más difícil. - Maia asintió comprensiva. - Ahora continuemos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitan?

\- Los lobos son excelentes rastreadores de vampiros, necesitamos que nos ayuden a rastrear al grupo que ha estado quemando nuevos transformados al sol. Necesitamos hacerlo rápido antes de que llegue a oídos de la Clave lo que está sucediendo.

\- No quieren a nadie de la Clave rondando por aquí con Isabelle en ese estado ¿Verdad?

\- Precisamente. - Respondió Jace. - No solicitaríamos ayuda si no fuera estrictamente necesario. - Había una nota de orgullo nefilim en las palabras del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué dice Lilly de lo que ha sucedido?

\- Los vampiros tienen cierta lealtad, el Clan de NY no va a intervenir, ella lo ha dejado claro. - Dijo Alec. - ¿Podemos contar con su ayuda?

\- Siempre va a haber lobos que quieran cazar vampiros. - Respondió colocándose. Voy a buscar a Isabelle, los veré pronto.

\- Ella te llamará seguramente, primero necesitó hablar con ella.- Maryse se apresuró a detenerla, Maia la miró sospechosa pero no quiso discutir demasiado, solamente salió de la habitación se fue.

Cuando Maryse por fin halló a su hija, la encontró en la cocina leyendo un libro. - ¿Que estás haciendo?

\- Intentando aprender algo, no quiero un bebé que se muera de hambre. - Su madre se asomó a la olla que Iz había puesto, había una bebida burbujeante que no tenía ningún aspecto agradable.

\- déjame ayudarte sino es probable que el bebé no se muera de hambre pero sí se muera de un dolor de estómago.

\- Está bien, pero Maia estaba esperándome.

\- Le dije que se fuera, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante primero.

\- Nada que tenga que ver con Simon, por favor. - Respondió agotada de repente.

\- Iz es solo momentáneo, si todo sale bien en unos meses podrás hablar con él.

\- Por fin he comprendido que sería una tontería decirle las cosas, él no va a creer nada con o sin vampiros rondando. Es solo un mundano

\- No seas tan negativa.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor? Creí que tenías algo muy importante que decirme. - Maryse se encargó primero de la receta, era bastante sencilla la verdad, una colada para bebé, luego de eso se sentó a conversar con su hija.

\- Izzy no podemos esconder más lo de tu embarazo

\- Lo sé.

\- Debemos decirle a tu padre. - La frase quedó flotando en el aire, Izzy perdió todo el color de su rostro. - Se que es aterrador pero Izzy ya es evidente, él se va a enterar tarde o temprano.

\- Tengo claro que este día llegaría, así que… ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar?

\- Creo que va a querer matarnos a las dos.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Lo sé, no voy a dejar que te haga daño, lo prometo.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Vas a decirle que venga de visita?

\- Voy a ir a Idris primero, necesito prepararlo sicologicamente antes de que te vea.

\- Gracias. Necesito salir de aquí. Voy a alcanzar a Maia. - Izzy estaba a punto de romperse a llorar.

\- Se discreta Iz. No dejes que nadie te vea.

Simon marcó nuevamente el número de teléfono de Clary y nuevamente estaba apagado así que solo dejó el centésimo mensaje de voz:

**_Clary sé que Isabelle está embarazada, ¿Tú lo sabías? Quisiera hablar contigo ¿Podrías por lo menos contestar el teléfono?, solo quiero charlar y que veamos comics. Por favor Clary déjame hablar contigo._**


	16. Chapter 16

**No les parece que la canción recuerda a la Isabelle antes de Simon? Bueno la elegì por eso. Comenta si te gusta, siempre leo.**

**Las chicas grandes lloran**

"_Puedo llorar, arruinando mi maquillaje _

_Lavo todas las cosas que tú has tomado _

_No me importa si no luzco hermosa _

_Las chicas grandes lloran cuando su corazón se rompe _

_Las chicas grandes lloran cuando su corazón se rompe _

_Las chicas grandes lloran cuando se corazón se está rompiendo _

_Me despierto, me despierto, me despierto _

_Me despierto, me despierto, me despierto... sola"_

Big Girl Cry - Sia

¡Isabelle Lightwood! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó Maia, tenía una expresión de sorpresa pero también de travesura que hizo sonreír inmediatamente a Izzy. Sentadas en el espacio que los Cazadores de Sombras usaban para entrenarse en Central Park, Izzy llevaba un gabán hasta las rodillas intentando ocultar su estado por más tiempo. Maia había conseguido para ella te y donuts ahora la veía charlar mientras se abarrotaba de las mismas.

No fue algo que planee. ¡Tú fuiste quien me dio la idea!

Pero ¿ por qué te fuiste así?

Todo este drama con los vampiros que quieren ser diurnos, están detrás de él. No puedo arriesgarlo, y no puedo seguir haciendo esto, si me acerco demasiado a él alejarme siempre es más dificil

¿Acercarte más? - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos. - No creo que haya una manera posible en que dos personas puedan estar máaaaas cerca.

Fue un momento de debilidad ¿ok? Nunca tuve esa intención, necesitaba advertirle que no podía seguir buscando nada acerca de los nefilim y necesitaba despedirme, de alguna manera terminamos...

Sí, estoy completamente segura de eso. - Respondió en tono sarcástico llevandose una donut y dándole una mirada de reproche. - Isabelle se recostó sobre la hierba dejando que su cabello se extendiera como una cortina y mirando hacia el cielo azul de NY.

¿Sería demasiado descabellado decir que creo que el bebé lo extraña también? - La chica se atrevió a liberar un suspiro.

¿Cual es tu teoría?

Cada vez que estoy cerca de él tenga una sensación de burbujas, es algo diferente. Esa noche fue como algo magnetico, creo que él también me extraña aunque no lo hace conscientemente.

No creo que sea descabellado, creo que el bebé sabe que Simon es su padre. - Isabelle cerró los ojos dejando que la idea la invadiera, la idea en donde Simon supiera de su bebé, y el bebé conociera a su padre.

Él cree que fue su primera vez. - Isabelle soltó una carcajada unos segundos despues.

Claro que lo hace Isabelle! No recuerda nada de antes. Eso solo lo hace más cruel

Nunca fue mi intención romperle el corazón, quería cuidarlo de todos los males del mundo pero eso es imposible, siempre alguien sale herido.

¿Entonces por qué no quieres saber nada de lo que está sucediendo con los vampiros? Si todo se arregla vas a poder decirle que el bebe es suyo.

Porque le dije lo del embarazo y reaccionó como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, estoy 100% segura de que a Simon no le agradaría la noticia de que es el padre, estoy asustada de muchas cosas recientemente pero esa mirada de rechazo no es algo que quiera volver a ver en mi vida

Estoy segura que si él recordará no solo verías aceptación sino alegría.

Eso no hace la situación más manejable. ¡Por el Ángel Lo extraño! No he hablado de Simon en semanas.

¿Clary no sabe lo que sucedió?

No creo que le agradaría, ella ha sido sobreprotectora con Simon y hemos discutido lo suficiente, se que desde el punto de vista de él sería alguien que lo usó para tener sexo, no quiero escuchar sus reproches.

Clary siempre va a ser así con él pero ella te quiere.

Lo sé, pero es bastante dificil sobrellevar todo, y lo que sucedió esa noche fue algo que no pude evitar y no me arrepiento tampoco. Era algo que deseaba.

Eso tampoco soluciona el hecho de que sientes que Simon no querría ser padre, lo que estas sugiriendo es que vas a ocultarle la verdad, y no sé si eso sea algo que se pueda ocultar Isabelle.

No tengo planeado volver a buscarlo en mi vida, lo extraño pero ahora tengo que pensar primero en el bebé y no solo es a mí a quien estoy protegiendo del rechazo. Simon va a tener una buena vida mundana con su familia.

Es un pensamiento terrible ¿Lo sabes no?

Voy a tener que vivir con eso pero me sentiré bien si el bebe está a salvo, es lo único que me importa.

Espero que tengas razón al respecto de esto, no se siente bien del todo.

Nunca va a sentirse bien. Ese maldito demonio nos robó nuestro futuro juntos.

Deja de pensar en Asmodeo y tengo un poco de positivimos

No es nada facil. No soy positiva por naturaleza, el positivo siempre fue él.

Es hora de irme, tengo una misión de la Clave y nuevos miembros en la manada que son jóvenes

Tú eres joven. - Maia sonrió alborotandose los rizos

Sí pero ellos son caóticos y deben de aprender las reglas

Suenas como una anciana.

No te extrañes, pronto tú podrías sonar igual. - Isabelle le dio una sonrisa honesta.

Rebecca estaba arrojando la última prenda a la lavadora de ropa cuando Simon apareció en su campo de visión, se veía ensimismado, ella sabía que no estaba bien.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que te sucede? o por lo menos dime el nombre de la chica.

Isabelle. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué sucede con ella?

La noche del baile de bienvenida…. Despues nosotros…

¿Tuvieron sexo?. - Simon asintió y Rebecca arqueó las cejas, Simon nunca le había contado ningun detalle de su vida privada antes.

¿Tu primera vez?

Sí

¿Así fue de malo?

Lo contrario Becky…. Fue perfecto, ni siquiera se sintió como una primera vez, parecía que hubiéramos hecho eso por años.

¿Cual es el problema con la chica entonces?

La mañana siguiente me dijo que estaba embarazada.

¡Wow! Eso sí que es un giro impredecible en la historia

Lo sé. Reaccioné mal, la acusé de no decirme la verdad y le pedí que se fuera. Me siento horrible por hacerlo pero no supe qué hacer.

Te importa esta chica ¿no es cierto? ¿Te gusta de verdad? - Simon asintió.

¿Qué se supone que haga?

¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo por ti?

Es muy reservada y la mayoría del tiempo está diciéndome que todo es complicado y sacandome de su vida, pero cuando baja la guardia creo que de verdad siente algo por mí. - Becca arrojó un par de prendas de vestir más a la lavadora.

¿Estás esperando un consejo?

Por favor

Un embarazo no es algo que debas tomarte a la ligera hermano. - El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció. - Pero por lo que puedo notar esta chica te interesa lo suficiente y tú no eres el tipo de chico que huye cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles,

¿Estás sugiriendo que debería buscarla?

No lo sé Simon, ¿has pensado que pronto vas a irte a la Universidad? ¿estás seguro que quieres involucrarte en algo tan dificil? - Simon se quedó pensativo unos buenos segundos.

Sería una locura. Tal vez esto sea una señal, tal vez solo debería enfocarme en mi futuro

No quiero ser aguafiestas solo te hablo desde mi experiencia. La vida adulta es bastante complicada.

Lo sé. Gracias Becky.

Clary dibujó con su dedo la mandíbula de "super sexy" novio, cuando lo veía así todavía se maravilla de haber conseguido el chico de sus sueños, él estaba sonriendo con una expresión de tranquilidad en sus ojos dorados, nadie hubiera podido imaginarse que pudieran reflejar tanta ternura en momentos como ese y tanta ferocidad en otros.

Debería irme ya, mamá dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme para la cena. - Clary dijo las palabras pero no hizo ningun movimiento para levantarse, estaba acostada sobre él cubiertos por la misma sábana.

No te vayas. - Le susurró Jace.

Si me demoro va a estar de malas pulgas toda la cena.

Quiero dormir contigo Clarissa Fray, como la otra noche en Idris, la noche que te escribí la carta.

Cuando cumpla 18 me quedaré, ahora mismo ella está siendo sobreprotectora, es su forma de canalizar el duelo y no quiero molestarla.

Lo sé. ¿Tú estás sobrellevando tu duelo seduciendome cada vez que nos vemos?

No es cierto.

Hacer el amor en el Gimnasio es muy sexy pero siento que lo que quieres es distraerte. ¿Quien diría que serías del tipo aventurero? - Clary se sonrojó.

No soy del tipo aventurero

Y no has contestado la pregunta. - Sus ojos dorados se intensificaron sobre ella. - Deberías ir y despedirte de él, Izzy lo hizo.

No puedo despedirme de él Jace y lo sabes. Además no quiero mentirle, odio mentirle a Simon.

Será algo temporal, después podrán decirle la verdad.

Después cuando? Nunca va a ser más seguro para él. No estoy segura del todo, he estado pensando en eso diariamente, cada minuto. - La voz se le quebró y ella escondió el rostro en su cuello.

Clary, dime que sucede, puedes contarme cualquier cosa. - Ella estaba llorando silenciosamente, Jace conocía perfectamente esta reacción porque la había visto varias veces en los últimos meses.

He estado yendo a la casa de Simon con la runa de invisibilidad.

¡Clary!

Solo quería poner runas que lo protegieran, lo he hecho en su casa, en la escuela, en el Java Jones. Voy como un fantasma.

Esto no te está haciendo bien Clary. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Yo… me culpé tantas veces por lo que le sucedió a Simon, lo mataron y volvieron vampiro, lo encerraron una y otra vez, un demonio borró su memoria, he estado pensando después de lo que ha sucedido que tal vez Iz tiene razón, tal vez ahora solo deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo y en paz.

Pero si peleaste por que Isabelle se acercara a él, dijiste que tenía derecho a saber del bebé que espera ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ni siquiera sabe del mundo de las sombras y ya tiene una nueva amenaza encima! Izzy tiene razón, he sido una egoísta al querer traerlo de vuelta, el bebé va a tenernos a todos nosotros pero no podemos hacerle eso a Simon. - Jace la envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente.

Si le dices adiós ahora crees que debe ser para siempre

Y no puedo decirle adiós para siempre a Simon.

Así que sencillamente vas a dejarlo de verlo ¿Sin despedirte?. Si ibas a hacer eso no debiste aparecer en su vida otra vez.

No sé qué hacer. - Clary se quedó allí como una niña llorando por su mejor amigo.

Jace se negó a dejarla ir sola hasta su casa, así que los dos se fueron desde el Instituto en Manhattan hasta la casa de Luke en Brooklyn, cuando entraron él y Jocelyn estaban en la sala esperandolos. A pesar de los últimos meses los dos estaban de buen ánimo y lo saludaron con una bienvenida, aunque Jocelyn notó inmediatamente que Clary tenía los ojos irritados por estar llorando.

¿Esta todo bien?

Todo bien. - Respondió la pelirroja tomando asiento con su novio. - ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

¿Hay algún problema en que me quede? - Preguntó Jace.

Ninguno. - Respondió Luke. - Hemos estado conversando respecto a darle una nueva fecha a nuestra boda. - Clary arqueó las cejas, no creyó que sus padres estuvieran pensando en eso todavía. - Estamos consientes que ha sido un tiempo dificil, pero no queremos aplazarla demasiado tiempo.

No podemos permanecer de duelo más. - Añadió Jocelyn

¿Hay alguna idea de la fecha?

Estamos pensando en Mayo.

Eso es pronto. - Respondió Clary

Teníamos casi todo listo la última vez. No hay demasiado que planear.

Es una excelente noticia. - Comentó Jace encantador como sabia ser

Jace tiene razón. He estado tan distraída últimamente pero estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.

¿Estas segura?

Estoy muy segura mamá. Ustedes merecen toda una vida de felicidad.

Clary esperó hasta que cenaron entre sonrisas y planes para la boda y hasta que Jace le dio el último abrazo y beso de la noche y se fue, esperó hasta que las luces de la casa se apagaron y hasta que ella estuvo en su cama metida entre las cobijas para encender su teléfono móvil, Simon le había dejado varios mensajes de voz.

_Clary estoy empezando a pensar que estas evadiendome, ¿sucedió algo? …. te extraño. Simon._

Clary devolvió la llamada enseguida, no podía seguir haciendo eso.

_¡Clary! Hola, estaba preocupado no has contestado mis llamadas en semanas._

_Lo siento Simon._

_¿Está todo bien? Espero que esto no tenga que ver con lo que sucedió con Isabelle?_

_¿Qué sucedió con ella? No hemos hablado tampoco en días._

_¿No te dijo nada del baile de bienvenida?_

_No lo hizo._

_Escucha Clary, no te he estado buscando para hablar de ella, solo quería que tomáramos café un día, extraño hablar contigo_

_No sé si pueda hacerlo, he estado ocupada._

_Lo supuse cuando vi que contestabas las llamadas, lamento molestarte._

_No digas eso Simon, nunca me molestas. Volverte a ver es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado este año._

_¿Café entonces? ¿Mañana?_

_Mañana._

El Java Jones estaba bastante vacío y Simon ya estaba esperándola dentro cuando llegó, le dio una medio sonrisa, aunque de alguna manera parecía un poco menos relajado al día en que se habían conocido, como si de repente estuviera demasiado preocupado por algo. Así como Isabelle, Clary sabía que tendría que darle una excusa tonta para dejar de verlo, aunque todo su ser le rogaba que no se despidiera de él.

¡Hey Clary! Has estado ocupada. - Saludó él ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Un poco, lamento no haberte contestado antes las llamadas. - Ella se sentó frente a él.

Está bien, estaba preocupado porque creí que estabas evadiendome.

¿Evadiendote? No para nada.

¿No tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Isabelle verdad? - Clary negó con la cabeza.

No he hablado con Izzy en semanas.

¿Puedo preguntar algo? Todas las veces que intenté conseguir una cita con Isabelle… ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba embarazada? - Clary lo miró perpleja, Simon notó su sorpresa, casi hasta se había puesto un poco pálida.

¿Te lo dijo? - Simon miró hacia la nada ofendido de repente.

Sí me lo dijo, después de ir al baile y después de que pasaramos toda la noche juntos. - Clary hizo un gesto confundido como si no entendiera nada. - Escucha Clary, no quiero hacerte reproches respecto al comportamiento de Isabelle, solamente que hubiera preferido saberlo desde antes.

No te lo dije porque creí que ella debería ser quien te dijera. Isabelle no ha estado bien en meses, pensé que salir contigo le ayudaría. Nunca pensé que su embarazo fuera un impedimento para una cita.

Es demasiado complicado. ¿Quien es el padre del bebé? - Clary lo miró con tanta tristeza que por un momento Simon pensó que todo el verde de sus ojos se había esfumado reemplazandolo con una oleada de dolor. Ella no contestó la pregunta, solo la esquivó.

Me voy de la ciudad, mamá va a casarse y nos iremos a vivir a otro lado, realmente vine aquí porque quería despedirme personalmente.

¿Te vas de la ciudad? ¿Cuando?

Mañana.

Oh…. - Simon soltó todo el aire que llevaba dentro.

Me encantó volver a verte Simon Lewis. De verdad. Ahora debo irme.

¿Vas a llamarme algún día? - Clary se puso de pie y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la frente.

Espero de todo corazón que volvamos a hablar algún día, tal vez entonces pueda responder a todas tus preguntas. Adios Simon.

Adios Clary. - Respondió él pero ella ya estaba saliendo del Java Jones.

Clary ingresó como un torpedo por la puerta del Instituto, había algo que la hacía sentir enojada pero no sabía exactamente que era, solo sabía que necesitaba estallar con la persona indicada y la encontró en la sala de entrenamiento. Alec estaba teniendo paciencia, mucha paciencia, el tema era que Isabelle nunca en su vida había planificado que iba a necesitar armas a más largo alcance que su látigo, era buena con él y le encantaba, pero usarlo ahora no parecía una buena opción, Alec había terminado convenciendola de que intentara con el arco pero empezaba a impacientarse, a pesar de que ella siempre era buena con las armas, tenía esa impaciencia que le evitaba concentrarse lo suficiente para acertar con la flecha, por más que intentara no lograba hacerla mejorar.

Izzy, necesitas ser paciente y concentrarte. - Ella blanqueó los ojos.

No sé porque sigues intentando

Porque Jace tiene razón.

Jace siempre tiene la razón. - Respondió con sarcasmo.

Dime si vas a intentarlo para no perder más mi tiempo.

¿Consideras invertir tiempo en tu hermosa hermana una pérdida ? - el turno de blanquear los ojos fue de él, en ese momento fue cuando entró Clary

¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste Isabelle Lightwood!

¿Que hice? No he hecho nada en 4 meses, solo estar encerrada.

¿De verdad? Eres un hipócrita.

¿Que está sucediendo aquí? - Preguntó Alec.

Después de la conversación que tuvimos contigo acerca de Simon, la conversación donde acordamos dejarlo en paz, tu hermana se acostó con él.

¿Hiciste qué?

¿Me entrometo yo en las personas con las que ustedes duermen? No lo creo, así que ustedes no tienen porque entrometerse. ¡Por el Angel Clary! Tú dormiste con mi hermano en Edom! ¿Eso habla de autocontrol?

¡Punto para Isabelle! - Dijo Alec.

¡Acordamos dejarlo en paz!

Punto para Clary

¡Lo dejé en paz despues de eso pelirroja estúpida!, lo deje en paz desde antes, tú le enseñaste un retrato mío y me embaucaste para salir con él. ¿Como resulta siendo todo esto mi culpa?

Punto para Iz. Clary ella tiene mucha razón en eso.

Clary se quedó callada dejando que su ira se aplacara, la pelinegra tenía un punto, uno muy válido. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no era enojo lo que sentía, era frustración y tristeza.

Voy a dejarlas a solas. - Dijo Alec saliendo de la habitación. Izzy ya se había sentado en el suelo.

Sé que lo que sucedió no parece del todo correcto Clary, pero tú sabes que no fue algo que planeé, fui al baile y luego intenté explicarle, solo lo besé para despedirme pero es dificil despedirse de alguien al que no deseas abandonar.

Simon no está bien Iz. Antes estaba obsesionado contigo, ahora tiene el corazón roto.

Yo estaba intentando protegerlo de eso precisamente. Nunca quise herirlo . - Clary se sentó a su lado, sin ningun rastro del enojo.

Perdón por descargarme contigo, fui a despedirme también y no fue bien, él estaba enojado con las dos.

Lo lamento. - Ambas chicas se quedaron en silenco por unos segundos, divagando en los pensamientos.

Desde el año pasado que inicié mi vida como nefilim, siempre seguí mi corazón, siento que seguirlo fue parte de lo que nos hizo ganarle a Valentine y a Sebastian. ¿Por qué siento que al alejar a Simon estamos cometiendo un error?

No fue nuestra decisión alejarlo, Asmodeo tomó sus recuerdos y lo arrancó de nuestra vida. Nosotros estamos intentando protegerlo, solo eso.

¿Por qué no estamos enfrentando a los que amenazan su seguridad en vez de escondernos de él?

Clary no puedo hacer esto, no puedo pensar en Simon ahora. Necesito preocuparme por el bebé ¿ok?

A veces parece que tenemos la misma conversación una y otra vez y no avanzamos en lo absoluto.

¡es ridiculo! No puedo hacer esto una y otra vez. No podemos seguir discutiendo acerca de Simon.

No conozco una vida sin él Iz, de todas las personas creí que tú eras la que más lo entendería.

¡Lo entiendo Clary! ¡Tú eres quien vino a reclamarme!

Somos un desastre sin él. - Finalizó resignada… - ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato contigo? - Isabelle blanqueó los ojos

pelirroja estupida, claro que puedes quedarte.

Maryse les preparó pollo en salsa de naranja para la comida, y torta de vainilla, Isabelle por fin sonrió en todo el día.

¿Estamos celebrando algo? - Preguntó Jace divertido.

Nada. - Respondió Marysse. - Quería prepararle algo divertido a Iz., Alec y yo nos iremos por unos días.

¿Irte? ¿ a donde?

Idris. - Jace arqueó las cejas.

Es hora de que hable con Robert.

¡Raziel! Va a ser un infierno. - Contestó Isabelle perdiendo el apetito de repente. - Papá va a querer asesinarme

Nadie va a dejar que te toque. - Respondió Jace aburrido. - Tenemos peores cosas de las cuales preocuparnos

¿Cuando te irías?

Este fin de semana.

Esta bien. - Isabelle liberó el aire en sus pulmones intentando saborear la comida pero era imposible, no le sabía a nada.

No quiero que salgas mientras estoy fuera Isabelle, ya se nota lo suficiente para crear sospechas.

He usado glamours.

No es cierto, no vas a poder esconder tu estado mucho tiempo más detrás de una chaqueta.

Mamá…

Isabelle...

Simon le ocurrió la cosa más extraña, los sueños que no recordaban ahora habían sido reemplazados por sueños acerca de su padre. Después de la muerte de él, Simon había soñado muy a menudo con él por meses y después sencillamente su mente se había acostumbrado a su ausencia, aunque su corazón no. Pero ahora, cada noche el hombre aparecía para preguntarle cosas, como la noche en que soñó visitando el cementerio judío donde estaba su tumba, era media noche y todavía estaba nevando, pero Simon no usaba chaqueta ni tenía frío, no estaba usando anteojos tampoco, milagrosamente su padre se materializó a su lado.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí hijo?

Vine a verte, te extraño. Siempre te extraño.

Es el lugar equivocado.

¿A que te refieres?

Estás en el lugar equivocado Simon.

Papá tienes que explicarme.

Este no es el lugar donde deberías estar buscando a quien extrañas.

El muchacho despertó en la mitad de la noche y recordaba todo, estaba congelado del frío. Era el primer sueño que recordaba en meses. El siguiente sueño fue más extraño aún, era el mismo discurso pero al final su padre lo había abofeteado, Simon se despertó y juró que todavía le dolía la mejilla izquierda.

Becky ¿Tú crees en fantasmas? - Preguntó mientras desayunaba su cereal, Becca estaba intentando estudiar pero su hermano no la dejaba

No.

Si te dijera que creo que papá está intentando enviarme un mensaje ¿me creerías?

No

Eres una tonta, no me ayudes tanto.

Estas hablando de fantasmas y yo tengo que estudiar, ¿sabes porque estoy aquí? necesito concentrarme. - Simon se levantó sin decirle nada, dejó el plato en la cocina.

Simon, mamá me pidió que visitaras mi Universidad unos días, así que te haré una cita y voy a permitir que te quedes conmigo cuando decidas hacerlo.

Acabas de dejar en claro que te molesto.

Los hermanos menores siempre son molestos, por eso no voy a dejar de ayudar.

No he pensado en la Universidad en meses.

Lo sé, ¿Sigues pensando en la chica? - Simon asintió. - Enfócate en esto, la Universidad es una de las decisiones más importantes en la vida.

Esta bien, esta bien. Avisame cuando tengas la cita.

El siguiente sueño fue un recuerdo de Hanuka el último año antes de que el hombre muriera, todos estaban reunidos para encender las velas, Simon recordaba ese día perfectamente pero lo que le dijo su padre era algo totalmente nuevo

¿Simon?

Dime papá

¿Sabes por qué celebramos Hanuka?

Claro que lo sé, la lámpara del templo quedó encendida durante 8 días con una porción de aceite que alcanzaba para uno.

¿sabes por qué es importante la luz?

¿estoy perdiéndome algo?

Hay un montón de cosas que existen pero que no puedes ver en la oscuridad, hay cosas que no puedes ver pero están allí. Necesitas tener Visión.

Ese sabado que Simon despertó había una nota debajo de su puerta: _Pandemonium 22.00. Isabelle L._


	17. Chapter 17

**Servatis a Periculum, Servatis a maleficum**

"_Ángeles caídos a mis pies _

_Susurran voces a mi oído _

_Muerte ante mis ojos_

_Yace a mi lado, temo._

_Ella me hace señas me rendiré_

_En mi final empezaré _

_Abandonando todo he caído_

_para levantarme y encontrar el final"_

_**Whisper - Evanescence**_

Maryse se quedó hospedada en la casa de la Consul como ya era su costumbre, en esta ocasión, más que nunca necesitaba estar demasiado cerca ni más de lo necesario de Robert, a pesar de permanecer en la casa de los Penhallow y ser una amiga allegada de la familia, no reveló el estado de su hija menor.

Robert Lightwood se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada junto a Alec en el estudio de la casa asignada al Inquisidor, se veía agotada y preocupada, como si hubiera envejecido 5 años el último año, por un momento pensó que él mismo se veía así cuando se miraba al espejo. Encima del escritorio había una botella de escocés que bien recordaba estaba casi llena en la mañana pero ahora iba en la mitad.

¿Dura tarde? ¿Sucede algo? - Saludó

Hola Robert. - Respondió Maryse. - Siéntate, necesitamos hablar algo importante.

¿Por qué estas bebiendo de esa manera Maryse? Rara vez te he visto beber así. ¿Tan grave es? ¿Sucedió algo? - El hombre no hizo ningun ademán de querer sentarse.

Alec se levantó para saludar a su padre con un abrazo, algo estaba mejorando en su relación, Robert notó que su hijo también parecía serio y preocupado.

Solo sientate papá, hay cosas que necesitamos contarte

Maryse le sirvió una copa a su ex-esposo y una para ella misma, doble sin hielo. Él hizo lo que ella le pidió pero no se tomó ni un sorbo

¿Vas a decirme de una vez que sucede? Estas poniendome los nervios de punta

Isabelle está embarazada. - Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces y se bebió toda la copa.

¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Maryse? ¿Me pareció escuchar que Isabelle está embarazada?

Pero tiene que ser una broma, ella no tenía novio ni siquiera.

Está embarazada, estoy segura. - Volvió a decir liberando el aire de sus pulmones y desplomándose en el asiento como si no pudiera hacer nada más, Robert entonces se bebió su copa en un segundo.

¿Quien es el padre? Dime que es por lo menos un nefilim

El vampiro diurno. - Respondió Alec

¿Que? ¡Está rompiendo la Ley! Se suponía que ninguno de nosotros podía hablar con él, mucho menos acostarse con el mundano.

Robert, no estás escuchándome… Isabelle está embarazada "del Vampiro Diurno" cuando salían antes de Edom, tiene 4 meses de embarazo.

Hubo un silencio eterno entre los tres, ojos celestes mirándose entre sí, Robert había perdido todo el color de su rostro, hubo un momento en que la mujer quiso llorar, pero no sabía que no podía permitírselo todavía, de hecho, hasta el momento no se había permitido llorar por eso, pero ahora en ese momento y lugar se hizo más real que estaban metidos en un problema bastante serio.

¿Embarazada de un vampiro? ¿Literalmente? - La mujer asintió. - Eso es imposible.

Parece que no lo es para un diurno

¡Mierda! Estamos jodidos.

Lo sé. - Robert se levantó de repente arrojando lo que quedaba de la botella de Whisky contra la pared, Maryse se sobresaltó por un segundo viendo a su ex esposo cambiar de color de blanco pálido a rojo intenso.

¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?

¡Papá! No te atrevas a decir que es su culpa. - Alec levantó la voz dejando claro a que había ido.

¿Trajiste a Alec a que te defendiera?

No tengo de que defenderme y si hay alguna responsabilidad en mí la comparto contigo, tú fuiste quien nos dejó cuando murió Max. - Robert apoyó sus manos contra el escritorio con la cabeza gacha intentando recuperar la respiración, se tomó varios segundos en hacerlo pero cuando volvió a hablar parecía más tranquilo

\- ¿Han estado escondiéndome esto todo este tiempo?

No podía dejar que nadie se enterara hasta que elaboremos un plan al respecto Robert, hemos estado ocultandolo pero no es algo que pueda permanecer mucho tiempo así. ¿Que diablos vamos a hacer?

¿Los hermanos silenciosos la han visto ya? ¿Ya sabemos si es vampiro o nefilim?

No puedo dejar que la Clave se entere todavía, Magnus Bane y Catarinna Loss, dicen que hasta que nazca pueden decir con certeza que es. Hasta ahora no ha dado ninguna señal que pueda ser un vampiro, ha crecido como un bebé normal, tiene un corazón que late.

Por lo menos…. - Robert liberó el aire de sus pulmones sirviendose en un segundo trago para él, para su ex esposa y otro para Alec, el muchacho lo rechazó. - Nadie puede saber de esto. Es el peor momento, con la guerra fría nadie quiere escuchar nada de un híbrido.

No estamos en guerra con los vampiros.

¿Y qué? Sabes que muchas familias se oponen a las relaciones entre Shadowhunters y subterráneos, menos tener hijos con ellos.

¿Que nos importa a nosotros las familias tradicionales? - Alec por fin habló. - Lo que debe importarnos es Isabelle.

Alec no seas ingenuo. - Respondió su padre. - ¿Qué crees que va a causar que haya un bebé vampiro? Algunos pensarán que podría ser peligrosa su sed, los vampiros querrían reclamarlo como suyo. Podríamos causar una crisis diplomática y no necesitamos una crisis diplomática en medio de una guerra con las hadas. La Clave no puede saber.

¿Que va a suceder cuando se enteren que hemos ocultado el embarazo? - Preguntó Alec

Si el bebé es un nefilim no va a importar quien sea su padre. - Dijo Maryse. - Ese era mi plan desde el principio, pero si es un vampiro…. - Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí. Finalmente Robert dijo.

Quiero matar a ese hijo de puta que embarazó a mi hija. Debiste haber hecho que abortara.

Maryse le dio una bofetada, seca y fuerte que lo hizo ver estrellas. Ella todavía podía pegar duro.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! Siempre serás un cobarde Robert Lightwood, no puedes amar a nadie más que a ti mismo. - Maryse estaba terminando esa frase cuando un miembro de la guardia del Inquisidor entró a la habitación.

Hay noticias desde Nueva York señor Inquisidor. El brujo Magnus Bane dice que tiene que ver con su hija, dice que deben ir inmediatamente, es de vida o muerte.

Un ruido ensordecedor de música electrónica se colaba por las ventanas del Pandemonium, era una noche fría y después de cavilar y cavilar una y otra vez si debía presentarse o no, terminó justo a la entrada del club sin estar todavía seguro si era el lugar para estar o si quería hablar con Isabelle nuevamente, no parecía el lugar indicado para él y tampoco si lo dejarían entrar, así que no se imaginaba como a Isabelle Lightwood se le había ocurrido la idea de citarlo allí y como pensó que funcionaría.

Él hizo la fila de todas maneras esperando para que el guarda lo detuviera, no lo hizo, con solo verlo le permitió la entrada, era extraño, por un momento le pareció escuchar susurrar a las personas a su alrededor acerca de él, la palabra Daylighter se repitió en varias ocasiones. Además del ruido el aire se sentía sofocante, el club estaba abarrotado ya que era fin de semana pero por alguna razón las personas que estaban allí no le parecían agradables, en algunas ocasiones las encontró amenazantes. Simon no supo qué hacer, entró intentando fijarse en la silueta de Isabelle en medio de la oscuridad, el humo y las luces, pero no la encontró, ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en el apestoso lugar sintiendo que las personas lo observaban, estaba a punto de pedir un refresco en la barra y después largarse de allí cuando una chica lo saludó un poco perpleja y sorprendida.

Simon. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Maia

Hola otra vez… - El chico se sonrojó. - Isabelle dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí, no sé porque vine la verdad, todavía no decido si irme o quedarme

¿Isabelle? ¿Aquí?

Sí, ¿Por qué es tan extraño?

Isabelle nunca te citaría en este lugar precisamente a ti, ¿estas seguro?

Encontré una nota suya pero nunca ha tenido la decencia de darme su número de teléfono así que no tengo idea de cómo confirmar y… todo esto me empieza a parecer absurdo y molesto. No creo que vaya a aparecer, me he convertido en un juego para ella.

No digas eso, Isabelle no haría eso contigo. Yo voy llamarla. - Sugirió.

o podría irme mejor. Ella no se va a presentar creo.

Simon solo dame un momento. No me parece seguro que hayas venido

Hablas como si tuvieras 40 años Maia. Esperaré 15 minutos, si ella no aparece me iré.

Maia regresó para hablar con Bat quien se había tomado un receso después de DJ por unos minutos.

¿Es ese el Daylighter?

Sí, dice que Isabelle lo citó aquí, pero lo dudo. Intentaré ir afuera y llamarla, no hay buena señal dentro del club. ¿Podrías cuidar que nadie se le acerque demasiado?

Lo haré, no tardes necesitamos irnos pronto.

¿Que sucede?

El chico nuevo dice que detectó movimiento de varios vampiros en la estación Bay Parkway, dice que quiere que vayamos

Deben ser del clan de NY, Bob está demasiado obsesionado con atrapar vampiros.

Es lo que hacen los nuevos. Además dijo que no vio a nadie del Clan de Vampiros de NY y que le parecía sospechoso.

No soy maestra de jardín infantil. - Respondió Maia agotada y salió.

Clary se sintió un poco culpable al no quedarse con Isabelle en el Instituto pero es que el rostro de Jace diciéndole que fueran a cazar juntos era tan divertido que poco pudo contenerse, además, alguien tenía que hacerlo, con Alec en Idris. Isabelle lo entendió perfectamente, ella misma tenía envidia de no poder acompañarlos, fue ella quien la convenció de que fuera y fue entonces cuando accedió, aunque la sensación de no estar haciendo las cosas del todo bien no la abandonó.

Izzy se quedó en el Instituto sola intentando calmar sus pensamientos, de hecho, estar sola era algo que necesitaba, no podía encontrar tranquilidad sabiendo que tal vez a esa misma hora su madre estaría contándole la verdad a su padre, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de sea conversación. Casi pierde el timbre de su teléfono, se tardó demasiado pero cuando contestó la música del Pandemonium la recibió.

¿Donde estas Isabelle Lightwood? y ¿Por qué diablos citaste a Simon al Pandemonium? Hay demasiadas personas aquí que tienen un ojo puesto en él.

¿Maia? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Tú citando a Simon al Pandemonium. Estas retrasada y está a punto de irse.

No he citado a Simon al Pandemonium, la última vez que nos vimos me despedí de él, sabes que no terminó bien.

Pues está aquí con la idea de que lo citaste para que hablaran justo aquí que es territorio de vampiros. ¿Vas a venir?

No puedo ir, no puedo salir del Instituto.

De todas maneras dijo que ya se iba, pero no puedo ponerle un ojo, tengo cosas de la manada. - Isabelle ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo, a pensar que si ella no había citado a Simon allí alguien más tendría que haberlo hecho.

Estaré en 10 minutos.

Él no esperó, terminó su copa de la cualquier cosa que estaba bebiendo y salió, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Maia, estaba lo suficiente molesto, y se sentía estúpido al haber ido, más cuando no quería hablar con Isabelle, o tal vez si quería pero no iba a ser capaz de reconocerlo no en ese mismo momento. La verdad es que muy dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que ella apareciera y se disculpara por haberle mentido, después su esperanza se iba cuando descubría que eso no iba a mejorar las cosas, que no iba a cambiar el hecho de que no iban a salir juntos.

Simon caminó lentamente, medio apesadumbrado medio molesto hasta la estación del tren, fue allí donde ella lo alcanzó, obviamente había usado una runa de invisibilidad para llegar hasta allí pero ahora que estaba frente a él no podía permanecer con ella, además estaba usando ropa que intentara esconder su estado pero era practicamente imposible, no era lo más seguro así que tenía que tardarse lo menos posible.

Simon, espera.

Hasta que por fin te dignaste a aparecer, ¿Qué crees que soy para ti? ¿Una especie de juguete? - Simon ni siquiera la miró.

¿De qué estás hablando? Maia me llamó diciendo que tú estabas esperándome en el Pandemonium pero yo nunca te citaría allí.

No otra vez… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con todo lo que te rodea? está lleno de secretos y malos entendidos. - Isabelle suspiró.

Estoy cansada también. De verdad Simon, no tuve nada que ver con esto, lo siento y siento también como salieron las cosas la última vez.

Deja de disculparte, solo nos vimos dos veces, fue mi culpa por pensar que era algo que podía trascender un baile. Tal vez debería darte las gracias, un chico común lo haría, uno que solo quisiera acostarse contigo. - Isabelle se quedó callada. - Mi tren viene así que voy a dejarte en paz, debí dejarte en paz esa noche en la estación del bus, tú no querías salir conmigo de todas maneras.

Simon…Quería salir contigo. Siempre quise pero es más complicado que eso. - él por fin se volvió para mirarla, estaba tan hermosa como siempre aunque sus ojos eran tristes. Era la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre como si fuera el único en el mundo, no pudo evitar recordarla pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez mientras la hacía suya, ella lo iba a enloquecer. Hubo algo que se encendió dentro de él en ese momento, cuando por fin le fue innegable que estaba embarazada, de todas las emociones que pudo sentir fue una mezcla entre ternura, sobreprotección y anhelo, aunque permanecían en él el enojo, la sensación de traición y el peso de un corazón roto. - Te acompañaré y me alejaré de ti ¿ok? - Añadió Isabelle

No necesito que me acompañes. - Pero entonces el tren se detuvo frente a ellos y él ingresó sin mirarla pero sabiendo que ella iba a abordarlo también. Se sentaron juntos aunque Simon solo observaba a través de la ventana. - ¿Por qué apareciste en el baile? ¿Por qué dormir conmigo?

Quería advertirte que dejaras de buscar sobre los nefilim, quería despedirme de ti. Fue algo que pasó y no pude evitar. - Simon se volvió para mirarla, ojos marrones llenos de dolor y traición.

¿Fuiste a despedirte? - Ella asintió. - Si te despide así de todos no tengo duda de porque estas embarazada. - Añadió con ironía, Isabelle lo golpeó tan duro que le reventó el labio, empezó a sangrar instantáneamente, parecía un vampiro que acababa de consumir la sangre de su presa.

¿Como te atreves a juzgarme de esa manera? No sabes nada del bebé o de su padre. Simon se sintió avergonzado de su comentario, pero estaba tan herido con ella que no se permitió disculparse, además todavía estaba viendo estrellas gracias a la bofetada. - Tú no eres mi juguete continuó con voz acongojada, eres mi debilidad. He querido permanecer lejos de ti y no he podido hacerlo, ¡Siempre terminó viniendo!

El chico la miró todavía adolorido pero fue la voz de ella sumida en una profunda tristeza la que más le dolió, aunque todas las probabilidades y circunstancias le decían que habían demasiadas mentiras y secretos entre los dos, él le creyó.

Tanto tiempo lejos de la batalla parecía que estaba empezando a afectarla, ella no lo notó hasta que era demasiado tarde, cuando volteó la cabeza se percató de la situación, tres vampiros estaban ubicados estratégicamente, de manera en que era imposible moverse hacia alguna parte del tren sin pasar a su lado, Isabelle supo que no era una coincidencia, lo peor era que no había manera posible de decirle a él que necesitaban bajarse en la próxima estación sin que los vampiros escucharan. Ella se levantó de su silla mientras Simon veía como se dirigía a un chico banclucho y desgarbado sentado unas sillas más adelante.

Nefilim. - Inició Zeke.

¿Fueron ustedes quienes enviaron el mensaje para que fuera al Pandemonium? - el vampiro asintió con una sonrisa retadora- - ¡Van a dejarlo en paz ahora!

¿O qué vas a hacer?

Decirle a la Clave lo que están intentando

¿Decirle a la Clave? - Preguntó con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz. - Tú misma estás rompiendo la Ley al hablar con él y ¿le dirás a la Clave?. Lo dudo

No voy a permitir que le hagan daño. - Isabelle intentó usar su chaqueta para cubrirse, rogando que el vampiro no notara su estado y el ruido del tren logrará mitigar el sonido del corazón del bebé. Era algo como una misión suicida.

No le tenemos miedo a una nefilim, además la Clave está ocupada no se va a preocupar por un mundano. He escuchado decir que Sebastián los debilitó.

Somos lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear con ustedes por él. Si lo tocan…. te juro que te pondré al sol hijo de la noche.

Voy a llevarme al Daylighter esta noche y no vas a poder hacer nada.

Simon se había quedado observando a Isabelle, la forma en la que el hombre le estaba hablando era amenazante, realmente parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos fuera a atacar al otro, una sensación de ansiedad y necesidad de protegerla lo invadió, en ese momento vio como el tipo se levantó de la silla y empujó a Isabelle por los hombros para obligarla a moverse y lo logró. Isabelle pudo evitar golpearse el estomago pero no la cabeza abriéndose la sien, el lado izquierdo del rostro se tiñó con una línea roja de sangre que no era delgada. Simon se levantó de su silla de repente para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando habló lo hizo automáticamente sin pensar.

¡Oye tú! ¡idiota! ¡Se cuidadoso! Está embarazada. - El hombre se volvió para mirarla curiosamente, todo se hizo real para él allí.

¡Simon callate! - Gritó Isabelle y por su aspecto pálido supo que era demasiado tarde, mientras tanto los otros dos vampiros se habían acercado peligrosamente a Simon por la espalda. Isabelle evaluó toda la escena en un segundo, por un lado tenía un vampiro en frente suyo que la miraba con curiosidad, por otro lado tenía a dos vampiros amenazantes que seguramente querían llevarse a Simon y según sabía el tren se detendría en la siguiente estación en un minuto, necesitaba controlar la situación un minuto, solo eso.

Vas a ir con nosotros Daylighter. - Dijo uno de los hombres tras de Simon, él no se había percatado que se estaban moviendo tan cerca de él.

¿Que es Daylighter? - Preguntó pero luego recordó que Isabelle lo necesitaba. - Saben que no me importa, solo quiero que la dejen en paz.

¿Quién es el padre del niño? - Preguntó Zeke mirando a Isabelle solamente, en seguida Zeke vio casi en cámara lenta como la herida en la cabeza de Isabelle empezó a regenerarse tal como si fuera un vampiro, ella aprovechó que estaba distraído estupefacto.

¡Que te importa idiota! - Respondió ella levantándose y golpeándolo en el rostro, los otros dos vampiros reaccionaron rápidamente pero los envolvió a ambos de los pies con su látigo y cayeron, entonces el tren se detuvo. - Simon tenemos que salir de aquí.

No es nuestra parada. - Dijo él pero Isabelle corrió hacia la puerta y lo jaló para que la siguiera, lo que no esperaba es que en la estación había dos vampiros más

¡Maldición! - Dijo ella entre dientes.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Simon. - ¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren con nosotros?

Tan rapido te olvidas de los tuyos. Simon Lewis. - Dijo Zeke que había descendido del tren por una de las ventanas, moviéndose tan rápido como nunca había visto a nadie moverse - Somos tus amigos. - El hombre se acercó amenazadoramente enseñándole los colmillos y sus ojos refulgian de ira.

¿Que diablos son?

Vampiros, pero eso ya lo sabes. - Simon palideció.


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que como va la historia les guste, espero comentarios si les parece interesante o creen que deberìa modificar algo. La canción de OMAM pero claro, I of the Storm una de mis favoritas, espero que la escuchen y les guste tanto como a mí.

**En la tormenta**

"Si pudiera enfrentarme a ellos

Si pudiera redimirme

Con todas mis sombras

Inclinaría mi cabeza y les daría la bienvenida.

Pero siento como arde

como cuando el viento invernal

me corta la respiración

¿Realmente vas a amarme

cuando me haya ido?

Temo que no lo harás

Temo que no lo haces.

Y hace eco cuando respiro

Hasta que todo lo que vayas a ver será mi fantasma

venas vacías, dientes rotos.

Ojalá pudieras ver

Y me llaman desde abajo.

Y estoy temblando como una hoja

Y me llaman desde abajo

Y me marchito en mi interior.

En la tormenta"

**I of the Storm - Of Monsters and Men**

-¿Vampiros? - Simon se rió nerviosamente pero nadie rió con él, estaban todos muy serios, de repente la noche se había puesto más gélida como si fuera un cementerio.

-Sí y te vas a ir con nosotros, necesitamos que nos ayudes con una misión.

-él no va a ir a ningun lado. - Respondió Isabelle cansada de la conversación y luego desenrrollando nuevamente su látigo, pero algo más extraño sucedió, ella se movió muy rápido, demasiado rápido, más rápido que los demás vampiros, lo primero que hizo fue nombrar su cuchillo serafín, este se iluminó inmediatamente y cuando lo enterró en la piel de uno de los vampiros este se esfumó como si hubiera sido quemado con la misma luz del sol.

Esto hizo retroceder a los demás quienes evaluaron nuevamente si tenían alguna opción contra ella, todo ocurrió en milisegundos. No había duda de porqué los vampiros no luchaban contra nefilims, no tenían opción con los cuchillos.

Zeke intentó enfrentarla pero la única ventaja que siempre tenían con un cazador de sombras era su rapidez y con Isabelle ya no la tenía, cuando Isabelle le dio una estocada el vampiro apenas pudo esquivarla pero no salió del todo librado, ya que tenía un buen tajo en el brazo hecho con la espada serafín, el vampiro gritó del dolor.

Isabelle aprovechó y enredó a los otros tres en su latigo haciéndolos caer y tomando a Simon para intentar sacarlo de la estación, pero no lo consiguió, había alguien más, un lobo, era Bob el nuevo chico de la manada.

El lobo la vio moverse tan rápido como un vampiro y la confundió, así que pensó que estaba secuestrando al mundano, fue entonces cuando se abalanzó sobre ella por la espalda. Izzy no reaccionó a tiempo y se golpeó al caer al suelo, ella supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal con el bebé pero primero tenía que defenderse, así que recuperó su cuchillo serafín antes de terminar mordida por el lobo y lo apuñaló en el vientre.

-¡Isabelle! - Gritó Simon tomándola en sus brazos.

-No dejen que se escape. - Siseó Zeke y los otros vampiros reaccionaron pero el ruído de Bat y Maia llegando a la estación interrumpió todo, los vampiros cogieron a su líder y se largaron de allí, rápidos, como sombras. Todo había ocurrido en unos pocos minutos.

Bat corrió para auxiliar a Bob que estaba empezando a recuperar su forma humana, era un chico de unos 15 años, con piel color caramelo y rasgos hindúes, estaba mal herido en el estomago, Maia corrió para ver qué pasaba con Isabelle.

-¿Que diablos sucedió? - Preguntó Maia.

-El lobo me atacó tuve que defenderme. - Respondió Isabelle en un susurro, creo que me golpeé el estomago

-Bob ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué atacaste a una nefilim?

-Se movió muy rápido creí que era un vampiro que intentaba secuestrar al mundano.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí! - Añadió Maia. - A los dos.

-Está muy herido, el cuchillo serafín hizo una herida muy profunda. - Dijo Bat.

-¿Ustedes dos son lobos? ¿Esos eran vampiros? - Preguntó Simon asombrado de ver el chico como cambiaba de vampiro a humano en segundos, Isabelle lo miró con compasión en medio del dolor. - ¿Qué es ser un nefilim? Ellos te han estado llamando así toda la noche.

-Simon ahora no podemos explicar nada. - Le respondió Maia

-Llama a Clary. - Dijo Isabelle llena de angustia y dolor. - Ella me llevara donde Magnus. Yo intentaré explicar luego.

-Clary está fuera de la ciudad. - respondió él pero inmediatamente supo que era una mentira. - ¿Es una nefilim también no? - Isabelle asintió y él solo marcó el número.

Simon se sobresaltó cuando vio a Clary y a un rubio alto aparecer a través de una luz emergente desde el suelo. Clary corrió donde él mientras que Jace corrió hacia su hermana.

-¿Izzy que pasó?

-Vampiros y lobos. - Respondió cansada. - Le pusieron una trampa a Simon. - Su voz era un susurro lleno de dolor

-¿El bebe?

-Algo no está bien.

-Voy a intentar con una runa curativa. - Ella asintió cerrando los ojos, el golpe en la cabeza y la caída la hicieron sentir que iba a desmayarse.

Era lógico que un mundano reaccionara con ese nivel de desconfianza cuando Clary corrió hacia él, en un segundo todo lo que creía sobre el mundo se había desvanecido delante de sus ojos, ahora sabía que existían vampiros, lobos y lo que fuera que eran los "nefilim".

-Simon ¿Estas bien?

-Estás en la ciudad, mentiste también acerca de eso. - Simon respondió sobresaltado y nervioso

-Yo… intentaré explicarte después.

-¿Eres una nefilim? - ella asintió. - ¿Que es un nefilim? - él muchacho se estaba agarrando la cabeza

-Primero dime si estas bien.

-Estoy bien, Isabelle me defendió de los vampiros pero al caerse se golpeó, tenemos que llevarla al hospital

-No a un hospital. Magnus es el indicado - Dijo Jace.

-¿Quien es Magnus?

-Explicaré todo después,.

-Saquemoslos, no es seguro. - Dijo Maia.

-Tienes razón. Jace ¿Como está Isabelle?

-Las runas no están funcionando. - Respondió preocupado. - Tenemos que irnos ahora.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Bob. - Añadió Bat cargando al muchacho, Isabelle lo miró arrepentida por un momento, estaba dormido y pálido y sangraba a chorros por el costado

-Iré más tarde a ver a Isabelle. - Dijo Maia y ambos se fueron corriendo. Luego Clary dibujó un portal a la casa de Magnus Bane mientras Jace cargaba a Isabelle y lo atravesaba.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un portal, vamos Simon no es seguro aquí. - Dijo Clary

-No voy a ir a través de eso. No confío en ti más

-No puedo dejarte solo acá, los vampìros podrían regresar pero tengo que ir con Isabelle, ella no está bien. - Clary extendió su mano. - Vamos Simon. Por favor. - Él lo dudó por unos buenos segundos hasta que tomó la mano de Clary y atravesaron juntos el portal.

Tres de sus amigos estaban muertos a manos de una nefilim, el otro vampiro había huído y él se sentía bastante mal, no sabía si iba a sobrevivir la noche. Zeke se fue tambaleando hasta llegar al único lugar en el que pensaron que podrían encontrar refugio, el Hotel Dumort, Lilly se enfadaría, no sabía si ni siquiera los dejarían entrar pero no tenía otra alternativa. Zeke se desmayó en la puerta y de alguna manera supo que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia adentro, cuando despertó todavía estaba sangrando y el rostro de Lilly sereno y frío lo estaba mirando.

-Lilly tienes que ayudarme, necesito sangre para regenerarme.

-Tu compañero me dijo que intentaron secuestrar al mundano y puedo ver por tus heridas que son de un cuchillo serafín, en este momento eres un enemigo de la Clave, no tengo intención de ayudarte Zeke.

-Eramos amigos.

-Lo fuimos, no ahora. Te dije que dejaras en paz a Simon, te lo advertí y te pedí que te fueras de mi ciudad.

-Tú no entiendes lo importante que es él, no entiendes la magnitud de las situación

-¡Él no recuerda nada Zeke!

-La nefilim está embarazada. Estoy seguro que es del Diurno. - y como si fuera posible que un vampiro se volviera más pálido, Lilly lo hizo, perdió el color que no tenía en su rostro. - Te diré todo. - Añadió Zeke.

Simon vomitó la pizza vegetariana que tuvo a la cena, junto con la bebida que tomó en el Pandemonium, Clary lo esperó varios minutos hasta que se sintiera mejor frente a la casa de Magnus Bane en Brooklyn, estaba preocupada por Isabelle pero no podía dejarlo solo allí, así que solo podía esperar.

Jace ya había llegado hasta el piso de Magnus y depositado a Isabelle en la camilla.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? - Preguntó Magnus, quien estaba solo, Tessa y Zachary habían decidido tener una cita juntos.

-Lobos, vampiros. Ya sabes - Respondió Jace.

-Algo está mal con el bebé, estoy segura que me golpee bastante fuerte,

-Llamaré a Catarinna y a Tessa, deberías cambiarte de ropa para examinar si sucede algo malo. - -Magnus y Jace salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con Clary que ingresó por la puerta seguida de Simon. - Wow Wow ¿Que hace Steven aquí?

-¿Quien es Steven? - Preguntó Simon y todos blanquearon los ojos.

-Te explicaré despues. - Respondió Clary. Simon ya estaba agotado de las evasivas.

-Izzy ya estaba intentando ponerse una bata cuando notó lo que tanto temía, estaba sangrando y mucho.

Tessa y Zachary llegaron primero, unos minutos despues Catarinna atravesó un portal, sin usar ningún tipo de glamour, por una fracción de segundo Simon logró ver su piel color azul.

-Lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro en ti. - Dijo cuando la vio.

-No hay nada raro en mí mundano. - respondió ella sin mirarlo y continuó su trayectoria. Dentro de la habitación Tessa, Magnus y Zachary estaban intentando hacer algo sin saber realmente que.

-Está sangrando y las runas no funcionan - Magnus ni siquiera la saludó correctamente.

-¡Mierda! - Respondió y se puso a trabajar para intentar verificar algo con una ecografía.

-Esta herida, hay un problema con la placenta. Podría desprenderse. - La seriedad con la que Catalinna habló no le hizo dudar a Isabelle que algo muy grave estaba pasando.- Isabelle, ¿Por que no te quedaste encerrada en casa? - Isabelle estaba a punto de contestar pero fue Tessa quien lo hizo.

-Le pusieron una trampa al mundano, ella solo hizo lo que su corazón le pidió.

-Pues si pierde este bebé su corazón va a estar equivocado

-¿Que tan grave es? - Pregunto Iz con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los brujos y el hermano Zachary se miraron entre sí.

-Es bastante grave, si no logramos controlarlo…. - Nadie se atrevió a continuar la frase

-Si sucede… pueden dejarme morir.

-¡No digas eso Isabelle! Si tu hermano te escuchará podría tener un infarto. - Magnus reaccionó alarmado

-él te tiene a ti Magnus.

-Esta conversación tiene que parar. Necesitamos enfocarnos en una solución. - Tessa estaba impaciente.

-¿Cual es el problema? - Preguntó Zachary mientras Catarinna alistaba a Isabelle para un ultrasonido.

-Algo está roto, no ha parado de sangrar.

-Necesitamos intentar con una runa pero tiene que ser una muy buena. - Añadió Zachary.

-Debería ser entonces Clary. Es la mejor en runas. - Comentó Magnus saliendo de repente.

Clary estaba sentada verificando que SImon se sintiera mejor, le había puesto una soda fría en la cabeza.

-¿Vas a explicarme algún día? - Clary hizo una pausa como si no supiera por donde empezar, unos segundos después habló

-Los nefilim somos humanos que tienen sangre de Ángel, nuestro trabajo proteger al mundo, cazar demonios, por eso nos llaman Cazadores de Sombras.

-¿Demonios? - Clary asintió

-Seres horribles y crueles que buscan torturar y acabar con la humanidad

-¿los vampiros y hombres lobos son reales? Es todo una locura, ¿me estás diciendo que todas las historias son reales?

-Todas… pero hay mucho más Simon, más cosas que no conoces.

-¿Que quieren conmigo? - Clary lo miró fijamente y estuvo a punto de soltarle toda la historia si Magnus no hubiera interrumpido.

-Clary necesitamos intentar una runa muy poderosa con Isabelle, no hemos podido hacer que deje de sangrar. - La pelirroja solo asintió levantándose de su lugar, Simon la siguió silenciosamente observando todo como si fuera otro mundo.

Clary levantó la estela sobre el vientre de Isabelle intentando concentrar toda su fuerza interior en dibujar la runa pero Izzy no estaba concentrada en eso, había clavado sus ojos tristes en los de Simon quien la miraba como lo que era, alguien que no conocía, eso fue más doloroso que la estela quemando su piel. La runa le ocupaba todo el estomago.

-¿Que estas haciendo? - Preguntó Simon . - Estas haciendole daño. - Rogó pero nadie le dio demasiada atención, estaban más preocupados en saber si la runa funcionaba.

-Verifiquemos. - Dijo Catarinna unos minutos despues, pero ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, Isabelle -se quejó con otra contracción, la runa empezaba a desaparecer de su piel.

-¿no esta funcionando verdad? - Preguntò Iz con un nudo en la garganta. Magnus negó con la cabeza viendo la desesperación reflejada en su rostro.

-Intentemos con una poción. dijo Tessa.

-No vamos a dejar de intentar. - Finalizó Catarinna.

-Deberíamos avisarle a Alec, se que no le gustaría si no le dije.

-Le están diciendo a papá. Debe ser un momento incomodo.

-Le avisaré de todas maneras.

Unas horas despues Maia entró al lobby de Magnus cabizbaja y confundida, todavía tenía rastros de sangre del chico nuevo de la manada en las uñas. Bat intentó convencerla de que no fuera pero sentía que algo la halaba al lugar, tal vez en algún momento, Isabelle que fue su "rival" ahora era alguien por quien se preocupaba genuinamente. Era su amiga.

-Está muerto. - Saludó. - Los lobos están pidiendo que rompamos relaciones con la Clave hasta que haya una explicación.

-¿Romper relaciones? Ni siquiera sabemos que pasó realmente. - Respondió Clary

-¡Ella estaba defendiendose! - Dijo Simon. - Él fue quien atacó primero

-¡Lo sé! ¡pero ellos no lo saben! El chico no dejó de repetir que se movía como un vampiro hasta que dejó de respirar. ¡Maldición! Toda la manada lo escuchó, a estas alturas hasta las hadas deben saberlo. ¿Donde está Maryse Lightwood?

-en Idris. - Respondió Clary. - Ella y Alec se fueron. Jace está encargado del Instituto. Está con Isabelle.

-¿Cómo está Iz? - Clary negó con la cabeza.

-Está teniendo contracciones… No han descubierto cómo detenerlas, no ha parado de sangrar.

-Él era un buen chico, estaba intentando defender a Simon. Solo tenía 15 años. - Clary la miró con compasión mientras Jace aparecía por la puerta desde la habitación, se veía bastante preocupado.

-Sientate Maia, espera con nosotros. Luego hablaremos de diplomacia entre submundos. - La chica asintió y se sentó.

-¿Por qué los vampiros me quieren? - Simon preguntó por enésima vez en la noche, pero todos estaban demasiado cansados para responder, finalmente Clary habló

-Porque tú eras uno de ellos.

-Eso no es cierto. - respondió riéndose, era una risa nerviosa. - ¿Que los hizo creer algo tan ridículo? soy la persona más normal del mundo.

-Solo sé que mi hermana nunca debió haber salido esta noche y si lo hizo fue por ti. - Jace lo miró con odio.

-No fue su culpa. - Respondió Maia. - Yo la llamé, fui yo que le dije que fuera al Pandemonium, le dije que Simon la estaba esperando

-¡Es su culpa! todo lo que Isabelle ha pasado durante estos meses es culpa de él. - Jace quería golpearlo, descargarse con alguien, sentirse útil de alguna manera.

-No es su culpa y lo sabes. - Le dijo Clary. - Nunca debimos dejarla sola. - Jace enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas, su novia por un momento creyó que iba a llorar.

-Lo sé. - Respondió ocultando su rostro todavía.

-Es mi culpa dijo Simon. - Finalmente. - le dije a Maia que estaba esperándola, ella la llamó y ustedes no estaban para detenerla.

-Esto es agotador. - Comentó Clary. - Todos tenemos responsabilidad.

Tessa y Catarinna trabajaron en una poción con todo lo que sabían mientras Magnus se enfocó en usar su magia para disminuir el dolor, solo lo logró poniéndola en un estado entre dormida y despierta donde solo murmuraba cosas entre sueños.

-No es solo la magia, está empezando a delirar. - Respondió a la pregunta que nadie había formulado.

-El bebé está sufriendo. - Dijo Zachary. - No tendremos mucho más tiempo.

-¿Simon? Viniste. - Susurró Isabelle en sueños, todos los demás se miraron entre sí.

-No vuelvas a llamarle la atención así. - Le dijo Tessa a Catarinna. - Tú más que nadie sabes que es perder a alguien que ambas.

-Tiene que cuidar al bebé y lo sabes. Despiertala, la poción está lista. - Magnus la dejó despertar.

-Estabas soñando. - Comentó él

-Con Simon. ¿se fue?

-Está en la sala asustado con todo lo que ha pasado, Clary está intentado explicarle.

-No dejes que le diga, él todavía está a tiempo de tener una vida normal.

-No es el momento de pensar en eso, tienes que tomar una poción

-¿Qué es?

-Todo lo que tenemos y hemos aprendido para sanar heridas. - Tessa le extendió un tazón humeante con un líquido azul

-Ojala funcione. - Dijo Izzy y se lo bebió sin pensarlo dos veces, la bebida sabía a algo extraño que no lograba identificar, era dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo.

-Demosle unos minutos. Después voy a monitorear nuevamente al bebé.

-¿Está sufriendo verdad? - Preguntó Isabelle con lágrimas en los ojos. Magnus asintió y salió, detrás de él salieron Tessa y Zachary, ambos estaban agotados.

Simon, Clary y Maia estaban inmersos en una conversación casi acalorada, Jace parecía que fuera a golpear al mundano en cualquier momento.

-SImon, Izzy ha estado preguntando por ti. - Simon se le iluminaron los ojos con solo una frase

-¿Puedo verla?

-Creo que sería buena idea. - Simon se levantó dubitativo sin que Jace lo dejara de mirar una sola vez, luego se metió en la habitación.

Izzy estaba acostada en posición fetal en la camilla, pálida y con un brillo que producía el sudor, los labios que antes habían sido rojos, ahora eran casi morados.

-¿Isabelle?

-¡Simon! - la sonrisa que ella le dio fue relampagueante, aun en medio de sentirse enferma podía verse bonita. - Creí que te habías ido ¿Estas bien? Dime que no te pasó nada. -Simon se acercó para tomarla de la mano, ella estaba helada y él cálido, un Simon diferente y a la vez igual

-Tú me defendiste, no debiste hacerlo, no debiste arriesgarte a ti y al bebé así

-Es inevitable que lo haga.

-Todo esto… es una locura Isabelle, vampiros, hombres lobo, cazadores de sombras

-Siento que te hayas enterado de mi secreto así. Nunca quise meterte en toda esta locura.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras dicho la verdad. No tenías que mentir.

-No es algo que pudiera haberte soltado así no más, ¿Lo sabes no?. - él asintió, se veía cansado también, era una larga noche para todos.

-Respecto a lo que dije antes de que los vampiros aparecieran…. Yo te debo una disculpa. - Izzy hizo una mueca.

-La parte de ¿por qué no tienes duda de la razón por la estoy embarazada? No te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte por decir lo que piensas.

-No es lo que pienso.

-¿De verdad? ¿No piensas que soy fácil porque dormí contigo en la primera cita? Las cosas más honestas se dicen cuando estamos enfadados. - añadió reflexiva.

-Dijiste que yo era tu debilidad. ¿Por qué? Apenas me conoces.

-Tal vez te conozco más de lo que imaginas. - Izzy hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Izzy?

-¡Llama a Magnus!

Simon se apresuró a salir de la habitación pero en la entrada de la misma se encontró con la figura de un hombre alto, vestido con una tunica gris, tenía algunas canas en su cabello y unos implacablemente azules que lo miraban como si fuera el bicho más bajo sobre la tierra. Era Robert Lightwood, el Inquisidor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Llevatelo Todo, con mi amor.**

"_Pero sigue adelante, llévatelo,_

_llévatelo todo contigo,_

_no mires atrás a esta tonta despedazada,_

_simplemente llévatelo todo con mi amor,_

_llévatelo todo con mi amor"_

_**Adele - Take it all.**_

-¿Usted? ¿Que diablos hace usted aquí? - Robert Lightwood normalmente mantendría la calma y se portaría implacable pero no cuando se trataba de su única hija, allí no podría mantener la calma y ser decente. El hombre tomó a Simon por el cuello usando toda su fuerza de cazador de sombras y no sabía si realmente en su interior quería matarlo o no pero lo que sí era claro era que la ira no lo dejaba pensar. - ¡Embarazaste a mi única hija maldito vampiro!.

\- No soy… yo no… - Simon no podía articular ninguna palabra, la sensación de perder todo el aire de sus pulmones y no poder recuperarlo era desesperante, Jace apareció para quitarselo pero el hombre tenía demasiada ira. Problamente hubiera terminado en tragedia si la voz rota de su hija rogándole que lo dejara en paz en medio de las lágrimas no lo hubiera alcanzado mientras le rogaba que soltara al un chico del que se había enamorado. Posteriormente, tras un par de minutos que para Simon fueron eternos lo soltó dejandolo tirado en el suelo.

-Solo déjalo papá, él no sabe nada. - El inquisidor finalmente se volvió para ver al chico tosiendo casi arrodillado en el suelo, Clary estaba junto a él intentando ayudarlo.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Està loco? Apenas la conozco

-Mundano insignificante. - Dijo Robert dándole una mirada fría

-¡Isabelle! ¡Dile!, ¡dile que no soy el padre!. Esto es una locura ¡Ustedes son una locura! - Simon se levantó de repente sintiendose en una situación muy injusta.

-Simon…. - Inició Clary para calmarlo pero él la interrumpió.

-NO, NO. Dejen de tratarme como una mascota que llevan y traen hacia donde quieren, ¡Dile la verdad! - Todos se detuvieron por unos segundos en silencio, Simon estaba rogándole con la mirada a Isabelle, ella pálida y adolorida se vio así misma con la única oportunidad que tenía en toda su vida para decirle la verdad. - Isabelle, dile, por favor.

-Simon tienes que calmarte, no tenemos que hablar ya de eso.

-¡Dile la verdad! - en un momento reinó el silencio todos mirándose entre sí hasta que ella finalmente contestó.

-Simon no puedo decirle nada, él está diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que? -¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿Como puedes mentirle en mi propia cara?

-Simon, tienes que calmarte, tienes que dejarnos explicarte - Clary inició intentando acercarse a él nuevamente pero él no escuchò.

-NO! Es una mentirosa.

-Simon… Si tan solo te calmaras todos podríamos explicar que sucede.

\- No creo que haya suficiente explicación para toda esta locura.

-Esta bien. - Terminó Izzy en un susurro adolorido. - Este no es tu mundo, puedes irte si quieres.

-¡Isabelle! - DIjo Clary. - Callaté! Dejalo que se calme

-Él no cree en nada, es hora que regrese a su mundo.

\- No es cierto Simon, por favor, por favor Simon, dejanos explicar todo esto.- Clary le rogó pero Simon las miró a las dos por última vez con mucha traición en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió.

\- Lo intenté Clary. - añadió Isabelle viendo como Simon se iba hasta que una contracción la cegó del dolor.

-La poción no funcionó. - Tessa corrió hasta donde estaba Isabelle.

\- ¡Todos salgan de aquí! - Gritó Catarinna enfurecida. - Nadie le está haciendo algún bien a ella o al bebe. ¡Todo este maldito drama de nefilims! - Todos le hicieron caso sin dudarlo, solo quedaron en la habitación Magnus, Tessa, Zachary y ella, mirándose entre sí sin saber que hacer.

-No sé qué más intentar.- Dijo Magnus

-Intenté todo lo que aprendí con los Hermanos Silenciosos

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Vamos a dejar que pierda el bebé así?

-No solo podría perder el bebé, ella también podría morir.

-No voy a dejar que la hermana de Alec muera. No me lo perdonaría. - Dijo Magnus devastado.

Zeke y Lilly compartieron una conversación muy interesante a solas en el Hotel Dumort.

-Él va a venir Lilly.

-¿Cómo va saberlo? ¿Piensas decirselo?

-Uno de los que estaba conmigo esta noche fue parte de su Clan hace siglos, él me contó todo su odio por los Diurnos. Esta noche huyó porque sabe que la Clave va a perseguirnos por atacar al mundano y prefiere decirle la verdad al Primero que caer en manos de los nefilims, lo sé.

-¿Quién es?

-Es rumano, se llama Costel. No está de acuerdo con los métodos de Vlad pero es un cobarde. Sabe que a estas alturas todo el mundo va a querer encontrarnos.

-¿Estás seguro de que la nefilim está embarazada del Daylighter?

-La vi regenerarse, esto podría cambiar toda la historia de nuestra raza.

-¡¿Otra vez?! Zeke…. - la vampira estaba agotada de esas estupideces

-¿Vas a entregarme a la Clave verdad? - Lilly asintió

-Estaba intentando ayudar a mejorar a nuestra raza.

-Hubieras matado a ese mundano por esa obsesión. Tú no comprendes cuánto le importa a los nefilims ese chico.

-Lo comprendo ahora, demasiado tarde. Él va a buscar a ese bebe hasta el fin del mundo y cuando lo encuenre nada bueno va a suceder.

-Lo sé, debo de irme.- Respondió Lilly arrojando un cigarrillo al piso, las manos le temblaban inconscientemente, mientras Zeke seguía tendido en el piso quejándose de la herida que le había causado Isabelle. - No dejen que se escape. - Le ordenó a los guardas. - Los nefilim van a venir por él.

Simon corrió a través de las calles de Brooklyn, no quiso tomar el subterraneo, nunca lo vería igual con la imagen de los vampiros rodeándolo con sus colmillos y ojos asesinos. Corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, los ojos de los vampiros se combinaban con los ojos del padre de Isabelle, todos lo miraban como si quisieran asesinarlo, su mente seguía preguntandole como se había metido en un lío tan grande y tan paranormal con tan solo salir con una chica en un baile de graduación. _Isabelle Lightwood _le susurró su mente, los ojos tristes y a doloridos de Isabelle Lightwood empujaron a un lado de su mente la imagen de los que lo amenazaban, todo era una gran confusión, Isabelle le había dicho a su padre que él era el padre del bebé que esperaba, algo que era literalmente imposible. La voz del taxista informandole que había llegado lo sobresaltó.

-¿Va a bajarse o qué? - Simon se hizo consciente de que en algún momento había parado de correr, había abordado un taxi y había llegado a su casa, el taxista continuaba mirándolo como si estuviera loco, el chico rebuscó en sus bolsillos el dinero y le pagó al taxista, notando que los jeans tenían un rastro de sangre, era de Isabelle, Isabelle lo había defendido arriesgando su vida y la del bebé, Isabelle le había salvado la vida, Isabelle era una salvadora y una mentirosa al mismo tiempo, esas dos palabras no convivian bien para describirla.

Simon entró a su casa y se encerró en su habitación atemorizado de que alguien pudiera venir en la mitad de la noche y terminar con su vida, atormentado porque había conocido un mundo que creía que era de fábula y atormentado por el rostro de Isabelle Lightwood. Cuando se levantó al siguiente día llamó a su hermana y le dijo que quería conocer la universidad y se quedaría algunos días con ella, Rebecca aceptó en medio de dos mil preguntas que Simon no respondió.

Lilly hizo lo que siempre hacía desde los últimos meses cuando necesitaba algo de la Clave, ya no iba al Instituto, iba a casa de Magnus Bane a hablar con él y con Alec Lightwood, por la simple razón de que Alec no era como todos los nefilim, Alec entendía cosas que otros no podían. Sin embargo, esa noche cuando salió del Hotel Dumort después de hablar con Zeke e ingresó a la casa del brujo se dio cuenta que lo que había sucedido temprano tenía que ser más grave de lo que había imaginado.

En la sala estaban sentados el Inquisidor y Maryse Lightwood hablaban como si estuvieran discutiendo sin levantar la voz, Jace y Clary estaban sentados en el suelo, Clary tenía recostada su cabeza en en el hombro del rubio, estaba llorando, Maia estaba frente a ellos como si no perteneciera pero tampoco se quisiera ir.

-Es verdad? - Preguntó sin saludar. - Es verdad que la nefilim está embarazada del vampiro Diurno?

-A ti que te importa - Contestó Jace defensivo.

-Tengo al vampiro que los atacó esta noche, vine a entregarlo y a corroborar lo que él dijo. - ¿Es verdad? - Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie quería decirle la verdad pero nadie se atrevía a negarlo.

Fue el silencio el que le permitió a Lilly escuchar lo que sucedía en la otra habitación, Magnus, Catarinna y Tessa discutían que más pociones podían usar en Isabelle, mientras que Zachary rogaba que intentarán usar otra runa. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?. - Preguntó Lilly otra vez.

-¿Tiene al vampiro que atacó a mi hija? - Preguntó el Inquisidor.

-Dije que sí.- Magnus salió por la puerta de la habitación con el rostro como si le hubiera succionado toda la vida.

\- Isabelle no está mejorando, el bebé está sufriendo. - Lilly sonrió, Magnus le había dado la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Así que es cierto, ¡Diablos!

-¿Qué haces aquí Lilly?

-Zeke dijo que vio a la nefilim embarazada y que cuando se hirió la cabeza defendiendo al mundano se regeneró, están seguros que es un hijo del Daylighter

-¿Se regeneró? - Lilly asintió sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y un encendedor. - ¿Estas segura?  
-No estaba allí, pero él lo aseguró, ella se regeneró como lo hacemos los vampiros.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo Magnus.

-No ha funcionado nada de lo que han hecho ¿Verdad? - Los demás seguían la conversación con curiosidad, Magnus negó ante la pregunta. - Están tratandola como una nefilim, deben tratar al bebé como si fuera un vampiro.

-¡NO ES UN VAMPIRO! - Dijo Jace. - La sangre nefilim siempre es más fuerte

-Explicame por que las runas no funcionan entonces estupido nefilim

-Necesita sangre para regenerarse. - Susurró Magnus y se adentró nuevamente como si hubiera recibido la última revelación del mundo.

Era una noche muy pero muy larga para todos, hacía casi 4 horas que había sucedido el ataque y nadie había tenido oportunidad de irse a descansar, la familia estaba deliberando acerca de la sugerencia que Lilly había hecho acerca de cómo lograr que el bebé sanara.

-Puedo conseguir sangre del tipo de Isabelle.

-No vas a ponerle sangre de mundano a mí hija. - Respondió el Inquisidor.

-Es peligroso darle sangre sin purificar, eso solo se ve en las películas. - Contestó Catarinna agotada.

-Robert tiene un punto, debe recibir sangre de nefilim

-El bebé está sufriendo, necesitamos decidir. Isabelle está durmiendo gracias a nuestra magia pero va a despertar y va a estar adolorida y el bebé está sufriendo, por favor.- Comentó Tessa con preocupación.

-Probemos con la sangre de Alexander. - Dijo Magnus. - es el único que no ha estado bebiendo de ustedes.

-Voy a hacer una prueba pero no estoy de acuerdo. - Refunfuñó Catarinna Loss.

Cuando la sangre estuvo lista Magnus se encargó de despertar a Isabelle y darle las noticias.

\- ¡No voy a beber la sangre de nadie! - Isabelle hizo un gesto de asco.

-Esto no es Crepusculo Iz, es una transfusión, Lilly cree que puede funcionar. - Respondió Clary

-¿Lilly lo sabe? - Clary asintió - Es peor, a esta hora podría saberlo todo el submundo.

-¡Diablos! ¿De quién es la sangre?

-Mia. - Respondió Alec.

-Esta bien hagamoslo. ¿Esto confirma que es un vampiro?

-Sería muy probable. - Respondió Lilly sonriendo. - Esto cambia todo lo que ha conocido mi raza en toda su historia. - La cara de terror de Isabelle lo dijo todo.

-No nos adelantemos - Intervino Alec. - esperemos que esto funcione y que Izzy pueda mejorarse.

Lilly nunca abandonó esa sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos asiáticos se volvieran una línea, esa sonrisa era al mismo nivel de preocupación de los nefilim.

Pasadas las horas llegó la luz de sol, casi todos se fueron a dormir agotados, solamente quedaron despiertos en la habitación Tessa, Catarinna y Alec que se negó a abandonar a su hermana. La sangre había funcionado como si fuera magia

-Tengo una teoría. - Inició Tessa.

-Te escucho, sino me dormiré aquí mismo. - Contestó Catarinna.

-¿Por qué cuando Isabelle se golpeó la cabeza no hubo problemas para que las células se regeneraran?

-Tal vez porque la herida era mucho más pequeña. - Contestó Alec agotado.

-Sí pero ¿que tal si no es solo eso? - Respondió Tessa. -¿Por qué tuvimos que darle sangre para lograrlo?.

-Los vampiros usan sangre para mantener su capacidad de sanar automáticamente. - Respondió Alec, estaba bostezando como si fuera lo más logico del mundo.

-Sí pero los vampiros están muertos, no pueden generar sangre, el bebé no está muerto y tiene un corazón que late, lento pero lo hace. - Añadió Tessa. Catarinna de repente se levantó de su asiento asombrada.

-Tal vez no necesita sangre para regenerarse, solo necesita un corazón más fuerte. Es lo que estás pensando ¿No? - Tessa asintió con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos lograr que su corazón tenga un ritmo normal o aún más rápido si corregimos el problema. Entonces no necesitaría sangre, podría sanar fácilmente como lo hizo la primera vez.

-Entonces no hay opciones de que sea un nefilim, los nefilim sanan con runas no automáticamente.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? - Catarina lo estaba mirando fijamente. - Creí que no tenías problema con que no fuera nefilim

-Tengo problemas con la seguridad de mi hermana y del bebé.

-Piensa esto Alexander Lightwood, si el bebé se regenera automáticamente significa que es muy posible que sea inmortal como lo son los vampiros, sin embargo, nunca antes ha existido alguien que sea inmortal sin que tenga algo que ver con una marca de demonio o una enfermedad como los lycans o los vampiros.

\- Mi madre era una nefilim. - Inició Tessa. - Pero mi madre durmió con un demonio. Tu hermana durmió con un chico que fue mordido por vampiros pero caminaba a la luz del día.

-¿Cómo se convirtió en diurno? - Preguntó Catarinna de repente con mucha curiosidad.

-Valentine hizo experimentos con él.

-Esa es la versión oficial, ¿Cual es la versión extra oficial? Podría hacer la diferencia, ¿lo sabes no? No vamos a traicionarlos, estamos intentando ayudar.

-Se convirtió en Diurno porque bebió la sangre de Jace. Jace tiene sangre del ángel Ituriel al igual que Clary. - Respondió Isabelle despertando de repente, estaba hablando en susurros.

-El Daylighter tenía sangre de Ángel también. - Tessa estaba asombrada. - Podría ser inmortal pero no por demonios sino por ángeles.

-No me importa lo que sea. - Añadió Isabelle cerrando los ojos otra vez. - Solo quiero que este bien.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Y no te culpo querida,_

_por correr como hiciste todos estos años,_

_yo haría lo mismo, creeme,_

_y l as señales de la autopista dicen que estamos cerca,_

_pero ya no leo esas cosas más,_

_nunca confié en mis propios ojos"_

**Stubborn Love - The Lumineers.**

Dos días después, estaban sentados Maryse y Robert Lightwood, junto con Alexander y Jace en la tierra sagrada del Instituto esperando a la jefe del clan de NY, todos parecían demasiado impacientes, no querían hablar con submundos, habían estado discutiendo por tres días que debían hacer y no lograban tomar una decisión.

-Están preguntando porque no he regresado, debo ir pronto, debo reportarlo Maryse - Espetó por enésima vez el Inquisidor, su ex-esposa lo miró como si fuera a matarlo.

\- Si la Clave se entera, vas a tener a a Sedewick y a Balogh en la puerta del Instituto al siguiente día, van a querer llevarse a Isabelle a Idris y someterla a toda clase de examenes, despues van a votar para que el bebé sea apartado de nosotros por no ser nefilim. ¿No recuerdas lo que hicieron con Helen? ¡El odio por los híbridos es algo que no puedes negar Robert!

Lilly apareció en la tierra sagrada del Instituto de Nueva York finalmente interrumpiendo la conversación, se notaba la tensión en los miembros de la familia Lightwood.

-Así que… ¿a qué debemos esta visita del líder del clan de NY? - Preguntó el Inquisidor. - -Ahora que el atacante de mi hija ha sido trasladado a una prisión en Idris no veo la razón por la cual debemos continuar reuniéndonos.

\- Por qué hay mucha más detrás del embarazo de esa nefilim, ella no está a salvo.

\- Suena como una amenaza.

-Traicione a un buen amigo por entregárselo a ustedes, ¿por qué querría amenazarla ahora?

-Lilly, dinos ¿que está sucediendo? - Preguntó Alec en un tono muchísimo más cordial.

-Le llaman el Primero.

-¿Vlad el Empalador? - Preguntó con sarcasmo Robert Lightwood. - Es una leyenda. Los nefilim acabaron con él hace siglos.

-No está muerto y no acabaron con él, ha estado trabajando desde las sombras esperando por el día que pueda vengarse de los Cazadores de Sombras, solo hay una cosa que odia más…

-¿Que es?

-un Diurno. - Respondió Lilly con su voz de vampiro de ultratumba

-¡Eso no es cierto!, Vlad murió hace siglos. No me hagas perder el tiempo hija de la noche- Robert se levantó. - En todo caso si el maldito estuviera vivo y detrás de mi hija me siento muy capacitado para defenderla.

-Vlad desapareció cuando los nefilims intervinieron, estaba creando un ejército de vampiros a su servicio había empezado a arrasar a toda Europa, Vlad tiene una habilidad muy especial, es capaz de persuadir a casi cualquier vampiro a que haga su voluntad, no en vano fue el Primero de nosotros, tiene una tendencia a que lo sigan.

-No veo mucha gente siguiéndolo.

-Porque no va a iniciar una guerra que no pueda ganar.

¿Por que habría de iniciarla ahora?

-No va a actuar directamente pero tampoco va a dejar en paz al bebé. Va a ir tras él como lo hizo trás Simon.

-¿Como fue trás Simon?

-Raphael, Maureen…. Era Vlad actuando por él, lo único que pudo detenerlo fue la marca de Caín.

-¿Por qué odia a los diurnos?

\- ve a los Daylighters como una amenaza contra todo lo que representan lo que significa ser un Hijo de la Noche, pero esta vez es diferente, no solo se trata de alguien que podía caminar bajo el sol, también de un vampiro que embarazó a una chica y esa chica es una nefilim, es un blanco seguro

-Todos los vampiros son hijos del Primero. - Reflexionó Alec. - Pero el bebé de Isabelle sería el Primero de su clase. - Lilly asintió.

-Podemos defender a Isabelle de un vampiro. - Respondió con tranquilidad Jace.

-Es una razón más para reportarlo. Llevemosla a Idris, podrá estar tranquila allá. - Dijo Robert

-Nadie quiere un híbrido en este momento entre los nefilims, Idris es el lugar menos seguro para mi hija. - Maryse habló por primera vez en la reunión. - No es una opción.

-No voy a dejarla en NY para que más vampiros sigan atacando.

-Isabelle está en la mitad entre aquellos que quiere ser como el Diurno y aquellos que odian la idea de uno. - Dijo Lilly, el rumor se esparcirá como polvo, Vlad ya debe saberlo

-No vamos a dejar que salga del Instituto hasta que tenga al bebé. - Añadió Maryse

-¿Que tal si el bebé no puede estar dentro del Instituto?- Preguntó Alec. - Es una posibilidad que debemos contemplar.

-Más razón para llevarnos a Isabelle de aquí.

-Tal vez papá tenga razón. - Dijo Alec. - Mamá con esta nueva información debemos tomar una decisión.

-No conozco demasiado de vampiros pero sé de nefilims Alec. No voy a ceder.

Robert Lightwood ahogó un grito frustrado y abandonó el lugar azotando la puerta. Por lo que supieron desapareció del Instituto porque no lo volvieron a ver hasta horas después.

Isabelle recibió la explicación pero tuvo que preguntar como 20 veces todo lo que tenía que ver con el Primero, por qué odiaba a los Daylighters y porque ahora ella estaba en peligro, estaba en su habitación acostada descansando, se sentía un poco débil todavía y era monitoreada cada tanto por Tessa y Catarinna Loss para ver como evolucionaba. Después de la visita de Lilly al Instituto, Alec se sentó con ella para contarle los detalles, pero eran detalles complicados y nada alentadores, como si a todas sus preocupaciones tuviera que agregarle una más. Robert y Maryse entraron después acompañados de Jace y Clary que se negó a que la dejaran por fuera, después el Inquisidor habló.

-Hemos decidido que debes irte a Idris. - Inició

-¿Quienes decidieron? ¿Hubo una votación?

-Robert lo decidió. - Respondió Jace, hubo opiniones es cierto, creemos que debes estar en el lugar más seguro para ti y el bebé.

-Idris no es seguro para el bebé. - Dijo Maryse. - No me agrada tanta politica de por medio.

-Es más seguro que NY. - Respondió Alec.

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?

-Isabelle, no importa quién esté de acuerdo, la mitad del submundo ya debe saberlo, es hora de que yo lo reporte a Idris, cuando suceda, lo más seguro es que pidan tu presencia en Alicante. - Contestó con mucha condescendencia el Inquisidor. - Debo irme hoy mismo.

-Lo más seguro es que haya un Consejo para tratar el asunto inmediatamente. - Maryse estaba realmente preocupada. - Hay muchos miembros de ese Consejo que creen en la pureza de nuestra raza.

-Nosotros solíamos creer en eso te recuerdo Maryse. - Robert Lightwood la miró impaciente como si estuviera arruinando sus planes.

-Me gustaría poder pensarlo con más calma. Analizar las opciones, tomar una decisión por mí misma.

-Izzy. - Su padre se tomó 3 segundos para respirar. - Eres una nefilim, haces lo que te manda la Clave, es sencillo.

-¿Alec? ¿Tú que piensas? - Preguntó desesperada.

-Creo que es más seguro. Si vas a Idris iré contigo, lo prometo.

-Izzy por favor no vayas. - Dijo Maryse Lightwood.

-Esta bien iré. - Respondió Isabelle. - Haré lo que sea para mantenerle a salvo

-Está decidido y voy a reportarlo ya mismo, mañana vendré por Isabelle a primera hora. - Robert se acercó a su hija y le tomó una mano. - Voy a mantenerte a salvo, lo prometo. - Añadió el hombre le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Hubo un inmenso alboroto en la casa de los Penhallow cuando el Inquisidor llamó a una sesión de emergencia a la Cónsul, había caído la noche y no era común esa clase de reuniones pero por amistad Jia y Patrick aceptaron. Robert inició sin preambulos.

-Mi hija está embarazada. - la Cónsul arqueó las cejas con curiosidad, no se imaginaba que ese sería el tema de conversación.

-Es joven, no sabía que tuviera novio. - Dijo Jia.

-No tiene. - Añadió Robert. - es del vampiro diurno. - La mirada estupefacta de los Penhallow fue algo digno de observar.

-¿Ha estado rompiendo la Ley saliendo con un mundano? ¿Por qué nos dices esto? ¿Que pretendes que hagamos Robert?

-No, sucedió a finales del año pasado, es literalmente un hijo del vampiro diurno.

-¿bebé de un vampiro? Robert has perdido la cabeza. - Patrick lanzó una carcajada al aire.

-No lo hice. Esta confirmado. - Respondió muy serio. - Vine a decirles porque no quiero que se enteren por otros medios, yo apenas lo supe. Isabelle ha estado escondiendolo.

-Es un híbrido de un vampiro, esto no es algo que tomar a la ligera, el Concejo querrá tener una opinión al respecto. Los vampiros también. Es la primera vez que sucede, no hay ningun antecedente al respecto.

-Lo sé. Voy a traerla a Idris mañana, quiero que se quede aquí. Si desean podemos hacer una sesión con Concejo.

-Quisiera que los hermanos silenciosos la vieran primero. - Respondió Jia- Estar seguros de esto antes de armar un alboroto innecesario.

-Fue atacada por vampiros en NY, ellos ya deben saberlo. Va a ser dificil controlar el alboroto.

-Traela y vemos como solucionamos este asunto. Te diré algo Robert, las cosas no están fáciles para híbridos, la Clave está…. Intranquila después de Sebastián y sus Oscuros, las hadas…. - Comentó Patrick. - Para los vampiros tampoco va a ser algo facil de digerir.

-No tengo duda de eso. Por eso vine a decirles apenas lo supe.

-Debemos de evitar que esto se convierta en algo que nos distancie de los vampiros, no queremos otra guerra fría. - Jia habló con firmeza.

-La evitaremos, vamos a colaborar. Isabelle está dispuesta a venir y hacer lo que le pidamos.

Jia asintió complacida.

-Muy bien, nos veremos mañana Robert. Gracias por avisarnos. - Robert les dio la mano y salió de la casa sin decir nada más. Ahora tendría que dar órdenes para recibir a su familia en Idris, era algo que le emocionaba y le preocupaba al mismo tiempo, las cosas estarían más tensas con Maryse a parte del divorcio que hacía todo peor.

Robert Lightwood estalló en ira cuando se entró al Instituto de NY y Alec lleno de confusión le dijo que no encontraban a su hermana. Después de pasar la noche con Magnus, él se levantó temprano para ir al Instituto y cuando entró a su habitación estaba vacía, solo una nota en la cama con la letra de ella que decía: _No puedo hacerlo…_ _Lo lamento_

Alec le extendió la nota a su padre que la tomó con tanta frustración que la arrugó en el proceso.

-¡Diablos Isabelle! ¿Que estas haciendo? - Dijo. -¿Donde está Maryse?

-En su cuarto, se encerró cuando le dije. - Respondio Jace. - No ha querido salir desde ese momento.

Robert no llamó a la puerta entró como un torbellino por ella para gritarle toda clase de cosas a su ex esposa, iniciar una gran pelea pero cuando la vio estaba acurrucada sobre la cama llorando, la última vez que la había visto llorar así había sido por Max y había sido igual: escondida de todos.

-No la ayudé. - Dijo primero. - Si algo le pasa a mi hija, si los vampiros la encuentran primero… no quiero perderla Robert. - Hubiera preferido que se fuera a Idris.

-¿No me estas diciendo mentiras? - Maryse se limpió las lágrimas.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras maldito Robert Lightwood, nuestra hija está afuera embarazada corriendo peligro…. No quiero perder a otro hijo, no quiero perder a un nieto… no puedo perder a nadie más.

Robert se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-No sé si creerte Maryse pero voy a encontrarla y voy a ponerla a salvo así ella no quiera.

-Nunca debiste presionarla así.

-Estaba intentando protegerla.

-no! Estabas intentando cuidar tu puesto de Inquisidor, ¿Crees que no lo sé? La entregaste porque si no informabas a la Clave iban a dudar de que fueras idóneo para el puesto, iban a reemplazarte, eres un cobarde.

-No digas eso.

-¡Encuentrala Robert! ¡Encuentrala o esto será tu maldita culpa!

-Lo haré. - añadió el hombre y se largó, la ira se había ido a algún lado del fondo de su mente y era reemplazada con preocupación.

Rebecca le dio una segunda ojeada a su hermano menor, tenía la mirada perdida en algun lugar del Campus de la Universidad de la Ciudad de New Jersey, hacía tres días había llegado temblando a su puerta diciendo que necesitaba quedarse unos días allí y que le ayudara a encontrar una universidad, ella claro, había ofrecido hacerlo hacía meses pero no esperaba una respuesta tan desesperada de su parte.}

-Simon… cuando vas a decirme que sucede.

-Te he dicho dos mil veces que nada.

-No me mientas….

-Tienes que dejarme en paz Becca.

-ok ok, cuando quieras hablar, estoy aquí. - Simon hizo una pausa unos minutos.

-No recuerdo nada del último semestre del año pasado, no recuerdo una mierda. No se donde estuve o que hice o con quien.

-¿Por qué te preocupa ahora?

-¿Has sentido que todo lo que creías que era real depronto no lo es? ¿Que hay algo mucho más allá de lo que vemos?

-No sabía que fueras trascendental.

Simon se levantó. - Por Dios Becky…

-Oye, oye, todos pasamos por eso. Se trata de crecer Simon, de enfrentarnos a ser adultos, saber que el mundo no es color rosa como pensábamos, pero es normal, vas a aprender a sobrellevarlo

-¡Vamos a ver esa facultad de artes! Tal vez termine estudiando musica aquí. - Becky sonrió y lo siguió.

Simon apenas había tocado su comida y Rebecca ya estaba empezando a desesperarse de tenerlo así, él que siempre estaba animado y podía enfrascarse en una discusión por horas acerca de Dragon Ball o cualquier tema superficial, ahora parecía un fantasma, Becky se aventuró por fin a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué sucedió con la chica? - Simon por fin la miró y su hermana pudo detectar un rayo de dolor en sus ojos marrones.

-La dejé.

-Oh…

-Me siento miserable. Ella dijo mentiras pero soy yo él que me siento fatal.

-Va a pasar, hay muchas chicas. - Simon pensó que nunca encontraría una chica como Isabelle. -¿Es la razón por la que viniste tan repentinamente?

-No habíamos hablado en semanas y despues ella me dejó una nota para vernos, pero todo fue un desastre, al final de la noche… dijo que el bebé era mio.

Rebecca expulsó de su boca toda la soda que había estado bebiendo.

-¿Dijo que?

-Que el bebé era mío, es toda una locura Becky, apenas la conozco. Pero ella habló como si fuera cierto y yo no puedo recordar nada de lo que sucedió hace 6 meses.

-Tal vez solo lo dijo porque estabas dejándola…. Hay chicas que son obsesivas. - Becca intentó restarle importancia.

-Pensé lo mismo, la deje allí y al otro día vine a verte, he querido pensar en mi futuro… solo que….

-¿Que?

-No dejo de pensar que estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida.

-Simon… no seas sentimental.

-Solo quiero recordar. - Simon miró a su hermana fijamente. - Becky, ¿el último año sucedió algo extraño conmigo?

-No lo sé Si…. no nos vimos demasiado, estuve ocupada. - Simon asintió.

-Tal vez solo debería dejar toda esta tontería atrás.

-Tienes razón.


	21. Chapter 21

**_El tiempo que se va_**

_"A donde fue el pasado que no volverá_

_A dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar_

_Donde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión_

_A donde la alegría de tu corazón_

_Y se va como todo se va_

_Como el agua del río hacia el mar_

_Y se va como todo se va_

_El tiempo que pasó y no supe ver_

_Las horas que ya no quieren volver_

_Donde estan, donde estan corazon_

_Los dias que sabiamos amar_

_La brisa que llegaba desde el mar_

_Donde estan, donde estan corazon"_

**_Donde estan corazón - Enrique Iglesias_**

Magnus estaba exhausto pero no se atrevió a quejarse ni una sola vez, Alec lo miró directamente a sus ojos gatunos llenos de cansancio, él también estaba acabado, el problema era que no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Isabelle angustiado y tenía que regresar a su búsqueda, habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas sin ella, una idea de que alguien cercano la había ayudado no dejaba de rondar su mente.

Tessa y Zachary continuaban en el lobby de Magnus ayudando cy Catarinna también había llegado para colaborar y claro, Jace y Clary que tampoco dejarían de buscar. Había realizado cuanta poción se les ocurría, realizado el rito de rastreo y cuanta cosa hubiera en el libro gris, nada, ni una pista, absolutamente nada. Alec no pudo contenerse más, tenía demasiado cansancio encima.

-Tenemos que dejar de jugar este juego. Isabelle no pudo desaparecer así sin ayuda de alguien. ¿Quien la ayudó?

-¿De donde sacas eso? - Preguntó Magnus.

-Tenemos que dejar de mentirnos. Alguien de aquí la ayudó, Isabelle no tiene a nadie más a parte de nosotros. - Dijo Jace con sarcasmo.- Tenemos que parar este teatro, alguno de ustedes sabe donde está.

-¿Lo dices por que somos submundos y mentimos? - Preguntó Catarinna con desprecio.-Hemos perdido el tiempo tanto como ustedes buscando esa estupida nefilim por todos lados. Estamos tan cansandos como ustedes.

-Magnus, dime la verdad. -Le rogó Alec.-¿Sabes donde está mi hermana?

-Pasé toda esa noche contigo Alec, no la ayudé y no sé donde está. - Alec se arrojó sobre uno de los asientos de la sala, ese día estaba decorado como si estuvieran en lo alto de un rascacielos en NY, la vista era preciosa. - Deberiamos descansar todos. No dormir empieza a afectarnos.

-No puedo dormir.

-Isabelle no es tonta. - Le respondió Jace.- Tal vez debemos confiar en ella un poco.

-Está embarazada de un vampiro, su criterio es poco confiable. - Ahora era una dinamica entre hermanos, los brujos, Zachary y Clary solo observaban.

-¡Diablos Alec! No podemos sobreprotegerla más.

-Callate Jace, sino quieres ayudarnos más puedes irte.

-No se trata de eso, yo también estoy preocupado pero toda la Clave y los malditos vampiros están buscándola por todos lados y nadie la ha encontrado. Tal vez no quiere que la encuentren.

-Voy a largarme de aquí. - Catarinna tomó todas sus cosas. -Magnus tiene razón debemos descansar.

-Estamos de acuerdo con Catarinna. - Añadió Zachary. -Si nos necesitan vendremos enseguida por ahora no podemos hacer nada más.

-Sé que alguien la ayudó, tal vez es buena idea y todos se vayan de aquí.

-¡Alec! No te permito que le hables así a mis amigos.

-No me importan tus amigos, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana. - Añadió con frustración, en 10 minutos se quedó dormido.

\- Esto es un desastre Robert. - Inició Jia Penhallow en el salón de los acuerdos. - Debemos encontrar a Isabelle, tanta incertidumbre está haciéndole daño a nuestras relaciones, deberíamos estar enfocados en otro tipo de cosas, no en una chica embarazada.

\- ¿Qué quieren los vampiros?

\- Están preguntando por ella, quieren saber si los rumores son ciertos, no podemos contenerlos por mucho tiempo, necesitamos respuestas.

\- Todos hemos buscado día y noche a Isabelle. - Contestó Robert.

-No puede estar escondiéndose sola, alguien la tuvo que haber ayudado.- Jia estaba impacientada. - Trae a todos los miembros del Instituto de NY, vamos a interrogarlos con la espada. Alguien debe saber algo.

-¿Vas a interrogarlos como criminales? ¿Qué han hecho?

-Robert ¿estas seguro que te sientes capacitado para hacer esta tarea?

-Mandaré a traerlos. - Respondió con seguridad y se levantó

Alec reunió a Jace, Clary y a su madre en el estudio después de recibir el mensaje de fuego del Inquisidor, el mensaje era claro, debían de presentarse en Idris sin demora para un interrogatorio

-Si alguien sabe donde está Isabelle es el momento de decir algo, porque no podemos escaparnos de la Espada Mortal..

-Hemos estado buscándola por días. - Contestó Jace.

-Mamá ¿sabes donde está Izzy? No has salido de tu habitación en dos semanas.

-Si supiera estaría con ella Alec, no aquí con ustedes.

-No sé donde está, no la ayudé a escapar. - Clary agregó. - No sé quien pudo ayudarla.

-¿Podrías dejar de buscar culpables de una vez? - Jace estaba realmente molesto, producto de no dormir bien en muchos días, todos estaban irritables.

-Lamento haberlos culpado.- Dijo Alec suavizando un poco las cosas. - Es mejor que nos alistemos para irnos a Idris.

Los ojos azules cansados del Inquisidor vieron como cada uno de los miembros de su familia, más Clary fueron interrogados por la Espada Mortal, a puerta cerrada. Era extraño que fuera usada sin que existiera un juicio como tal, pero la Clave necesitaba apresurar el regreso de Isabelle, pese a todas las esperanzas que tenían de encontrar una pista que los condujera a ella, no fue así, ninguno de los miembros, ni siquiera Marysse, sabía donde estaba ni como había escapado. El interrogatorio solamente dejó más desconfianza e incertidumbre en todos y un resentimiento que iba creciendo contra el Inquisidor que parecía haberlos traicionado a cambio del poder, ninguno se quedó a dormir con él, ni quiso dirigirle la palabra.

-Estoy tan cansada.-Le dijo Clary a Jace en el silencio de la noche en Alicante, los grillos sonaban en el jardín de la casa Herondale. -Estoy cansada y preocupada.

-Pensé que Maryse lo sabía, ahora estoy más preocupado que antes, aunque confío en ella. - Le dijo Jace abriendo los ojos de repente. -Sé quien es Izzy y confío que no va a meterse en problemas

-Lo sé. Pero está embarazada y si los vampiros la encuentran primero, aquellos que odian a los Diurnos... Si el tal Vlad está vivo.

-No quiero pensar en eso. Los asesinaría uno por uno, les arrancaría la cabeza si le hacen algo, Alec y yo no dejaríamos uno vivo.

-Lo sé, iniciarían una guerra por ella. Creo que la Clave está preocupada por eso también.

-No quiero hablar de la Clave ni de Robert. No puedo creer que nos sometiera a esto. - Hubo un silencio entre los dos que duró varios minutos, Jace pensó que se había quedado dormida hasta que la escuchó susurrar en medio la noche.

-Nunca me había sentido tan enfadada con Simon como esa noche cuando se fue y dejó a Isabelle herida, siempre tuve la esperanza de que él volvería a nosotros. - Clary suspiro. - debo reconocer que me equivoqué.

-Tú siempre ves lo mejor de las personas, lamento que hayas tenido que darte cuenta que Simon no va a regresar a tu vida. Clary se acurrucó en su hombro y él sabía que estaba llorando porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, quiso tener cerca al mundano para golpearlo, como tenía el poder de hacer sufrir a dos de las mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

-Creo que Izzy se fue por eso, en el fondo, creo que esa noche cambió todo. -Jace la abrazó escuchando como empezaba a llover afuera.

-Duérmete no pienses más en eso, necesitas descansar, no quiero escucharte llorar más. - Clary asintió en sus brazos.

Clary, a pesar de no ser mayor de edad aun la dejaron entrar al salón del Concejo, quería escucharlo todo sobre Isabelle mientras estaba en Idris, al igual que sus dos hermanos. Un chico que no habían visto antes se acercó para hablar con la Consul.

-El mundano no ha hecho nada diferente desde que lo seguimos. - Clary levantó las cejas sabía de qué mundano hablaba.- Es poco probable que sepa, ha estado haciendo cosas normales de mundano como visitar a su hermana o ir a estudiar, no parece tener conocimiento del mundo de las sombras y menos de Isabelle Lightwood.

-Muy bien. - Respondió la Consul.

-Quisiera agregar algo más. - Dijo el hombre, Clary lo detallo por primera vez, era de tez morena, alto y algo amenazante, tenía un leve acento frances, probablemente de una colonia francesa en africa. Jia asintió para que prosiguiera. - Él ha estado siendo observado por vampiros. No se si de manera amenazante pero es una realidad.

-¿Cree que podría correr peligro?

-Como lo dije, no lo sé, me reuní con Lilly Chen en NY, dijo que no eran de su clan.

La sala se llenó de murmullos de nefilims preguntándose unos a otros que implicaba esto, pero el Inquisidor llamó al orden.

-El mundano no es objeto de esta sesión y no hay razón para creer que corre peligro así que vamos a dejar el tema allí. - El hombre desconocido asintió. - Gracias Juseff.

Clary bajó la mirada por unos segundos, Jace sabía exactamente que estaba pensando.

-Él siguió con su vida Clary, no puedes entristecerte más por eso.

-Lo sé. - Clary se tomó la cabeza. - Nunca me sentí tan enfadada con él, la manera en que se fue esa noche y ha seguido haciendo cosas de mundano... Ha cambiado, no es el Simon que yo conocí. - Jace la abrazó.

-¿Cuando nos van a dejar ir de aquí? - Preguntó Alec.

-Todos queremos ir a buscarla pero la Clave ha tomado este asunto en sus manos. Han llamado a los mejores rastreadores. - Le dijo Clary.

-Somos los mejores rastreadores, si nosotros no lo logramos nadie lo hará. - Respondió Jace, entonces Jia despidió a todos los asistentes a la reunión, solo se quedaron en la sala los Lightwood, Jace y Clary.

-Ya nos interrogaron, cuando van a dejarnos ir de aquí. - Preguntó Maryse a la Consul y al Inquisidor. - Necesitamos seguir buscando a mi hija, no perder el tiempo acá.

-El Concejo aun no ha determinado que pueden irse. - Lo lamento pero tendrán que quedarse lo necesario.

-¿Podemos participar en las labores de búsqueda mientras tanto?

-Les haré saber si pueden hacerlo.


End file.
